Get You Back
by Babykat570
Summary: Sakura lost her memories after she was kidnapped and her mother was murdered. Naruto and his friends try to restore her memories but she was taking away from the village by her aunt. Tsunade and the other Jounins are solving a mystery of the crime. CH 18
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, so I would like if you want to read it. If you don't like it I understand if yes I'm glad. Here it is!**

**Sakura kept watching Naruto and Sasuke fight all the time and it hurts her inside. No matter how hard she tried to make them stop fight each other there's nothing she can do to prevent that to happen. Then everything changed her when… **

Sakura is in her room looking at the picture of Team 7, all sad and concerned,

_**"Why does this always happen?"**_ she thought. Looking at Naruto look at Sasuke angrily,

_**"No matter how hard I tried, nothing will settle them down…nothing"**_ she thought deeply.

She decided to get out of the house and go through the village, so she grabbed her purse and went to her door.

"Mom, I'm going out you need anything?" she asked,

"Yes, while you're out would you do me a favor and buy some dumplings at the market, we're all out" he mom said at the kitchen.

"Sure thing" Sakura said and went out the door, but as she left her home three shadows were above her watching her leave.

"There she goes…you two know the next step?" the voice said,

"We sure do" one of them said,

"Then lets go" the three shadow disappeared.

**Village… **

Sakura got out of the market and bought some dumplings for her mom, just as she was about to head home a little girl ran up to her.

"Miss…miss…" she cried, Sakura turned to her,

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"It's my sister she hurt, I need your help" the little girl said,

"Your sister, where is she?" Sakura asked.

"Please come with me, I'll take you to her" the little girl said and started running, Sakura followed her.

They ran passed every store and houses, through the park to the forest and made to the edge of the hill down to the deep forest.

"She's down there" the little girl pointed down the hill to the forest, Sakura turned to her and said,

"Listen, I'm going to go down there to get your sister so I want you to stay here where is safe, alright" the little girl nodded.

"Please, help my sister" she said,

"I will" Sakura said then she went down the hill into the forest.

**Forest… **

Sakura walked and looked around the forest,

"Hello…hello…where you?" she called out through the forest but no answer.

She looked around her then suddenly saw someone sitting at a tree crying. Sakura ran up to her and gone to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked,

"P-please…help me" the girl weeping while wearing an old cloth over her head and has her arms around her legs near her chest.

"Don't worry, your going to be fine" Sakura she reached to her purse,

_**"It's a good thing I brought the First Aid kit with me just for an emergency"**_ she thought.

Just when she got it out,

"I want you to show me your wombs so I can…" suddenly, when she turned to her she felt a hard punch in her stomach.

"ARGH!" Sakura cried in pain, she dropped the First Aid kit and slowly fell to the ground,

_**"W-what just…happened?"**_ she thought deeply then everything gone black.

The girl with a cloth on her head stood among her and the little girl appeared with a smirk on her face,

"How pathetic" the girl said, then removed the cloth off her head,

"You said it" the little girl said then they both went,

_**Puff! **_

The two girls are actually two grown-ups wearing black hoods and capes, the one who brought Sakura to the forest is very perky and annoying; and the one who punched and knocked Sakura out is very grouchy and short-tempered.

"I told you she'll fall for it" the perky one said,

"Yeah-yeah whatever, let's go" the grouchy one said after picking up Sakura and held her on the right shoulder.

"Could you be anymore grouchy?" perky one said,

"Well, could you be anymore perky?" grouchy one said,

"Point well taken."

"Let's just go already" the grouchy one said and disappeared with Sakura,

"Right" the perky one said and disappeared too.

**Home…**

Mrs. Haruno was putting up the dishes and straightens up the kitchen then she heard someone came in at the front door.

"Sakura, you're back from the market already?" she said but heard no answer, after Mrs. Haruno put up the last dish she walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Hon?" she said but saw no one at the front door or heard no answer then she heard something broken from the living room. She quickly went to the living room and found one of her picture frame on the floor.

"Oh no" she walked over it and picked it up, she looked at the picture of Sakura smiling yet the cracks of the glass was in the way.

"What the…" she stuttered when sense a shadow passed, she turned and looked around,

"Sakura?" she said, suddenly a shadow figure appeared in front of her; she turned and gasped until,

_**Slash! **_

**The Bridge… **

Sasuke was at the bridge by himself waiting for his teammates to come, then a minute later Naruto came. When he saw Sasuke and Sasuke saw him, they glare at each other at the moment then looked away.

Now they're waiting for Sakura and Kakashi to show up, it's been an hour and Naruto began to worry,

_**"I wonder where Sakura is, it's not like her to be this late"**_ he thought.

**An hour later… **

"Yo" Kakashi appeared,

"You're late" Naruto said and point his finger at him.

"Sorry about that, I got myself lost to the path…of…" Kakashi looked and only see Sasuke and Naruto here.

"Odd, normally all my three comrades should be here already but it seems two of you are here and one's not…have one of you known where Sakura is?" Kakahi asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday" Naruto said,

"Sasuke, have you seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn…I've been here all this time so I haven't seen her either" Sasuke said,

"Strange, it's not like her to be this late" Kakashi said,

"That's what I thought" Naruto said.

"Hm…I guess we have no choice but to go get her" Kakashi said, Naruto agreed and Sasuke…he doesn't care, so they left the bridge and head towards Sakura's house.

**Home… **

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke made it to her house then Kakashi stood at the front door and knocked on the door. After he knocked no one answered, knocked once more suddenly the crack of the door went opened.

They shrugged that the front was already opened Kakashi slowly cracked the door wide open and enters in.

"Hello is anyone here?" he said but heard no answer, Sasuke and Naruto felt uncomfortable at that moment.

_**"Something doesn't feel right"**_ Kakashi thought he turned to Naruto and Sasuke,

"Look around, see if anyone's here" he gave them an order. They did as they search around the house.

Kakashi searched through the kitchen to the laundry room, Sasuke searched through every bed rooms upstairs and Naruto searched through the dining room to the living but found that no one was home. Naruto was looking around the living room until he accidentally stepped on something.

He looked down and found a picture of Sakura smile, except the frame is broken and the pieces of glass were all over the floor. Once he picked up the picture he felt something wet underneath it. He looked at his hand and found red stuff on his fingers,

_**"What the…"**_ he thought and felt stunned.

Then he spotted a trail of glass pieces and drops of red stuff leading towards the other room. Naruto placed the picture on the shelf and followed the trail. It led him out of the living room to a strange room that has curtains in the way. Naruto heart was racing and quivers a bit, he slowly open the curtains and saw everything was too dark to see.

While he was looking for the switch Sasuke appeared,

"Did you find anything Naruto?" he asked until Naruto found the switch and turned it on. Then at that moment Sasuke and Naruto looked at the room and suddenly became shocked and stunned,

"What the…" Sasuke said when he took one step back,

"Was that…" Naruto said and felt paralyzed to move a muscle.

Kakashi found Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked and terrified, he ran up to them

"What's wrong?" he asked but when he looked at the same room, he gasped and became shocked and terrified himself.

**I would like to tell you the rest but I'm in the hurry. I hope you liked it, and I would like it if you review to me about it. I understand about my grammer problems, but just so you know I'm more of a mystery-type. Byt that time, I'll try to work on updating the other as soon as I can. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who read the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it. I don't know what to say but to let you know I've been working on this chapter during my time. I understand if you don't like my grammar or spelling and what not; but it's the thoughts that counts (I think.) Here you go. **

**Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi went over to get Sakura, but when they gone inside her house, she or her mother are no where in the house. At least that's what they thought when… **

Naruto and Sasuke stood still and Kakashi calm himself down making sure he won't freak out.

They saw the whole room covered in…blood, all over the floor, walls including the ceiling. A corpse was pinned up on the wall by kurnais, a head was missing and the front was cut wide open; revealing its insides.

Naruto and Sasuke saw it and quickly left the room and out of the house, they went outside fell to their needs and puked on the ground. Which caught people attention, they saw two boys throwing up so they were surrounded them. **(Honestly, if I saw something that disgusting and horrible, I want throw-up too; or if I can't, I rather faint.) **

"You two alright?" a man asked,

"Are you boys sick?" a woman asked,

"Do you need any help?" another man asked. Then out of the crowd came Asuma and Kurenai, they saw some people surrounded two boys so they decided to check it out.

"Excuse… sorry…coming through" Asuma said when he push some people out of the way, Kurenai followed him. Just after the passed through the crowds, they found out the two boys were Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto…Sasuke…what are you two doing he…?" Kurenai stopped when she noticed the look on their faces as if they saw something horrible. Asuma saw them too then turned to the crowd,

"There's nothing to see here people, just move along and give these two some air" he said to the people. They did as they were told and left then Kakashi come out of the door and saw Kurenai and Asuma.

They both spotted Kakashi,

"Kakashi" Kurenai said,

"What's going on?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi looked at his comrades, still on their knee feeling sick then looked back at Asuma and Kurenai,

"We have a major problem here" he said.

**Not too far from the village, through the forest… **

"Uh…mn…eh…" Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a grass filled with trees all around her. She slowly got up

"Auh!" she felt a pain on her stomach and placed her hand on it.

_**"What just happened…? Where am I…? How did I…" **_she thought,

"Kaw!" she stuttered and turned around, she saw a black crow on a tree looking down on her.

"Kaw…Kaw…" the crow kawed, Sakura looked at the crow while she got to her feet,

_**"I don't know where I am but I don't think I want to be here"**_ she thought. She looked away from the crow and began to walk away from it.

"Kaw! Kaw!" she looked up and saw 2 more black crows on the tree looking down on her, Sakura took a few steps backing away from them.

"Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!" she quickly turned around and saw 5 more black crows,

"Kaw! Kaw!" each crows kawed while looking down on her. Sakura looked around and saw more than 25 black crows on every tree.

"Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!" they all kawed and Sakura is surrounded.

"Shit" she whispered,

**_"We're surrounded by crows"_ Inner Sakura said, **

_**"I can see that"**_ Sakura thought,

_**"Then what are we waiting for, we better get out of here"**_ she slowly backing away from the center trying not to make a sound.

The crows watched her every move and some kept on kawing, Sakura was almost home free but two shadows appeared hiding behind the trees.

"Seems like she try to take the easy way out" the grouchy one said, the perky one giggled a bit while holding a stick and said,

"Let's see how she can escape this" hold the stick and suddenly broke it in two,

_**Break! **_

The crows heard it and went crazy,

"KAW! KAW! KAW! KAW!" the crows all kawed when they flew off the trees and charged directly at Sakura.

"GAH!" she cried after being scratched and bitten by crows all over her, they flew around attacking her at the same time. Sakura thought fast and made a few hand signs, then at that moment,

_**Puff! **_

A log appeared and the crows stopped attacking and flew to the sky,

"Hmph… she used a Replacement jutsu" the perky one said,

"No matter, she can't be that far" the grouchy one said then they both disappeared.

**Village… **

The Anbu Black Ops investigating the murder scene in the house, Naruto and Sasuke are still shocked after what they just saw and Ino suddenly arrived. She saw the Anbu Black Ops at Sakura's house and spotted Naruto and Sasuke over there. She ran up to them and asked,

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to her but didn't say anything.

"Ino" Ino heard her name and turned to her sensei,

"Asuma-sensei" she said.

"Now's not the good time, it would be better that you, Naruto and Sasuke should leave" Asuma said,

"But wait, what's going on? Why are the Anbu Black Ops doing in Sakura's house…? What happened?" Ino asked. Asuma turned his back on her and said,

"Just do as I say" and left them. Ino stood still not knowing what's going on until,

"Murdered" she turned to Sasuke with his hands in his pocket and looking away.

"What's that?" she asked,

"Sakura's mother has been murdered" Sasuke said. Ino became shocked after hearing the news,

"We don't know who, when or how it happened…but for one thing, I don't even want to think about what I just saw in there" Naruto said while looking down.

Ino now understands why the Anbu Black Ops are here, and now felt sad,

"Oh my goodness…I can't believe Mrs. Haruno's gone…poor Sakura" Ino whispered.

"Hold it, why are you even doing here Ino?" Naruto asked looking at her,

"Well I came to visit Sakura to ask if she wants to help me in the Flower shop" Ino answered.

"Wait a minute, you've seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked,

"Of course I did, this morning" Ino answered.

Naruto and Sasuke became surprised,

"Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked,

"No I haven't, I assumed that she's at home already" Ino answered.

"If someone who murdered Mrs. Haruno, then that means…" Sasuke said then Naruto interrupted,

"Sakura's in danger!" Both of them turned to Ino,

"Ino, tell us exactly where did you last seen Sakura" Sasuke said,

"The last time I saw her, she was on her way to the market to…" Ino saw Naruto and Sasuke started run towards the market.

"Hey! Wait for me" Ino followed them.

**Forest… **

Sakura was on the ground panting of exhaustion, not just to get away from the area but for being attacked by the crows.

**_"If only I have my kit with me"_ **she thought,

_**"Yeah, because of what just happened I thought we were gonners"**_ **Inner Sakura said,**

_**"Me too but first thing to do is to get out of this place, the village is not far from here so we could just" **_she gasped when she sensed powerful chakras nearby.

She quickly turned and spotted two shadow further away from her,

_**"Oh no"**_ she thought then without a second thought, she started to run. The shadows saw her and started chasing her.

**Village… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino made it to the market then started asking some people if they've a girl around their age, with pink hair and green eyes. Most people haven't seen her and some people never seen a pink haired girl around until,

"Why yes I've seen her about this morning" an old man said,

"Do you know where she went?" Ino asked,

"I believe she went somewhere on the other side of the village" he answered.

Ino told Naruto and Sasuke about it, so they left the market and head towards the other side of the village.

**Forest… **

Sakura kept on running and try to get away, the two shadows chased her then they split apart so they'll block both sides so she won't escape them. Sakura saw both of them on her tail, one chasing her from the left and the other on the right.

_**"I have to get away from them quick"**_ she thought then another hand signs,

_**"Shadow-clone jutsu"**_ she thought and made two clones,

"Alright, now split" she said then her and the clones split apart in different direction.

The first shadow caught Sakura except,

_**"Puff"**_ she disappered,

"A clone?" the perky one said.

The second shadow caught Sakura except,

_**"Puff"**_ she disappered,

"Dammit, it was a clone" the grouchy one said angrily.

**Village… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino made to the other side of the village, then asked some more people if they seen a pink-haired girl walked by. Nearly, everyone haven't seen a pink-haired girl around, everyone except

"Yes, I believe I've seen a girl with pink hair passed by this morning" a woman said.

"Do you by any chance know where she has gone to?" Sasuke asked,

"I remembered she gone somewhere with some little girl, they both went somewhere at the park I believe" the woman answered.

Sasuke told Naruto and Ino about it then they left the area and now head towards the park.

**Forest… **

Sakura manage to escape them, at least that's what she thought. She was out of the forest near a hill that is close to the rocky edge of the cliff. She stopped to catch her breath, she nearly used too much of her chakra and she's still hurt.

**_"We're almost to the village"_ Inner Sakura said, **

_**"Yes, lets go" **_she thought after she was about to leave. Until she heard something coming, she turned and suddenly, black crows flying out of the forest and once again attacked her.

Sakura was backing away from them she doesn't know where she's going, with all the scratching and being pecked by the crows she tried to defend herself. Then suddenly, when she took another step, she slipped on the edge and fell.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed while falling, she rolled over the hill and her head-protector fell off of her. Then she fell over the edge but quickly placed one hand on the edge and held on. Sakura looked down and saw pointy rocks at the bottom,

_**"Shit"**_ she thought then she placed another hand on the edge and tried climb herself up, she was almost there until a shadow figure appeared. She looked up and gasped then a hand covered her mouth and she was lift up.

**Village… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino made it to the park, and once again asked some people if they've seen a pink-haired girl and a little girl anywhere. About no haven't seen neither of those girls somewhere in the park, though

"You mean a pink-haired girl with green eyes?" a man asked,

"Yeah, that's her" Naruto said.

"Yeah I've seen her and some whinny little girl with her" he said,

"Do you know where they are?" Naruto asked.

"All I know is that they left the park in a hurry and for some reason, they went to that forest" the man pointed the direction where he last saw them.

Naruto told Sasuke and Ino about it and quickly went towards the forest.

**Forest away from the village… **

Sakura struggled to break free but wasn't strong enough,

"Hmph…the things I don't like about brats like you is always about running away, how pathetic" the grouchy said.

The perky one giggled and said,

"Now-now, don't get too hasty. Remember what we're ordered to do" the grouchy one felt pissed and said,

"Whatever."

Still holding Sakura over the edge, the perky one made some hand signs and one hand glow red. Looked at Sakura with a smirk and said,

"Not to worry…we won't kill you just yet…but for now…" use the glowing hand and touched Sakura's forehead. Sakura suddenly felt pain flowing around her mind, which made her quivers.

"You're going to be in a very long sleep…and by the time you wake up…you new life will begin" the perky one said and gather more chakra on the glowing hand, which made Sakura scream in pain.

The grouchy one is still covering her mouth while she was screaming, and they both watch her scream and scream in pain hurting her inside; as if her soul is ripping apart and her chakra is decreasing and burning up.

**Forest near the village… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino made it towards the forest, then they started searching for Sakura. She was no where in the forest until they spotted a figure ahead, Naruto and Sasuke got their kurnai's out and ready.

**Away from the village… **

Sakura was no longer screaming for she's beginning to pass out.

"Hmph…brat" the grouchy one said then she threw Sakura over the edge and made her hit the other side of the cliff very hard. Sakura was slowly passing out and was falling then she hit her head on the other edge that are close to the pointy rocks above. Her head was now bleeding and she couldn't feel her body, blooding running out of her head make her light-headed.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and saw everything goes black once again.

**Near the village… **

A small shadow draws near them, it came out of the bushes and charged at Naruto…from behind.

**Bite! **

"AAAAAAWWWW!!!" Naruto cried in pain for something bit him from behind** (If you know what I mean.) **

"Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" Naruto said running around still feeling something biting his behind.

"Quit with your yelling Naruto" a voice said, they all turned and found out that the figure they saw was Kiba; and the small shadow biting Naruto's behind was Arkamaru.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked,

"Me and Arkamaru usually come to this forest to train, what are you, Ino and Naruto doing here?" Kiba asked. Sasuke was about answer until,

"Get this mutt off of me!" Naruto said still running around with Arkamaru biting his behind.

"Alright Arkamaru, let him go" Kiba said then Arkamaru got off of Naruto and ran up to Kiba,

"Bark! Bark!" he barked.

Naruto was rubbing his behind and turned to Kiba,

"Hey, what are you and Arkamaru doing here?" he asked,

"I've been asking the same question to you guys" Kiba said.

"Naruto…Sasuke…over here" they all heard Ino and quickly ran up to her, they found her at a big tree down on her knee,

"She was here…" Ino said when she found a purse and the First Aid kit.

"This is Sakura's stuff…something must of happened to her" Ino said,

_**"No"**_ Sasuke thought,

_**"Sakura"**_ Naruto thought.

After Ino held Sakura's purse and got back to her feet,

"Check this out" they all turned to Kiba down to his knee and placed a hand on the ground. For he and Arkamaru found

"Two footprints, the first one looks like a size of a giant, a man perhaps…" he picked up a hair piece from the other footprint,

"And the second one is a size of a woman with blonde hair" Kiba explained.

"So there were two people here…and they took Sakura?" Naruto asked,

"From the looks of it, I'm afraid so" Kiba answered. Now Naruto and Sasuke are worried than ever, so has Ino.

"Kiba" Sasuke said, Kiba turned to his attention,

"If it's not much to ask…can you and Arkamaru help us find Sakura?" he asked. They looked at each other at the moment then Kiba got back to his feet and smirked,

"Sure thing, Arkamaru and I will be able track her with a smell of her chakra…or at some point, the people who took her" Kiba said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino became silent at the moment then Kiba turned to Arkamaru,

"Alright Arkamaru, try to track down Sakura" Arkamaru started smiling around. Then that moment later,

"Bark!" Arkamaru barked.

"Okay boy, lead the way" Kiba said then he and Arkamaru jumped to the trees following Sakura's trail. Naruto, Sasuke and Ino followed them.

_**"Who are those people, and why are they took Sakura?"**_ Sasuke thought,

_**"I hope we're not too late"**_ Naruto thought,

_**"Sakura"**_ Ino thought.

They've followed Kiba and Arkamaru jumping through tree to tree on their way to find Sakura, before it's too late.

**Away from the village…**

The two figures saw Sakura lying on the edge below them,

"I still think we should've killed her" the grouchy one said, the perky one took out a walky- talky and turned it on,

"Have you two did as you were told?" the voice said from the talky,

"Yes, faze one complete" the perky one said.

"Good, now both of you return back to the head-quarters so we can be ready to operate faze two" the voice said,

"On our way" the perky one said then turned off the talky.

"Let's go" the perky one said then they both disappeared, leaving Sakura bleeding and unconscious at the edge near her death.

**This is where I need to stop. I hope it's not too much or as you might hope. I hope you liked it, review to me about it while I'll try to update the other chapter. Thank you and goodnight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It took a while to think it through but I believe this chapter just might do the trick. I'm not sure if I can write this much or much less, is sometimes I feel like stopping and continuing on the other chapter (Even if it has to be cliffy.) By that time, here's the chapter I've done. **

**Naruto, Sasuke and Ino are following Kiba and Arkamaru to find Sakura. All they know is that a man with a giant-sized feet and a blonde woman took her but don't why. The Jounins and the Anbu Black Ops are still investigating the murder scene of the Haruno resident. So they… **

The medical nins came to take the body to the hospital while the Jounins and the Anbu Black Ops are trying to find any evidence that leads to the murderer. After the medical nins took down the corpse and took it away, Kurenai and Asuma were searching around the room (where the curtains are.)

Kakashi on the other hand, couldn't help but glanced at the wall where the body was pinned up before it was took down. All he can see are blood stains around the empty space of the pinned up body, Kurenai and Asuma glance at the wall as well.

"Who could have done this?" Kurenai asked,

"Probably someone/ something that show no mercy and won't hesitate to kill" Asuma answered.

Kakashi touched the stain with his finger tips then he removed it and saw that it's still wet but doesn't feel warm.

"It seems like it happened between 4 to 5 hours ago, about this morning to the afternoon" Kakashi explained.

"Are you saying the murderer is still somewhere in the village?" Kurenai asked,

"Yes and no, we don't know who's the murderer or where he/she is" Kakashi answered.

"Besides founding the murderer, the Anbu Black Ops are gathering much evidence as they can find, not sure how Naruto and Sasuke can deal with of what they saw" Asuma said.

Kakashi turned to Asuma when he mention about his comrades,

"What a second, what about them?" he asked.

"I saw them with Ino early then I told them to leave" Asuma answered,

"Hm…" Kakashi murmured.

_**"Could it be possible that they're…"**_ Kakashi thought then he quickly left Kurenai and Asuma, and out of the room.

"Where's he off to in the hurry?" Asuma asked Kurenai, she lift her shoulders up for she doesn't know.

Kakashi quickly left the house and out of the area,

_**"As I know my own squad, they don't always follow orders…and if my conscience right, they must be…" **_Kakashi thought.

** Forest away from the village… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino are jumping through tree to tree following Kiba and Arkamaru, for they're close of finding Sakura.

"Bark!" Arkamaru barked, Kiba heard him and said to the others,

"Arkamaru sensed Sakura close by."

"But what about the people who took her?" Sasuke asked,

"For some reason, we can't smell them or their chakra anywhere" Kiba answered.

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked,

"What's that?" Kiba asked,

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked again. Kiba made a worried look on his face,

"What is it, what did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He smelled Sakura's chakra but he also smelled something else" Kiba answered,

"Then tell us, what did he smelled?" Ino asked. Kiba became silent at the moment…then,

"…blood, he also smells blood" he answered. Now they became shocked and worried,

"We better hurry" Kiba said, they all jumped to tree to tree reaching towards Sakura.

**Village… **

The medical nins took the body to the hospital so they can examine the it. Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune are there to examine the corpse as well. They placed the body to the room next to the ER.

Tsunade and Shizune took a good look at the body while the medical nins examine it's insides.

"It seems that she was slashed by some sword, strong enough to rip open the outside revealing the inside. All her organs were cut apart, and her heart was ripped out of her; and, for some reason, her head was no where to be found" Shizune explained.

"Did the Anbu Black Ops on their search for Sakura?" Tsunade asked,

"They looked all over the village but find no sign of her anywhere" Shizune answered.

"Tell them to keep searching for her, who knows where she might be or who she's with, she has to be somewhere" Tsunade said,

"Of course Lady Tsunade" Shizune bowed and left.

Tsunade looked back at the headless corpse and stood still,

_**"I just pray that nothing happens to Sakura"**_ she thought deeply.

** Forest… **

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and Arkamaru stopped at an area,

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked,

"Apparently, this is the last place where Sakura trail end, either something else is covering it or…her chakra is fading away" Kiba answered. They became silent and worried until,

"Then we better split up, me and Naruto will go that way while you and Ino go the other way, Sakura is somewhere in this area and we better find her quick" Sasuke said.

They all agreed and split up.

**Next Area… **

Naruto and Sasuke searched around this area but saw nothing but black feathers everywhere, until

"Sasuke" Naruto called him for he found something. Sasuke came to him

"What is it?" he asked. Naruto was on his knee and placed a hand on the ground,

"Sakura was here" he said. For he recognized her footprint,

"It's hers alright" Sasuke said then he looked around the area again seeing nothing but black feathers. Then,

"Kaw! Kaw!" he looked and saw some black crows on the tree looking down at him and Naruto. He made a suspicious looked on his face,

_**"I might know why she left this area"**_ he thought. He turned to Naruto,

"We better keep going Naruto, we can't waste anymore time" Sasuke said.

Naruto got back to his feet and they both left the area.

**Out of the forest near the rocky edge of a cliff… **

Ino, Kiba and Arkamaru searched around this area and try not to get too close to the edge. They split apart; Kiba and Arkamaru checked the other side near the edge while Ino checked the other side. They didn't find anything, until Ino saw something shiny below her.

She took a close look at it then she gasped a little for she spotted a head-protector near the cliff. So no hesitation, Ino carefully went down there to get and trying not to slip. She grabbed the head-protector and saw a string of pink hair on it.

_**"This is Sakura's, but if her head-protector is here... then that means…"**_ Ino thought deeply.

She turned to the edge and carefully got closer to it, when she look down she saw someone in red lying unconscious on the edge close to the sharp rocks at the bottom. Ino took a good look at the person, for she also see…pink hair and some red stuff on it. She gasped.

Naruto and Sasuke got out of the forest and spotted Kiba and Arkamaru, they ran up to them,

"Did you find her?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid not, but look what me and Arkamaru found" Kiba said they all turned and looked at the ground, that it was the same footprints they saw earlier.

"They were here…but get this…the first footprints we saw before were at their normal stage, but these footprints are different" Kiba said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"They're a lot bigger…their chakras are incredible…and they're not humans" Kiba answered.

_**"Shit"**_ Sasuke thought,

"Wait a minute…where's Ino?" Naruto asked, until

"SAKURA!" they all recognized Ino's shriek,

"It's Ino" Kiba said,

"She must have found her" Sasuke said then they all ran straight towards her.

"SAKURA! SAY SOMETHING! SAKURA!" Ino yelled out to her but she didn't respond. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru found Ino at the edge yelling, they all looked down and saw Sakura unconscious close to the sharp rocks below.

"Eh…" Sasuke respond,

"Oh no, Sakura!" Naruto cried, for they saw a lot of blood and her chakra is going low by the minute.

At that moment, the edge couldn't handle her weight as it started breaking and Sakura is close to fall to the sharp rocks.

"We go to get her out of there" Naruto said.

"But it's too far down and we don't have a rope" Kiba said,

"Bark!" they heard Arkamaru barked and turned to him.

Arkamaru pulled out a vine rope with his mouth out of the bushes,

"We'll use that" Sasuke said and took the vine rope from Arkamaru.

"I'm going down there" Sasuke was about to tie himself to the vine until Naruto snatched it from him,

"No, I'm going down there" he said then tied the vine around him.

As Naruto walked towards the edge,

"Don't be a baka Naruto, it's too risky" Ino said. Naruto turned to her and said,

"I don't care, I'm going down there and get Sakura."

Sasuke picked up the vine,

"We don't have that much time, we have to get her out of there and fast" he said; So Sasuke, Ino, Kiba even Arkamaru, grabbed hold on the vine rope while letting Naruto down over the edge.

Naruto is almost close to Sakura, but the edge is breaking as she was about to slip over,

"Hurry" Naruto said as Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and Arkamaru led her down further.

Naruto is getting closer and closer but on every second the edge continues to break and he won't be able to reach her on time. So he started swinging in order to reach her, the other noticed he was swinging.

"What is he doing?" Ino asked,

"I think I know what" Sasuke said as they held on to the vine rope.

Then, 3…2…1…the edge finally breaks and Sakura slipped off of it. She was falling towards the sharp rocks, until

"Got you" Naruto grabbed Sakura in time and swung back away from the rocks.

"He got her, pull them up" Kiba said as they all now pulled them up, Naruto held on to Sakura while they're being pulled up.

"Hang on Sakura, you're going to be alright" Naruto whispered to her even though she's unconscious and she's losing a lot of blood. They were almost up to the edge until the vine rope was breaking, the others didn't notice while they kept on pulling Naruto and Sakura up. Then,

_**Break! **_

The vine rope breaks, and Naruto and Sakura were falling. They were close to their deaths when…

**To be continued… **

**I know, I know I use another cliffy. But I have to, because I have some important homework to do and it might take me a while. I hope you understand. Any way, I appreciate if you review to me about it; if you liked it or something. I'll try my best to update the other chapter. Thanks! BabyKat out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am, sorry if I kept you guys waiting I had some homework to take care of for school. Plus my sister came to visit, any way, I've been working on this chapter about all-night, it put a lot of thought but I think you might like it. So here it is. **

** The Anbu Black Ops are still investigating the murder and find any evidence that might lead to the murderer. As medical nins examine the corpse yet they still don't know what happened to it's head. Meanwhile, Naruto and the others finally found Sakura and they did as they could to save her. Just as they try to pull Naruto and Sakura up the vine rope break and they were falling towards the sharp rocks, until… **

_**Puff! **_

Naruto held on to Sakura but found out they were no longer falling, that something grabbed hold to the vine rope at the end. Naruto looked up and saw someone holding the vine rope while holding onto the edge.

"I figure if I find you guys, you'll be finding Sakura" he said,

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

Kakashi pulled himself over the edge still holding on to the vine rope, Sasuke and the others came and grabbed hold to the vine as they all started pulling them up again. Then at the moment, Naruto and Sakura finally made it up, Kakashi took a good look at Sakura that her pulse is getting low and she's losing too much blood. He put her on her back and said the Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba,

"We have to take her to the hospital and quick" they all agreed and quickly left the area.

**Through the forest not too far from the village… **

A headquarter is hidden within the trees and high enough to see the whole village. Two figures appeared was they entered the headquarter,

"I still think we should have take her out" the grouchy one said,

"You know why can't do that yet" the perky one said.

"I know, I know because it's part of the plan" they enter a room with three seats at the table. They took their seats as they wait for their leader,

"I wonder what's the next step of faze two?" the perky one asked,

"Hopefully, that involves killing" the grouchy one said.

"And it will" they both turned as they heard their leader walked in.

Cleaning the sword with a rag to wipe out every blood stain in it then took a seat and turned to the other two.

"So have you two did as I told you to?" the leader asked after placing the sword on the table.

"We took her away fromt the village" the grouchy one said,

"And use that jutsu on her" the perky one said and chuckled a bit.

"Good, because the next step will soon be ready…as soon as she awakes" the leader placed a bag on the table; it wasn't heavy and it's still wet.

The leader looked back to the other two as they're ready for faze two,

"Now listen up, for the next step we'll go right into faze two" the leader said and the other two started listening.

**Village… **

Sakura was at the hospital and was place to the ER room; Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba and Arkamaru were at the waiting room. A few hours later, one of the medical nins came from the room as he walked towards Kakashi.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked,

"She's fine at the moment, though she lost a lot of blood I'm afraid. She won't be waking up at anytime soon, because of her head injury was close to brain damage which would have killed her" he explained. Kakashi didn't say anything as the medical nin continues,

"And as an order from the Fifth Hokage, I'm afraid I have to ask you and your friends to leave at once" he left. Kakashi turned to Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Kiba for they need to know if Sakura's alright.

"So, is Sakura alright?" Naruto asked,

"She's fine Naruto, but you should know…" Kakashi tried to explained but Naruto interrupted him,

"I want to see her, I want to know if…"

"No Naruto" Kakashi said.

"W…why not, why can't we see her?" Ino asked,

"One of the medical nins informed me about Sakura's condition, she's in a coma right now and won't be waking up in a few days" Kakashi explained. They were all shocked after hearing the news,

"Also he asked for us to leave" Kakashi said.

"But why can't we stay?" Naruto asked,

"Because it's an order from the Fifth Hokage" Kakashi answered. Naruto was concerned as he looked down, Ino felt as if she was going to cry, Kiba and Sasuke stood silence. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said,

"Look Naruto, I know how much you're worried about her and I'm worried about her too, but for right now, she needs rest; and hopefully, soon, she'll wake up." Naruto slowly looked up to him,

"And if it makes you feel better, we'll come back and visit her next week" Kakashi said. Naruto usually don't like to wait that long, but for Sakura's sake he agreed. Kakashi removed his hand from Naruto's shoulders and turned to the others,

"Now all of you should head home…except for you Sasuke" Kakashi looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke turn to his attention,

"You're coming with me" Kakashi said. Sasuke might know why as he followed Kakashi out of the hospital.

Kiba and Arkamaru decide to walk Ino home and Naruto was left behind, thinking about everything happened so fast; Mrs. Haruno was murdered, Sakura was almost killed and the fact that two killers are still somewhere in the village.

_**"I don't know who they are or why they're after Sakura, but when it comes to anyone who dares hurt one of my comrades…I'm going to make them pay!"**_ Naruto thought loudly as he left the hospital.

**ER… **

Sakura was placed in bed with bandages wrapped around her head, obtaining some blood in her system and some oxygen keeping her pulse running. Tsunade and Shizune watched her as she recovers slowly.

"Shizune, are there any reports from the Anbus yet?" Tsunade asked,

"I afraid not Lady Tsunade" Shizune answered.

"For all we know, that Mrs. Haruno was murdered and for some reason, Sakura was almost killed" Tsunade explained.

"Are you saying that the same person who killed her mother try to kill her as well?" Shizuna turned to her and asked.

"Yes and no, we're not sure if it was from the same person…or some allies" Tsunade turned to her.

"Allies?" Shizune wondered,

"When it comes to killing and murders, one person may done it alone; but there's a catch. He/she formed a gang/group that they do must of the work for them, in separate place in a different time. As we examine the body earlier, she was killed this morning through the afternoon, and for what happened to Sakura, she was almost killed this afternoon through 2 to 3 hours ago" Tsunade explained.

"I see, so you're saying that there's more than one killer somewhere in the village?" Shizune asked.

"…I'm afraid so" Tsunade turned back to Sakura,

"We don't who they are or why are they after, but I want you to inform the Anbu's for a look out to anyone who goes near Sakura and try to find out who they are" Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune said and left.

Tsunade kept watching Sakura hoping she might wake up,

_**"Who ever they are, I won't let them hurt you"**_ she thought as she slowly left the room leaving Sakura alone.

**I felt like stopping here for now. But I hope you enjoyed it, if so please review to me about it as I'll try to update the other chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to keep you waiting, I was at New York having Thanksgiving and a Family Reunion but I've been able to work on this chapter. It took some time and I'm not sure is what you guys hope for; but I think you might like it. If not, I'll understand. Enjoy! **

**A few days passed by, yet, Sakura is still not awaking up; and the Anbu's hardly found any evidence that leads to the killer. Sasuke told Kakashi about what he knows before they found Sakura; plus they're keeping the Anbu's are keeping their guard up for the killer. But for now… **

Kakashi was at the Mountains keeping a look out for anything suspicious; being aware for the culprit or his/her allies. While he watched the village from above he thought back about when he had a talk with Sasuke.

**Flashback… **

_**Kakashi and Sasuke were at the training area alone, discussing about what happen before Sakura was found. **_

_**"We don't know who they are or why they took her, but we do know that they're not normal" Sasuke said, **_

_**"I see, so you don't know much about those two people who took Sakura?" Kakashi asked. **_

_**"As Kiba explained to me and Naruto, one of them was a man with giant-sized feet and the other was a woman with blonde hair" Sasuke explained, **_

_**"Hm…" Kakashi said. **_

_**"It's not much but I'll be aware about those two, in the meantime, it would be best if you and Naruto should stay out of this. Even though both of you been able to find Sakura in time, but I don't think it's safe for both of you to be involve in this situation" Kakashi explained, **_

_**"…I understand" Sasuke said with his hands in his pocket and looked away. **_

_**"Alright then, that's all I need to know; I'll inform this to the Fifth Hokage, while you and Naruto…" Kakashi said, **_

_**"Stay out of it" Sasuke answered. **_

_**"Good, I'll see later" Kakashi said and disappeared, Sasuke started walking home, **_

_**"Hn…whatever" he murmured. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"I sure hope Naruto will be alright" **_Kakashi thought.

**Ramen place… **

Naruto was sitting on the stood looking down at his cup of water, all quiet and worried; like the time he was competing with Neji Hyuga at the Chuunin Exam. Then,

"Hey there Naruto, are you hunger for some beef and pork? Chicken and shrimp? Roast beef and chicken?" the ramen man asked. **(I don't remember his name.)**

"No…not really" Naruto answered. The ramen man looked at him as he kind tell that something is bothering him, so he asked,

"You're still worried about her are you?"

"It's already been three days and I'm not sure if she's every going to wake up" Naruto said still looking down at his cup. Then the ramen man decided to cheer him up 'and maybe, get him to buy some ramen.'

"Look Naruto, I see that you're worried about her and all, but sulking about it won't do anything. You just need to be confident and, who knows, she might wake up sooner than we hope" he said. Naruto led his eyes towards him as he continue talking,

"Plus, I'm sure that she'll get out of her coma in no time. So there is nothing to be worry about Naruto, I'm sure she's fine" he said and gave him a smile.

Naruto looked down at his cup again and smiled a bit,

"Yeah, I guess" he said.

"Good to hear, now how about some ramen?" he asked as he started cooking,

"Mm…maybe one or two" Naruto answered,

"Coming right up" he said.

**Hospital… **

Sakura was still in bed with bandage wrapped around her heard and obtaining more oxygen. Shizune and one the medical nins are there checking on her; to see if she's still in her coma or not. The medical nin said to Shizune,

"She's able to obtain enough blood and her pulse is back to normal" he explained. Shizune turned to Sakura,

"Though her head injury is complicated, that she might be in coma for about…a week or two" he explained. Shizune sighed silently,

"I just hope that she might wake up soon" Shizune said. The medical nin was on his way to the door when he said,

"I already called two medical nins so they can take away the equipments, and the Hokage needs to see you" he said. Shizune turned to him,

"Very well then" she said.

They both left the room and the other two medical nins came in, after the door was shut, Sakura was left alone with two medical nins. Two males and one of them was carrying a large kit, they both look at Sakura; the first one said,

"Who would have know what she had gone through"

"Yeah, couldn't help but feel sorry for her" the other one said.

Then at that moment, one of them opened the kit and pulled out a living slithering cobra "Ssssssss!" As it was taken out, it looked ready to attack it's prey or to say, it's lunch. Both medical nins made an evil smirk on their faces,

"Too bad she has to go" the first one said while holding the snake, the other one giggled and said,

"You got that right. Now let's give her our little farewell gift."

He placed the cobra on the bed so it slither it's way up to Sakura, she was still breathing while the cobra slithered on top her and near her face. It looked at her "Sssssss!" still breathing and not moving a muscle. At that moment, the cobra stood up with it's fangs out still looking at looking down at his prey. Both men still have their evil smirk on their face as they watch the predator about to catch its prey.

With no hesitation, the cobra strike its prey with its fangs…until, a kurnai appeared and hit the cobra to the head then pinned to the wall. Both medical nins turned and saw Shizune and three Anbu Black Ops, with their kurnais out and in their stance.

"We finally caught you two" Shizune said, both medical nins turned to them not surprised and stood still.

"Now release that jutsu and identify yourselves" Shizune demand, they were silent at the moment then,

_**Puff! **_

The two medical nins were the same two wearing black caps wearing their hoods, Shizune and the Anbus are still on their stance. One on the left giggled and said,

"It would have seems like you weaklings aren't easy to be fooled with after all." Shizune stood to her place,

"Like we actually going to fall for that jutsu, disguising yourselves just to sneak in unnoticed. I figure that Sakura is the one you're after, but we caught you off guard and there's no where to escape" Shizune said.

"Ha! You actually believe that you caught us? Think again!" the one on the right threw the large kit to the floor in front of Shizune and the Anbu's. It let opened more snakes slithering out of the kit right towards Shizune and the Anbu's. They back away from them as they started biting and moving close to them, Shizune turned to the killers as they were about to escape. They both ran towards the windows and,

_**BREAK!!! **_

They broke threw the windows as they were falling out of the 7th floor; they both land on top of the other building. They jumped to building to building away from the hospital as possible.

Shizune and the Anbu's fight and killing off the snakes getting them out of the way, Shizune turned to the Anbu's,

"After them" she ordered them. The Anbu's followed the killers out the window and while they're chasing them they'll alert every Black Ops to help them ASAP.

After they left, Shizune stayed behind fighting the snakes; some of them were almost close to Sakura but Shizune spit out poison needles out of her mouth and hit each and every one of them. Some of the snakes were about to attack her but she jumped away from them and threw shuriken and kurnai's at them; right to their heads. Shizune had killed every snake in this room; some were pinned to the wall bleeding and most of them on the floor.

Medical nins came in when they heard a big commotion from the other room. They saw dead snakes all over the floor and on the walls, Shizune turned to the nins as she stood still.

"Take Sakura to a different room, somewhere safe until further notice. Call every Jounins to get rid of these snakes and range a full investigate while I inform the Hokage about this, understood?" she ordered them. They nodded and did as they were told, Shizune quickly left the room and out of the hospital.

**Hokage office… **

Tsunade and Tonton were alone in the office, and Tsunade had a lot of paper work to do. She sighed,

"One thing I hate being Hokage is to fill out every single paper work" she murmured while looking at the piles of papers.

"Oink" Tonton respond. They were alone until someone came threw the door, it was Shizune panting for running from the hospital through the village and all the way up to the stairs.

"Shizune" Tsunade said,

"Oink" Tonton said.

"It was them Lady Tsunade, they tried killed Sakura again" Shizune said, Tsunade and Tonton were shock about the news. Tsunade got out of her seat,

"When and where?" she asked,

"Today at the hospital" Shizune answered.

"You know where they are?"

"No, but the Anbu's are chasing them"

"Have they alerted other Black Ops to capture the killers?"

"They have"

"I want every Jounin and Chuunin to be aware for the killers all over the village and some have to stand guard and protect Sakura under any circumstances, understood?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune bowed and left the office.

Tsunade still stood at her desk while Tonton looked at her,

_**"It doesn't make sense, why are they after Sakura…what is it that they want from her"**_ she thought deeply as she slowly took her seat.

_**"Whatever it is, I'll make sure they won't go anywhere near her…by any means necessary"**_ she thought and sit quietly not saying a word. Tonton still looked at her for she's begin to worry,

"Oink" she respond.

**Is this where I stop, I hope it's more than enough for you guys and I hope you liked it. I appreciate if you review to me about while I work on updating the other chapter. See you later. BabyKat out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To those who read the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. So I've been working on this chapter while I was working on the other chapter of my first story. You might understand that I've tried multi-task on both stories; but I figure I try to work on them one at the time. Besides that, enjoy this chapter I've worked on. **

**It continues when the two killers strike again as they were about to kill Sakura again. Luckily Shizune and the Anbu's stopped them on time; they almost captured them but they manage to escape. Shizune already inform Lady Tsunade while the Anbu's are chasing after the killers. But little did they know… **

The killers are still running through the village and the Black Ops are on their tail.

"Being on a chase is not what I have in mind" the perky one said,

"No matter, they won't catch us" the grouchy one said while still on the run.

Then shuriken appeared in front of them, they both stopped and been able to dodge; the grouchy one use a shield attach to its right arm to deflect the shuriken. The shield was made of 55 steel and 45 titanium. The perky one dodge the shuriken by jumping and flipped backwards; went left to right so dodging every shuriken in each distance.

After they dodge the shuriken, they looked up and saw four more Anbu's standing on the building. They looked down on them,

"You two aren't going anywhere" one of them said. Then the killers ran to the other direction until three more Anbu's blocked their way. They looked around and saw every Anbu's circling around them. The other Anbu's jumped out of the building to the ground and they all looked at the killers in the center,

"You're surrounded, now both of surrender now or we'll just take you out" one of them said after they all got their kurnai's out.

At that moment, they smirked evilly as they stood back to back at the center of the circle. Then all of the sudden, the clouds turned gray and blocked the sun. Some of the Black Ops notice the weather changing and thunder is coming. The killers chuckled evilly,

"You weaklings have no idea who you're dealing with" the grouchy one said,

"But we're more than happy…" the perky one revealed glowing yellow eyes and an evil smile under the hood. The grouchy one revealed glowing blue eyes looking directly at the Black Ops.

"TO OBLIGE!" the perky one said then the sound of lightening struck from the clouds.

Some of the Anbu's stepped back for they sensed a powerful chakra from those two, "Wha…what are they?" one of them said then at that moment, they revealed their faces out of their hoods and,

"WHAT THE HELL…"

**The other side of the village… **

Naruto left the Ramen place and was heading home. After he walked around the corner he spotted Shikamaru and Choji just got out of the Buffet restaurant. Choji was carrying a bag full of Bar-B-Que chicken and Shikamaru spotted Naruto walking towards them.

"Hey Shikamaru, hey Choji" Naruto said,

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru said, Choji swallowed his bite of chicken,

"Hey there Naruto" he said.

"Choji are you eating their Bar-B-Que chicken…again?" Naruto asked,

"Yep" Choji answered and took another bite of chicken.

"So what you been up to?" Shikamaru asked,

"Nothing much…just heading home" Naruto looked away still moping. Shikamaru can tell that look on Naruto's face and knows what it is.

"Love to stay and talk but 'munch' I think I should 'gulp' head home now, so I'll 'munch' see you guys later" Choji said while eating more chicken then he left Shikamaru and Naruto.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto,

"Look, I can tell you're worried about her" he said.

"Well I couldn't help it, its bad enough that she's in a coma and she lost her mother all in one day; but I kept thinking what would have happen if I was there… that she never have gotten hurt" Naruto looked down.

_**"I would have protected her" **_Naruto thought deeply.

"Listen Naruto, don't blame yourself for what happened to Sakura, it's not your fault" Shikamaru said, Naruto didn't say anything while still looking down. Shikamaru placed his hand on his shoulder and said,

"For all we know, she's safe in the hospital well guard and she's going to fine" Naruto looked up to him.

"I guess" Naruto said then Shikamaru removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Though, there are two things I don't get, who killed Mrs. Haruno and why are they after Sakura?" Naruto asked,

"That's strange" Shikamaru said while looking up to the sky.

"I know, it hardly makes any sense of why they're…" Shikamaru interrupted Naruto,

"No not that, I meant the weather" Naruto looked up to the sky seeing gray clouds and heard some thunders.

"I don't remember any rain/storm coming today" Shikamaru said,

"Now that you mention it, I kind of notice it too when I left the Ramen place fifteen minutes ago" Naruto said.

"Something's not right" Shikamaru said as they both watch the gray clouds circling to the other area then saw some lightening everywhere. Then at that moment, the lightening formed around clouds towards the other area and then…

_**ZAP!!! ZING!!! BOOM!!! **_

A humongous amount of lightening struck at that area, showing its massive light about half way across the village. Shikamaru and Naruto couldn't see what's going on for the light was too bright for them to see and very powerful. Then at that moment, the massive light was gone and the gray clouds suddenly disappeared.

"What was that?" Naruto asked,

"I don't know but it struck from that area, come on" Shikamaru answered then they both ran off to the area where that lightening struck.

**Area…**

After Shikamaru and Naruto ran around the corner, that's when they saw…, dead bodies… of Anbu Black Ops. They were at a circle and the center shows exactly where the lightening struck. Shikamaru and Naruto felt stunned after seeing every dead body; some of them were electrified over a thousand bolts and the rest of them shows blood.

"What the…" Shikamaru said,

"What just happened?" Naruto said then he spotted someone ahead. He took a close look of who it is…and it was Sasuke, he was on his knee and was next to one of the Anbu's, Naruto and Shikamaru ran up to him,

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to them,

"Naruto…Shikamaru…" he said,

"Do you know what happened here?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I just got here, I was busy training until I saw some powerful lightening struck somewhere in the village…" Sasuke turned back to the Anbu, who's lying on the ground injured,

"When I came I found these Anbu's dead, everyone except this one."

The Anbu is still breathing but was very wounded by a high voltage from the lightening. He coughed out some blood as he slowly turned to them,

"Th…..th….they're….n….n…no…not…." he whispered then he coughed out more blood.

"Don't say anything, we're here to help you" Shikamaru said to him,

"Th…they're….not….hu….hu…." he whispered until he went unconscious.

"What is he trying to say?" Naruto asked,

"It doesn't matter now, we need to take him to the hospital and fast" Shikamaru said as he and Sasuke picked him up; Sasuke carried him on the left and Shikamaru carried him on the right. They started leaving the area, Naruto couldn't help but look at every dead body they passed by and wondered,

_**"Who could have done this?"**_ he thought.

**Hokage office… **

Tsunade was half way finished with all the paper works then she heard someone at the door, it was one of the Anbu's from the investigation back at the hospital. Tsunade turned to him, "What's your report?" she asked,

"As we dispose every dead snake from the ER, we hardly found any clues/evidence from the killers, though…" he said.

"Though what?" Tsunade asked,

"We did found two corpses stuffed in the supply room, two medical nins with their necks broken and been dead less than an hour ago" he explained.

Tsunade was tightening both of her hands near her face after hearing two more people were killed.

"We examined their body but couldn't find any clues of them either" the Anbu said,

"Hm…" Tsunade muttered.

"What about Sakura?" she asked,

"The medical nins placed her in a different where she'll be safe" he answered.

"Good, I want you and the other Black Ops must keep a look out if the killers are still around; for all we know it's Sakura they're after so make sure she's well guard" she ordered him.

"Yes" he bowed and left her office.

_**"I see their game…they're making sure that they won't leave anything behind; after they done their work, they cleaned up their mess so no one will know it was them. Very clever, but we're not through yet"**_ Tsunade thought and went back on finishing the paper works.

**Hospital… **

The Anbu was place in the ER while the medical nins tendered his wounds, and at that time Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto were outside with Shizune.

"Tell me what happened" Shizune said,

"We don't know exactly what happened but all we saw some huge lightening struck by and, for some reason, every Black Ops were all killed. Though, one manage to survive but he's very wounded" Shikamaru explained.

"So all you've seen was some huge lightening…and you believe it killed the rest of the Anbu's?" Shizune asked,

"Yes…and no, because when I notice the weather changing I find it very strange that it suddenly shows some thunder and lightening in this time of day. Also, it suddenly disappeared after that lightening struck, it doesn't seem right" Shikamaru explained.

"I see…I'll inform the Hokage about this, though I appreciate if you and your friends stay out of this, understood?" Shizune said,

_**"It must have something to do with the killers"**_ she thought.

"Understood" Shikamaru said,

"Good" Shizune said and left them.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke then he looked around and asked him,

"Say Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Sasuke looked around as he found out that Naruto was gone. Then he took a minute to think and said,

"I think I know where he gone to" Shikamaru took a moment to think and asked,

"You mean he's…?" Sasuke nodded,

"Uh-hu" he said then he and Shikamaru left to find Naruto.

**Room… **

Naruto was sitting next to the bed where Sakura is, he held her hand as he watch her sleep. Then he remembered what he last said to her before it all happened.

**Flashback… **

_**Team 7 were at the training ground, except Naruto and Sasuke are arguing again and Kakashi just left them. **_

_**"Forget it dobe, you'll never be good enough to beat me" Sasuke said, **_

_**"You wanna do this right here and now?" Naruto said angrily and got to his fighting stance. **_

_**"Guys, don't do this" Sakura beg them, **_

_**"Why bother, you're just the waste of my time" Sasuke said and started walking away. **_

_**Naruto became angrier after what Sasuke just said to him then Sakura said, **_

_**"Look Naruto, I don't think you and Sasuke should be fighting all the time. It's bad enough after every mission we've gone to, and I don't think…" **_

_**"Shut-up" **_

_**"What?" she asked as Naruto turned to her, **_

_**"Just shut-up, you always think that we can't fight all the time but what's really bad enough is that you always interfere when it come to me and Sasuke" he said angrily at her. **_

_**"But Naruto…" Sakura said softly but sadly, **_

_**"Listen Sakura, why not you do us all a favor AND BUT-OUT!" Naruto yelled at her and stormed his way home. **_

_**Sakura was left alone with over-flowing tears in her eyes, not only to see them fight again but also been yelled at; and it hurts her inside. At that moment, she ran home crying. **_

**Flashback over… **

Naruto tighten his fist as he felt guilt flowing in him and felt as if he was going to cry, _**"I never meant to say those things to you… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I was a complete jerk and never should have said those things about you Sakura" **_he thought deeply. Then he looked at Sakura and still holding her hand,

_**"If you never have gotten hurt… or in a coma… I wanted you to know that…"**_

"I'm sorry" Naruto said to her.

He still watched her sleeping and hoped that she heard him, and at that moment, Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing at the door after what they saw and heard from Naruto. Shikamaru decided to interfere,

"Naruto" Naruto turned to them,

"As much as we're all worried about Sakura, it would be best if we give her some time… everything's going to be fine Naruto, she's going to be okay" Shikamaru cheering him up.

Naruto slowly turned to Sakura as he calmly got off of the seat,

"We should leave now, let her rest hopefully she'll wake up" Sasuke said. Naruto still looked at her while he slowly let go of her hand then he turned to Shikamaru and Sasuke as they both left the room.

_**"I wonder if she heard me?"**_ Naruto thought.

**Room… **

Sakura was left alone again but little as they know, if Naruto kept holding her hand, two of her fingers (the index and the middle finger) just twitched the moment they just left.

**This is where I stopped, not just to work on the other update but also on my other story; it you understand. I hope you enjoyed it and I would like it if you review to me about it. I'll try to update the other chapter soon. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm here; sorry about that. I was busy with the other chapter of the other story. But since I'm gone with that, I get the time to finish this up; if I didn't kept you guys waiting too long. At that time, here's the chapter I updated and enjoy; if you don't like it, I understand; if so, I'm glad. **

** The killers were able to escape the Anbu's; yet they failed to eliminate their target. At that time, one of the Anbu's managed to survive the attack from the killers that Tsunade and Shizune are going to get some information from him. Naruto and Sasuke are still arguing, yet Naruto kept thinking about Sakura and felt guilty of what he last said to her. Then… **

**Five days later… **

Sakura is recovering very well, though the medical nins can hardly figure out the cause of her head injury. Tsunade and Shizune were standing and watching Sakura still sleeping,

"It's already been a week but we still had no sign of the killers in the village" Shizune explained to Tsunade.

"Is the Anbu recovered?" Tsunade asked,

"His condition is not in a full recovery but the medical nins told me he might be about to talk; but not so much" Shizune answered.

"I see" Tsunade said while still looking at Sakura and the bandages wrapped around her head.

"Did the medical nins know anything about her head injury and the effect of her coma?" Tsunade asked,

"When they X-ray her skull, they told me that they couldn't tell if it's a regular head injury or some kind of brain damage…that it'll last for a week" Shizune answered.

"Hm…" Tsunade responded then she took a moment to think.

Then she walked up to Sakura with her right hand glowing green, placed it on her bandages and begin to heal her.

"Shizune… I want you to keep an eye on Sakura in case she wakes up" she said,

"After the investigation with the Anbu?" Shizune asked,

"After the investigation" Tsunade answered.

About a minute later, Tsunade stop healing Sakura and removed her hand,

"She'll be out of her coma by tomorrow morning, at that time, she'll be able to tell us who did this to her and why" she said.

"I understand" Shizune said.

Then they left the room to go the ER where the Anbu was place to get information from him.

**Training… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were at the training field practicing some combat with each other. Sasuke was hiding in the trees, Naruto was hiding in the bushes and Kakashi's… reading his Icha-Icha Paradise and out of the open.

Sasuke got out of his hiding place and hid behind a tree close enough to Kakashi, he got out his kunai and in his position, until he heard,

"Shadow clone jutsu" a voice said.

Then something came out of the bushes, Naruto and his clones charge at Kakashi. Kakashi still held on to his orange book and blocked every attack from the clones; from every punch, kick and double-attack. Naruto hardly touched him when Kakashi grabbed the real one and threw him to the tree where Sasuke is hiding.

Sasuke saw Naruto coming and quickly got out of his hiding place to dodge him; when he hit the tree. Then suddenly… Kakashi appeared behind him, grabbed and twisted his wrist; just to make him drop his kunai. Then he used his other hand to pressed Sasuke's head to the ground and sat on him so he won't escape from him **(similar to their Bell test.) **

Naruto slowly got up to his feet and saw Kakashi on Sasuke holding a kunai near Sasuke's neck.

"You two need to do more teamwork, both of your strategies were no better than before. Sasuke, your lack of ability need more improvement and Naruto, you're completely out of focus and not thinking logically" Kakashi explained to both them. Naruto didn't say anything as he just stood still while Kakashi let go of Sasuke from the ground.

_**"For some reason, having a two member squad is not much help as I thought"**_ Kakashi thought while looking at both his teammates.

"You just have to spring out and ruin everything don't you dobe" Sasuke said,

"Well at least I'm the one doing all the work while you were hiding teme" Naruto said angrily.

"I was setting a trap" Sasuke said,

"A trap? What trap?" Naruto said when he was walking forward when,

"Naruto don't…!" Sasuke tried to stop him but Naruto took the last step and broke an invisible string, which lead to the trees attacked to a pile of heavy rocks and sprang up a large net from under Sasuke and Naruto feet.

They were both caught in the trap and hanged inside the net,

"Oh… this trap, why didn't you least say so in the first place" Naruto said then Sasuke glared at him as his vein pops in his forehead.

"This is what I meant about teamwork, you both need to cooperate" Kakashi said while looking at Naruto and Sasuke hanging inside the net.

"Why bother, the dobe always ruin everything" Sasuke said,

"Hey, I don't always screw up you know, and besides, you're the one who likes to show off thinking that you're better than everyone" Naruto said.

"I was the one protecting this team" Sasuke said,

"Well this team would be a whole lot better if Sakura was…" Naruto stopped himself when he almost slipped his tongue. Sasuke and Kakashi became silent after Naruto mention about their other teammate.

"…if Sakura was here" Naruto murmured the last of the sentence and looked away.

They all became silent at that moment, that took Kakashi the time to think then he looked up to Naruto and Sasuke and said,

"Listen, I was thinking we can visit her at the hospital next week, but in this case… we can visit her tomorrow." Naruto and Sasuke turned to their sensei,

"After all, she is our teammate and we need to be there for her," Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

Naruto and Sasuke did not say anything but nodded,

_**"At some point, she's safe from who's ever after her" **_Sasuke thought,

_**"Sakura" **_Naruto thought.

"Alright then, that's enough practice for today; so I'll be heading home now, later" Kakashi said and 'puff' away from the area and leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone…hanging.

"At least he should of done is to let us down first" Naruto murmured that he's hanging inside the net with Sasuke.

"Yeah, and you're the last person I want to be around with" Sasuke said after he folded his arms,

"Well I would think of a better place with someone rather than hanging out with you," Naruto said with his vein pops in his forehead.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Whatever" he said then… the rope suddenly broke and they both fell to the ground. They're free from the net but they got hurt when they land to the ground; Naruto land on top of Sasuke and Sasuke' s… well he landed on his back.

"Okay… that hurt" Naruto said while rubbing his head, Sasuke pop another vein on his forehead that Naruto was on top of him,

"Get off of me" he pushed Naruto off him. Naruto glare at him as he got to his feet,

"Whatever, at least I'm no longer stuck with you" he said, Sasuke to his feet and glare back at him,

"You and me both" he said. They glare at each other then they turned their backs and walked away.

"Dobe" Sasuke murmured,

"Teme" Naruto murmured at each other's backs and left the area.

_**"'Hmph' who needs that teme any way, when it comes to fighting I can handle it myself…..though…"**_ Naruto stopped walking and looked down to the ground,

_**"It doesn't feel the same without Sakura… I wonder how she is right now?"**_ he thought.

**Hospital… **

**Sakura's mind… **

_**"Where am I?"**_ Sakura stood in the forest around her,

_**"Why am I doing here?" **_she looked around and saw nothing but trees….until she gasped when she mirrors appeared floating around her.

_**"What the…?" **_she stood still and looked at every mirror around her then she turned around and saw the first mirror showing something. She looked carefully and saw… a pink-haired little girl sitting in the flower field with a little blonde girl; they were both giggling and having a good time.

_**"That's me and Ino… when we were at the Academy"**_ Sakura said then she turned to the other mirror and saw another image. A raven-haired boy with onyxed eyes, looking cool and handsome; he was in the middle of a fight when he blew out his Fireball jutsu. She blushed a bit then she turned to the other mirror showing another image. A blonde boy with blue eyes, being very brave and enthusiastic; he's also in a middle of a fight when he used his Shadow clone jutsu.

She smiled a bit then looked around every mirror showing different images; about when she first became a Genin, her first mission to the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, the Forest of Death, everything she'd gone through her life. Then she turned to the other mirror showing an image of Team 7 watching the sunset looking all happy. That made Sakura smiled,

_**"Naruto… Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei…"**_ she said while watching the three people who are dear to her.

**Outside the hospital… **

Two figures are on top of a building, watching Sakura through the window. One of them was standing with their arms folded and the other was sitting on the edge.

"Looks like she's going to wake up sooner than we thought" the perky one said while sitting down and smiling,

"It doesn't matter any way, we have to proceed with the plan" the grouchy one said while standing and looking impatient.

"I know- I know…" the perky one said while on her feet,

"I just wish I can see the look on their faces when…"

"JUST RELEASE THAT JUTSU" the grouchy one yelled.

"Alright- alright, you don't need to yell" the perky one started doing some hand signs, focus the chakra that was left in Sakura then said,

"Gabaki Release."

**Sakura's mind… **

Sakura was looking at every mirror floating around her, she felt calm and relaxed at that time. Until, suddenly… Sakura looked at the sky and red clouds appeared and block the sun. Everything was dark and red and the wind was blowing; Sakura took a step back,

_**"What's going on?"**_ she said then she looked at the sky again when she heard some thunder and lightening. Then she heard a roar from within the clouds, she took another step back when she spotted some creature coming. It roared again as it revealed itself, a demon red dragon flying out of the clouds and heading straight towards Sakura.

Sakura was unarmed and out of time, the dragon was coming in fast so all she can do is to use defense. But little did she expect, dragon split into five and flew passed her, for it wasn't aiming at her. She turned around and saw that the five dragons are after the floating mirrors, breaking each and every one of them.

_**BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! **_

Every mirror has been broken to pieces; Sakura was stun watching red dragons shattered every image of every mirrors. After they've broken all the mirrors, the five red dragons fused back to one dragon again and turned to Sakura; for now it's after her.

Sakura saw it glaring at her,

_**"Shit, now it's after me"**_ she said then without a second thought she started to run through the red forest. The red dragon saw her running and start flying after her. Sakura kept on running through the forest trying to get away from it. Thunder and lightening struck as the dragon was on her tail. She doesn't know where she's going as she kept running through the forest,

_**"Why is it after me?"**_

Sakura ran out of the forest to a red open area, the dragon was flying behind her and she kept on running… until,

_**ZAP!! **_

Lightening struck near Sakura, as she flew and fell to the ground then the clouds formed together, and thunder and lightening rumbled. Sakura looked up as she can tell that there's going to be another lightening struck. She quietly got up to her feet when…

_**ZAP!! **_

Another lightening struck but, this time, it trail after Sakura as she's running from it. She kept running away run it then…

_**BOOM! **_

She flew again and not just fell to the ground but to a hill, Sakura was rolling down the hill to another open area in the forest. She was panting very hard after all that running,

_**"What's happening?"**_ Sakura slowly got back to her feet then she spotted a large shadow passed her. She froze as she almost forgot… that red dragon. She slowly looked up and saw the red dragon roared again and flying straight towards her with an ultimate speed; she couldn't move her muscle as if she was paralyzed. Then at that moment…

_**BREAK!!! **_

The red demon dragon broke through the ground in front of Sakura, as she began falling from under her feet. That her whole world shattered right before her eyes, everything was gone and she fell straight to the darkness,

_**"No…"**_ then she disappeared into the darkness.

**Outside the hospital… **

The perky one made smirk then giggled and said,

"It's been done"

"Good… let's go" the grouchy one said then they both disappeared.

**ER… **

Tsunade and Shizune stood next to the Anbu as he's regaining some blood and medicine, and was bandage up; but complete under a serious condition. Tsunade and Shizune are still upset that the killers escaped and they killed more people.

"So you were the one who survive the attack from the killers?" Tsunade asked,

"…yes Lady Hokage" he answered firmly.

"I wish for you to tell us what happened, about the other Anbu's, the two killers, everything you know about the fight" Tsunade said,

"That is, if you could remember" Shizune said.

"It happened when… a storm appeared out of nowhere. We had them surrounded… we almost had them, until… they both developed some power chakra. It was so powerful… that no human can obtain that much chakra… they weren't humans at all" he squeezed the sheets and continued. "The first one had thousand bolts of lightening on her hair…she struck and killed 4 Anbu's from her hands" he explained,

"She?!" Tsunade said,

"Are you saying one of the killers is identified as a woman?" Shizune asked,

"Yes…" he answered firmly again.

"Then you know the identity of her partner?" Tsunade asked,

"No… all I know is that her partner is made out of… water… until then… I was struck and electrified by a powerful lightening… and that's as much as I could remember when those three boys found me" he said.

"Its not much information as we hope but it'll do" Tsunade said,

"Forgive me for failing you Lady Hokage" he said firmly once more,

"You've did what you did, and that's all that counts" Tsunade smiled a bit.

Then two medical nins and a nurse came in,

"Thank you for telling us what happened, that means a lot" Tsunade said to the Anbu,

"Anything for you Lady Hokage" he said firmly again but manage to smile. Then Tsunade and Shizune left the room as the medical nins and the nurse are taking over.

**Hallway… **

Tsunade and Shizune are walking through the halls, discussing about their talk with the Anbu.

"All we know is that one of the killers a woman… but I don't understand what he means about her partner made out of water, it hardly made any sense" Shizune said.

"Maybe, maybe not" Tsunade said, Shizune looked confused and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"You're forgetting that the woman had lightening bolts flowing in hair and struck them with her hands, which mean her partner is not just made of water but controlling rain" Tsunade explained. Shizune stopped walking for she's more confused,

"I don't understand what you're going at" she said, Tsunade stopped walking and turned to Shizune,

"It's this… old rumor I heard a long time ago, about three people have the control of the weather. One of them can control thunder, the other on lightening and the other on rain, except no one knows who they are but they do know that they'd killed a lot of people in different villages. I didn't believe it at first, but after what the Anbu explained what happened to him, it come to thought that it was them" Tsunade explained.

"So the two killers we know had the control of lightening and rain" Shizune begin to understand,

"Which makes their leader the control of thunder" Tsunade said.

"I see, so what do you think we should do?" Shizune asked,

"I don't know yet, but for that time we'll get some information from Sakura as soon as she wakes up tomorrow" Tsunade answered.

"I agree, I'll see to it that the other Anbu's keep their guard up and I'll watch over Sakura" Shizune said,

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then" Tsunade said as she turned went back walking away,

"Of course, Lady Tsunade" Shizune said then she turned and walked to the opposite direction.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review to me about it while I'll try to update the other chapter. And I saw your reviews and I'm glad that you liked it so far, but not to worry, there's more to the sorry than you might not** **expect. See ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I was working on the other chapter of the other story, but I feel like doing multi-tasking again. Usually, I work on the first than the other the most, but when it involves readers, like you, I can work on both them at a time. Just letting you know before you're reading this chapter, thanks for your attention and enjoy. **

**The Anbu's are still on the look out for the killers as Tsunade ordered them and making sure that Sakura's safe. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are on their way to the hospital to visit Sakura; everything was going swell until… an unexpected visitor came. As for right now… **

**Morning at the hospital… **

Sakura was still in bed yet she no longer has the bandages wrapped around her head, Shizune and Tonton were standing next to her, watching and waiting for her awakening. Then a half-hour later… Sakura slowly opened her eyes and glance at the ceiling. Shizune made a smiled on her face,

"It's good to have you back Sakura" she said then Sakura turned to her and Tonton, she slowly sat up but didn't say anything.

"At first I thought you might never wake up but luckily Lady Tsunade helped you to your full recovery" Shizune said.

"Oink" Tonton jumped on the bed and on Sakura's lap; Sakura stuttered when Tonton jumped on her lap. Then she was calm and placed her hands on Tonton; petting her.

"Tonton's also happy to see you back" Shizune said then she sat on the bed next facing Sakura,

"Is there anything you might need, something to eat or drink?" she asked,

"Yes, I am kind of hungry… though may I ask you something?" Sakura smiled a bit while petting Tonton.

"Of course, what is it?" Shizune said then Sakura turned to her and asked,

"Exactly…who is this Sakura person?"

**(Everything drops)**

Shizune's smile suddenly disappeared after what she just heard, Tonton was surprise also,

"I-I'm sorry… what's that?" she asked,

"I asked, who this Sakura person is, I wouldn't mind meeting her" Sakura said. Shizune slowly got off the bed while looking at her.

"But… don't you know who I am?" she asked, Sakura shook her head,

"No not really, I don't even know where I am" she said then turned to the window. Shizune stood still and kept her eyes on Sakura,

_**"She can't be"**_ she thought.

"Then…don't you know who you are?" she asked, Sakura turned to her again,

"No, not at all" she answered. Shizune was stunned,

_**"Oh no, this is bad"**_ she thought while looking at Sakura looking at the window again.

**Bridge… **

Naruto and Sasuke are at the bridge waiting for their sensei,

_**"I wonder what should I get for Sakura while we visit her?"**_ Naruto thought while standing and his arms folded.

_**"I still want to know who was after Sakura and why"**_ Sasuke thought while standing and having his hands on his pockets.

**An hour later…**

"Yo" Kakashi appeared,

"You're late" Naruto said while pointing his index finger at him,

"Sorry about that, I got myself lost in the path of life" Kakashi said.

"Enough with your lies already, I thought we're going to see Sakura" Naruto said, Kakashi said,

"Yes of course, so let's be on our way then" Kakashi said then he begin to walk away, Naruto and Sasuke followed and on their way to the hospital.

**This afternoon at the gate… **

Two Jounins was standing guard for anyone who's coming in/out of the village; and also on the look out for the killers. It was quiet at that moment then they both spotted something coming. They saw a carriage being pulled by two horses coming so they decide to check on the passengers before they let them enter the village. The horse driver made the horses stop pulling as the Jounins approach to them,

"Not to worry, we're just here to check that's all" one the Jounin said to the horse driver. Then the other Jounin walked towards the side of the carriage, then he try to see any passengers inside.

"Anyone there" he asked then the horse driver got off his post and walked to the carriage to open the door. After he opened it, the Jounin saw only one passenger in there; a woman with her arms folded and her legs crossed over. She turned to both men with her deceitful look on her face,

"Is there a problem?" she asked to the Jounin.

"No mama', we're just checking" the Jounin answered then the horse driver closed the door and went back to his post. The Jounins stood a side,

"You may enter" one of the Jounin said and the horse rider made the horses move the carriage again. As they entered through the gate, the woman inside the carriage still has her arms folded and looked very impatient.

"The sooner we leave this disgusting village, the better" she said.

**Village… **

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are on their way to the hospital but Naruto kept thinking what he should get for Sakura. Just as they walked close to a flower shop, Naruto had finally had an idea,

"Hold on a minute, I going to buy something for Sakura, I'll be right back" Naruto said to Sasuke and Kakashi then he went inside the flower shop.

**Flower shop… **

Naruto was looking around trying to figure out what flower to buy,

"Okay, what should I get? Hm… roses… tulips… lilies… I'm not sure if daffodils will do" Naruto whispered to himself. Then he heard a voice,

"Naruto" he turned to counter and saw Ino at the register,

"It's hardly a surprise to see you here" she said.

"Yeah good to see you too Ino" Naruto said and went back searching for a flower, Ino left the counter and walked up to Naruto,

"Let me guess, you're on your way to the hospital to visit Sakura and you're looking for a flower to buy for her?" Ino asked. Naruto turned to her,

"Yeah, do you have anything, I don't know… something special or new?" he asked. Ino smiled,

"I'm glad you asked, follow me" Ino walked back to the register and Naruto followed her. Ino reached up to the shelf and got out pinkish lilies and violet flowers around it, strapped around in a small bag filled with water and a pink ribbon tied. She place it on the counter to Naruto,

"My mom made this arrangement last week, it's special and new" Ino explained. Naruto took a good look at the flowers and held it,

"I think Sakura would love this" Ino said. Naruto took a smell at it then he smiled,

"It sure smells nice, how much is it?" he asked Ino,

"Fifty yens" she answered.

"What!? Ah-man, I was saving this money for something later" Naruto said then he reach to his pocket to get is froggy wallet.

"Is it for ramens?" Ino asked as Naruto got his frog-wallet out,

"…maybe" he answered then he opened his wallet and got out fifty yens. He gave it to Ino and she charged it,

"Will you tell Sakura I said hi for me" Ino said when Naruto grabbed the flowers "Sure thing" he said then he quickly left the store.

**Village… **

Naruto got out of the Flower store and found Sasuke and Kakashi leaning against the store; Kakashi was reading his orange book and Sasuke is just leaning with his hands in his pocket. They both turned to Naruto as he just got out of the Flower store,

"Seems like you found a perfect gift for Sakura" Kakashi said and smiled under his mask,

"Sure have, she's going to love this" Naruto said while holding the flowers. Then they continue their way to the hospital.

**Corner…**

They're almost there to the hospital when Naruto spotted Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon running up to him. He decided to talk with them and catch up with Sasuke and Kakashi in a minute.

"Hey Naruto" Konohamaru said,

"Oh hi Konohamaru" Naruto said,

"You wanna' come play with us, since you're not going on any missions today?" Udon asked.

"Sorry, but I'm going to visit someone at the hospital" Naruto answered then Moegi saw him holding a pinkish lilies with violet flowers around it, strapped around a small bag filled water and a pink ribbon tied. She smiled and asked,

"Those flowers look lovely, are going to give that to someone?"

"Sure am, she's going to be surprise when I show her this" Naruto said and giggled a bit.

"Listen, I like to stay and hang out with you guys, but I think the others are waiting for me" Naruto turned around and started running,

"So I'll see you later" he said to them and left.

"See you later Naruto" Konohamaru said while waving at him.

Just as he ran around out of the corner, he nearly ran against some horses, they were scared as they lift their hooves up. Naruto took a step back but accidentally tripped and fell down; and dropped the flowers. When he saw two horses gone crazy as if they're going to hurt somebody, fortunately, the horse driver calmed them down. He turned to Naruto,

"Are you alright young man?" he asked,

"Yeah, I'm alright" Naruto answered then,

"What's going on?" a voice said in the carriage.

Naruto turned to the carriage as someone is coming out, a woman with light-brown, short hair with black-violet eyes, wearing a light-brown leather caped jacket, brown shirt, gloves, pants and dark-brown high-heeled boots. She was very impatient as she glared at her driver,

"Why did we stop?" she asked,

"Forgive me Madam, it was an accident, the horse were scared and the boy…" the horse driver explained to her. Then she interrupted him,

"Save your breathe if you're willing to keep your job" she said to him, he sighed and looked away,

"Yes Madam Garshima" he said.

She turned to Naruto with a glare,

"So you're responsible for wasting my time" she said, Naruto got back to his feet,

"Look lady, I didn't mean to stumble in your way, I was kind in a rush to…" Naruto try to explain but she interrupted him,

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse" she said. The she spotted flowers near her feet; she used one hand and picked it up.

"Hey! That's mine" Naruto said to her, she ignore him while look at the flowers,

"'Hmph'… even in this village, they pathetic taste in style on flower arrangement, what a joke" she said then she dropped the flowers. It burst out all the water in the bag when it hit the ground, Naruto was shock then glared at the woman. She turned and walked to back inside the carriage; on her way, she stepped on the flowers she dropped and made Naruto angry. As she went back inside the carriage,

"Let's go" she said to the driver then he made the horses move again as they left the area.

Naruto walked up to the flowers as they were stepped and ruined, he kneeled down and picked up one pinkish lily for it's the only flower the woman didn't stepped on.

_**"So much for a perfect gift"**_ Naruto thought but still angry about that lady,

_**"What the hell's her problem, the whole thing was an accident yet she wanted to take it personally"**_ he thought then he sighed. He looked at the lily,

"Well it doesn't matter, I still get to see Sakura today and I won't be able to see that lady again" he said to himself then he ran towards the hospital.

**Hokage's office…**

"She lost her memories?" Tsunade said after hearing the shocking news,

"I'm afraid so my Lady, she doesn't know who I am, she doesn't know who she is, and she doesn't even know she's a Genin" Shizune explained.

"Oink" Tonton said,

"This is bad" Tsunade said,

"I know, since Sakura couldn't remember anything we won't be able to know who attack her or who killed her mother" Shizune said. Tsunade sat silent at the moment then she got out of her seat,

"I have to go see her" she said then she walked out of her desk towards the door, Shizune followed her. They got out of the office and was about to leave, until a Jounin stopped them,

"Lady Hokage, forgive me for intruding but there's this woman who needs to see you" he said,

"Can't she wait? I'm in a middle of something important" Tsunade said.

"I'm afraid not, she needs to see you right now, it has something to do with Ms. Haruno" he said, Shizune and Tsunade were surprise when he mentioned about Sakura.

**Hospital…**

The nurse is leading Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi to the room where Sakura is, as they're walking through the halls, Kakashi said to Naruto and Sasuke,

"We're only here to check on her that's all even if she's still in a coma we'll be visiting her in a short time, alright."

"Hn… whatever" Sasuke said,

"Yeah" Naruto said while holding the lily.

"And Naruto, you still haven't told me what happened to those flowers you bought earlier" Kakashi said, Naruto looked away,

"I don't want to talk about it" he answered. Then the nurse led them to Sakura's room,

"As I said before, her condition is very firmly and since you're going to visit her for a short time…" she explained while she opened the door.

"I appreciate that once you see her, you'll might…" she gasped when she looked in the room that Sakura is not there.

"She's not here" the nurse said as she enters and looked around, so did Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. They around the room, her clothes are still here and the covers on the bed were messed up, they were surprised that Sakura is no longer in bed. Then Naruto looked out the window and saw someone outside, a girl with a red shirt and purple pants with green eyes and pink hair. Naruto saw her then made a big smile and giggled a bit,

"She's awake!" he cheered then he quickly left the room. Sasuke and Kakashi saw Sakura through out the window and followed Naruto.

**Outside…**

Sakura was strolling around the area, looking and watching the clouds in the sky passed by. Feeling calm, relaxed, having some fresh air and feeling the soft grass on her feet, everything was quiet… until she heard a loud voice,

"Sakura!" she turned and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes and wearing orange clothes. That he looked happy as he ran up to her.

"Sakura!" Naruto said her name again then he hugged her, Sakura blush a little,

_**"Why is this stranger hugging me?"**_ she thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked up to them,

"Seems like our little kunoichi is finally awake" Kakashi said with a smile under his mask,

"Seems like it" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sakura saw them and wondered,

_**"Who are these people… and who's Sakura?"**_ she thought. Then Naruto stopped hugging and looked at her,

"It's good to see you back Sakura, I thought you'll be in a coma forever" he said,

"Well…" she tried to say something until Naruto interrupted her,

"I also got you this" he showed her the pinkish lily to her. Sakura blushed again,

"I was about to give you flowers but…uh… I figure that one is all you really need" Naruto said but could not tell her what happened to the flowers he bought. Sakura took the flower and took a smell at it, she smiled a bit then she looked back at Naruto.

"That's very sweet in all, but…" she said to him, Naruto grinned and blush a little,

"So when are you coming back Sakura, the team wasn't same and we miss you. I was hoping that once you're out of the hospital, we can go back on missions, training, and…" Naruto explained until Sakura interrupted him,

"Missions…? Training…? What are you talking about?" she asked and no longer smiling.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and Kakashi's smile was gone after what they just heard, Naruto was surprise also,

"What do you mean, what I'm talking about? We go to missions all the time, we train together, we're a team," Naruto explain to her, Sakura raised her left eyebrow and said, "…but I don't even know you."

They were all shocked, especially Naruto as he dropped his smile as if his world had scattered right in front of him. He snapped out of it and said to her,

"What are you saying? It's me, Naruto… Naruto Uzamaki… your teammate…" Sakura shock her head,

"I never heard of that name and I don't know why's everyone kept calling Sakura, I don't even know her at all" she said.

"It's your name" Sasuke said as he walked up to her, she turned to him,

"And you are?" she asked,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he answered. She shook her head again,

"I never heard that name either," she said. Then Kakashi walked up to her,

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am?" he asked then she shook her heard no again,

"I don't even know you people" she said and took a step back.

"But…" Naruto try to say something until the nurse came,

"There you are, I told you not to leave your room," the nurse said. Sakura turned to her, "Sorry, I couldn't help but to get some fresh air" she said to her,

"Well you should know better than to go outside unsupervised, I'm taking you back to your room so you'll stay in bed," the nurse said. Sakura sighed and said,

"Alright" then she returned the flower back to Naruto and passed him, Sasuke and Kakashi to follow the nurse back inside the building.

They all turned around and watched her leave, Naruto held on to the lily and didn't say anything but repeating the words running in his head,

_**"…but I don't even know you… I don't even know you… I don't even know you… know you… know you… know you… know you…" **_

_**"Sakura,"** _he thought very deeply.

_**"Now everything has gone worse than ever,"** _Sasuke thought,

_**"What else could possibly go wrong?"** _Kakashi thought.

**Hokage's office…**

Tsunade and Shizune are waiting for the woman,

"Do you know who this woman is?" Tsunade asked Shizune,

"No I haven't all I know that she's from a different village and she's a very impatient woman," Shizune answered while holding Tonton.

"Impatient?" Tsunade said then they heard a loud voice,

"Out of my way!" they turned to the door as they heard some voice outside.

"But mama' there's no need to…," one of the Jounin said,

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm going in there myself," the woman said,

"No wait…" the other Jounin said. Then the door was open and she enters in, with that deceitful look on her face as she glare at Tsunade and Shizune, the two Jounin entered behind the woman,

"Forgive us Lady Hokage" the first Jounin said,

"We try to stop her," the other Jounin said.

"It's okay, I can handle this from here, you two may leave us alone now," Tsunade said to them and they did as she told them to. Now three women and a pig and left alone in the room,

"Now what is it that you want?" Tsunade asked,

"I demand to know where my niece is" the woman answered with her arms folded.

"What is your business, who are you?" Tsunade asked,

"Egamai Garshima and my only business is to know where my niece is" Egamai answered.

_**"I don't remember Sakura has an aunt,"**_ Shizune thought while still holding Tonton,

"Oink" Tonton said.

"I'm afraid now isn't the best time, Sakura is…" Tsunade try to explain until Egamai interrupted,

"I don't need to hear your pathetic excuse, I need to know where my niece is right now," Egamai said in demand.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't think I should tell where she is" Tsunade said,

"My problem is the fact my sister's been murdered and my niece was almost killed twice" Egamai explains as she knows about Mrs. Haruno's death and Sakura.

"And the fact that she has to live in this disgusting village" Egamai said, Tsunade and Shizune stuttered what they just heard,

"Excuse me," Tsunade said.

"This village is a total dump, these people in it are filthy, their style in clothes are hideously tacky and those statues of men on the mountains makes me want to puke on them but it seems like someone already did" Egamai said, Tsunade became angry as she got out of her chair,

"Get out!" she yelled at her.

Egamai unfolded her arms,

"Fine then…" she turned to Shizune holding Tonton, "this place is a total pigsty anyway." She said then she turned and walked towards the door, Shizune and Tonton glared at her,

"Once I find my niece, we're leaving this pathetic village," she said to them and she left the office.

Tsunade sat back down her chair,

"Unbelievable" she said,

"I know, to think someone like her insulted our village… even you Tonton" Shizune said,

"Oink" Tonton said.

"Not only that, she mention that she's going to take Sakura got of the village, which means…" Tsunade explains,

"We will never know who killed Mrs. Haruno and who try to kill Sakura," Shizune said. Tsunade took another moment to think then she turned to Shizune,

"Make sure that Sakura stays in the hospital, think of the way to restore her memories and keep her away from you know who" Tsunade said.

"Yes my Lady" Shizune bowed then she and Tonton left the office.

_**"The sooner Sakura restore all her memories, the better"**_ she thought.

**I did not expect this much typing but I hope you enjoyed it. Though I should tell you that I would not be updating this very soon because of the other chapter of the other story but you already know that. Anyway, please review to me about while I will try to update the other chapter as soon as I can; depends on the other chapter of my first story. Glad you liked my second story to those who read it, I'll update it soon I promise. Bye! Babykat out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I read your reviews and I am more than happy for liking my second story. To some readers I recognized, I wish to apologize for not updating the first story so soon. I promise I will update it soon, after my Christmas break. As for right now, here is the other chapter of this story. **

**Sakura had finally woke up, except the problem is she lost all her memories, everyone was upset and worried; especially Naruto. But things got worse when her aunt came to the village that once she finds her niece she'll take her away from the village. Tsunade and Shizune are suring to keep Sakura safe and restore all her memories before its too late. As for Team 7… **

**Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi walked out of the hospital, not just because their visiting hours are over but because of their teammate doesn't recognize them. They were all sad, especially Naruto as he held on to the lily and thinking over, and over about what Sakura said to him.**

**Flashback… **

_**"So when are you coming back Sakura, the team wasn't same and we miss you. I was hoping that once you're out of the hospital, we can go back on missions, training, and…" Naruto explained until Sakura interrupted him, **_

_**"Missions…? Training…? What are you talking about?" she asked and no longer smiling. **_

_**Sasuke's smirk disappeared and Kakashi's smile was gone after what they just heard, Naruto was surprise also, **_

_**"What do you mean, what I'm talking about? We go to missions all the time, we train together, we're a team," Naruto explain to her, Sakura raised her left eyebrow and said, "…but I don't even know you." **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"How could she not remember me?"**_ Naruto thought the he looked at the lily as it began to wilt. Kakashi watched Naruto look sad while looking at the lily, he sighed then looked away,

**_"This day has gone bad to worse; I'm not so sure what should we do since Sakura doesn't seem to remember being a genin or anything… and I'm not sure how this team would handle without her"_ **Kakashi thought.

_**"Dammit, now how are we supposed to know who attacked if she doesn't remember anything?"**_ Sasuke thought as they all worked away from the hospital and head straight home.

**Hotel… **

"I clearly ask for papayas not peach-cherries!" Egamai yelled at two hotel cleaners standing in front of the door,

"We're sorry mama' but we are all out of papayas 3 hours ago," the first hotel cleaner said.

"All we have is pears, tangerines and peach-cherries, so we figure you might want them instead," the second hotel cleaner said while holding a big bowl filled with peach-cherries.

"You actually believe I'm going to eat this junk?" Egamai glare at them,

"Well…" both of them said then she interrupted them,

"Save it, get out of my sight and take that garbage with you," Egamai yelled at them again then she slammed the door.

The hotel cleaners were a few inches close to the door, when she shut it, it hit the bowl and it spilled peach-cherries on the second hotel cleaner. Now she had peach-cherry stain all over her uniform then she begin to cry, the first hotel cleaner stood next to her comforting her. Then they begin to walk away from the room.

**Room…**

Egamai was in her bed robe as she walked away from the door and sat on her bed then she reached towards the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello, Garshima Manor" a voice said on the line,

"Hello Huemagi, it's Egamai" Egamai said.

"Madam Garshima" he said,

"Have you set up the arrangement for my niece arrival?" she asked,

"Yes madam, her lessons, wardrobes and bedroom are all set once she arrive," he answered.

"Good, we'll be there as soon as we can" she said,

_**"As soon as I find her first"**_ she thought.

"Very well then madam, we'll be waiting," he said,

"Alright then" she said then hanged up the phone. Then she heard someone knocking on the door, she got off the bed and walked towards the door, she opened it and saw another hotel cleaner holding towels.

"Here are some fresh towels mama'," she said with a smile, Egamai looked annoyed and glared at her,

"I asked for fresh towels an hour ago and here you are getting it all dirty with your filthy hands," Egamai said with anger,

"B-but I didn't…" the hotel cleaner tried to explain until Egamai interrupted her,

"Take it away and bring me some new ones, I expect them nice and folded, and I don't want any of your disgusting fingernails on them." The hotel cleaner took a moment to look at her fingernails,

"Now get out of my sight" she yelled at then slammed the door again. The hotel cleaner was too close to the door when she shut it, it broke her nose, and she was moaning pain as it started to bleed as she was walking away.

**Hospital… **

Sakura was in her room looking at the window, watching the birds fly through the sky and clouds floating in the air. She was relaxed once again, until she heard someone at the door, she turned and saw two women entered,

"Hello Sakura" Tsunade said with a smile on her face, Sakura glance at her without saying anything.

"I know you don't know who I am but I do know who you are" Tsunade said as she walked up to her, Shizune stood behind and holding Tonton. Tsunade stood in front of Sakura,

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a while," Tsunade said as she sat on the side of the bed. Sakura still didn't say anything but accepted her offer, so she walked away from the window and sat on the bed next to her. They face each other,

"Since you don't know me, my name is Tsunade" Tsunade turned to Shizune and Tonton, "Over there is my assistant Shizune and our little friend Tonton" she said to Sakura as Sakura looked at them. Shizune was smiling and Tonton oinked, Tsunade turned back to Sakura and continue explaining,

"I'm the Fifth Hokage in the Land of Fire and you are my apprentice."

"Exactly, who am I?" Sakura asked,

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, a Genin of the Leaf village, Konoha" Tsunade answered,

"A Genin?" Sakura said.

"Yes, a trained ninja in a three-member squad on Squad 7, you might not remember them but they do remember you" Tsunade pulled out a hand book filled with names, pictures and information of every squad members in the village. She showed Sakura the pictures of Squad 7, Sakura saw them and stuttered as she recognized their faces from before.

"It's them," she said as she pointed her finger at the pictures,

"Do you know them?" Tsunade asked after she shrugged,

"No, but I did met them earlier from today" Sakura answered. Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other for a moment then back to Sakura,

"When?" Tsunade asked,

"I think it was this afternoon, about 3 to 4 hours ago," Sakura answered.

_**"So they knew"**_ both Shizune and Tsunade thought,

"So you met them yet you don' t know them?" Tsunade asked,

"Yeah, even that blonde boy when he said something about missions and training" Sakura answered after she folded her arms. Then she looked back at Tsunade and asked,

"I did gone to missions and training before, right?"

Tsunade put away her hand book and answered,

"Yes you have, D-ranks, C-ranks, B-ranks, even A-ranks missions, you've been trained by your sensei Kakashi Hatake. You're also been trained by me on medical skills, of course your skills and jutsu are outstanding when it comes to…" Tsunade was explaining until they heard someone at the door. It was one of the Jounins when he enters the room, "Forgive me for interrupting my Lady but there something you should know," he said.

"Can't it wait?" Tsunade asked to him,

"I'm afraid not, the Anbus are waiting for you downstairs, it's about the investigation," he explained. Shizune and Tsunade were stunned then they come to their senses, Tsunade got off the bed,

"We'll be right there," she said to him.

Tsunade turned to Sakura,

"I'm afraid we have to talk about this tomorrow, there something I need to take care of first, okay," she said.

"Okay I guess" Sakura said then Tsunade walked away, with Shizune and the Jounin out the door and out of the room. Sakura sat on the bed alone and wondered,

_**"I wonder what investigation are they talking about"**_ she thought.

**Haruno resident… **

Two Jounins are standing guard until further notice from the Hokage, making sure no one gets in and on the lookout for the killers. While they were standing outside they saw two more Jounins coming towards them, they faced each other,

"You must be the other bodyguards taking our position," the Jounin said to the other Jounins.

"We are" the other Jounin said,

"Sorry we were late, long meeting" his partner said.

"Tell me about it," the Jounin's partner said,

"So you both know your position?" the Jounin asked the backup Jounins, they both nodded,

"Of course" one of them said.

"Guard the house, don't let anyone in until further notice and keep a look out for the killers," the other Jounin said.

"Alright then" the Jounin said and disappeared,

"Good luck both of you," the other Jounin said and disappeared, leaving two Jounins alone.

After they left, the two Jounins entered the house… with an evil smirk on their faces. One of them giggled,

"I don't know which is easier, fooling those weaklings or killing them," the first Jounin said.

"Maybe fooling them is to you but killing them is to me," the second Jounin said,

_**Poof! **_

The Jounins were actually the two killers in capes, the perky one said,

"You're just saying that because of what you just did to those other two not too long ago."

"Well they should know better than to mess with us" the grouchy one said after got a bag out of its cape.

"You took them out from behind," the perk one said after taking a bag out of her cape,

"Like I said before, I only live to eliminate and terminate anyone who gets in my way. All you live for is just fooling around not being serious when it comes to missions," the grouchy one said.

"I can get serious if I want to, besides, you should be thankful I got rid of those bodies" the perky one said after putting her hands on her hips. The grouchy one rolled its eyes and said,

"Whatever, let just set these device up before they get back" the grouchy pulled out a small device from the bag and started walking.

"Sure thing" the perky one smiled and got out the small device from her bag and followed her partner. The grouchy one stopped, turned to its partner and asked,

"Exactly what did you do to the bodies?"

"Oh… I put them somewhere relaxing that's all" the perky one answered with a smile.

"'Hmph'… " the grouchy looked annoyed and went back set up the devices in the house, so did the perky one.

**Bathing cabin… **

Women are in their towels enjoying their relaxation; three women are relaxing in a small water area having a conversation.

"He said that?" first one asked,

"He said that" the third one answered,

"No" both first and second said.

"Yes" third one said and they both giggled,

"When did he told you that?" the second one asked,

"Last night, when he brought me to a lovely dinner at…"

"Ah!" the first one shrieked.

The other two turned to her,

"What's wrong?" the second one asked,

"I felt something in the water" the first one answered.

"You're imagining things," the third one said,

"No, I felt something from the water really" the first one said.

"Maybe it was just… wahh!" the second one shrieked,

"You just felt that did you?" the first one asked,

"What was that?" the second one said.

"Stop freaking out you two, there's nothing in the water; you're just imagining thi…" the third hesitated as she spotted some red area in the middle of the water. The other two saw it and grasped as the red area is polluting the water, as they took a step back they saw some bubbles at the middle… something was coming out of the water. At that moment, the women saw… two Jounins… floating in the water… dead! When they saw them,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed in terror and quickly got out of the water, the other women saw the bodies in the red water,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed in terror and quickly ran out of the room.

**Haruno resident… **

The perky one giggled as she and her partner walked towards the exit,

"What's so funny," the grouchy one asked,

"Oh nothing- nothing, just thinking about something" the perky one answered.

'Psst' the grouchy one murmured as they exit out of the house, they checked to see that no Blackops, Jounins or other people around.

"Alright, the close is clear" the grouchy one whispered,

"Why are you whispering, we're not at the library you know" the perky one said after she folded her arms. Her partner growled at her and was about to say something until they heard a beep in the walky-talky. They perky one answered it,

"Is it all set?" the voice from their leader said,

"We got everything set" the perky one answered.

"Good, you'll make sure that everything is destroyed… by any means necessary" the leader said,

"Got it," they both said then they both disappeared.

**Hospital… **

"You found some evidence?" Tsunade asked,

"We found some but not much" one of the Blackops said and handed her the pictures they took.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the pictures; some were taking from the Haruno residents, the dead bodies from the medical nins and the other Anbus. "When we investigate the house, did found some foot prints from the floor after Ms. Haruno was killed," the Anbu explained. Tsunade looked at the picture of the footprint but covered in blood,

"We also found a handprint on the wall when the body was pinned up" he explained. Shizune looked at the picture of the handprint also cover in blood,

"When we examine the bodies of the medical nins, we found that not only their necks were broken but they we choked in a powerful grip that hardly any man could develop that much strength" he explained. Tsunade and Shizune saw both pictures of the medical nins and saw a hand marked on both their necks; all reddish like.

"Lastly, when we examine the bodies on the other Blackops, we found that four of them not only been electrocuted but been marked" he explained. Tsunade and Shizune both looked at the pictures of the Anbus and saw their skin marked a lightening symbol on it.

"But that's not all" the other Blackop said as he took out two bags and showed it to Tsunade and Shizune,

"We found some strans of hairs when the killers escaped from the ER; one of them has blonde hair and the other has blue hair" he explained.

"So, there isn't much lead to the killers nor the murderer?" Tsunade asked,

"I'm afraid not, but keeping in profile as we guard Ms. Haruno and keep a look out for the killers" the Anbu said.

"I see, well keep searching as much as possible, there has to more evidence or some clues leading towards the killers" Tsunade said to them, "Yes Lady Hokage" they both said and they left. Shizune was looking at the pictures of the evidence, "For all I know, you were right about the people who control weather," Shizune said as she looked at the pictures of the lightening symbol marked on the Anbus.

"Yeah, and we're this close of finding them" Tsunade said then she sighed, Shizune turned to her and asked,

"There's something the matter?"

"Apparently yes, we now have two problems to settle. Searching for the killers all over the village and dealing with that woman trying to take Sakura away while in condition of amnesia," Tsunade answered.

"Of course" Shizune said as she nearly forgot about that woman.

Tsunade turned to Shizune,

"Listen, I might want you to help research the evidences, at that time you can report to me all about it," she said.

"I understand, but what should we do with Sakura… I mean, what if she won't get all her memories back?" Shizune asked,

"Then we have to do as we can to restore all her memories… and soon" Tsunade said. Then she looked away and began walking towards the exit, Shizune stood behind with Tonton on her side,

"Oink" said Tonton,

"I know Tonton, this is harder than we thought. And not only that, Squad 7 now knows about Sakura's condition" Shizune said and sighed.

_**"I wonder how Naruto and the others are taking it,"**_ she thought deeply.

**Nighttime at Naruto's apartment… **

Naruto was lying in bed but couldn't sleep, he staring at the lily he placed near his window. Still thinking over about what Sakura said to him,

**Flashback… **

_**"…I don't even know you" **_

**Flashback over…**

_**"How could I possibly have a good night sleep if my own teammate doesn't remember who I am,"**_ he thought deeply. Then he slowly sat up, looked down, and thought about what Kakashi said to him the other day,

**Flashback… **

_**"After all, she is our teammate and we need to be there for her," Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. **_

**Flashback over… **

_**"Of course, Sakura is our teammate and we have to be there for her… so that settles it, tomorrow I'm going to help her remember who she is and by that time…"**_ he thought as he lied back down his bed,

_**"I'm going to get her back,"**_ he thought and he finally went to sleep.

**Morning at the hospital… **

Sakura was yawning and stretching after getting out of bed, she was wiping her eyes while walking towards the window. She saw the sun raising and the birds flying, she smiled as she watch how beautiful the day it is. At that moment,

"I wonder what the village is like" she said to herself then she walked away from the window towards the door and left the room.

**Hotel… **

"I don't care if it's not for sale, I distinctly told you to bring that dress less than an hour ago," Egamai yelled at her cell phone.

"B-but Madam, we're not sure if it's the right material," her dress designer said from her cell phone.

"Well you better be sure if I don't see that dress by tomorrow morning or your job will hit straight to rock bottom" she said to him and hanged up.

She grabbed her purse then walked towards the door and left her room, as she walked through the halls she pushed some people out of the way; hotel cleaners, guests, and other people. After that, she exit out of the hotel and straight towards her carriage,

"Where to Madam?" the horse driver asked,

"Around the village, we'll make some few stops to find some information," Egamai said then she went in the carriage.

"Let's go," she said to him and he made the horse move the carriage and head their way around the village.

_**"I know she's somewhere in this village, but where could she possibly be?"**_ Egamai thought while sitting in the carriage.

**Hospital… **

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Tsunade said for she was shocked,

"W-well, I was about to check on her this morning, until I found out that she was gone" the nurse said.

"So you have no idea where she could be?" Shizune asked, the nurse shook her head,

"No one else knows where she is," she answered.

"This has gone perfect, first the killers, then that bitch, now Sakura is running around the village with no memories," Tsunade said to herself then turned to Shizune.

"Call every Blackops to form a search party, tell them to search the whole village and find Sakura," she said,

"Yes my Lady" Shizune said and left.

_**"What has gotten into her? Does she at least know how dangerous it is to be out there alone?"**_ Tsunade thought as she left the hospital.

**Village… **

Sakura was walking through the village, watching people passing by, children playing around, markets, stores and other buildings,

_**"This place sure is big,"**_ Sakura thought as she looked at every building around her. Then some children were running passed her, they were in hurry as they ran through the village. Sakura wonders as she follows the children.

**Naruto's apartment… **

Naruto put his head-protector on and locked his apartment, he was up and ready for anything. He made a smirk on his face as he quickly left his apartment,

"Okay, today's the day I'm going to help Sakura remember who she is" he said to himself as he ran through the village.

**Academy… **

Sakura followed the children to the Academy, she saw some other children doing some exercise. Some were running, doing some push-ups and sit-ups, and practicing ninja skills and jutsus. Sakura was walking around watching the children then she spotted a Jounin running towards her, it was Iruka with a smile in his face.

"Sakura, I didn't expect to see you here but it's good to see all better now," Iruka said, Sakura lift her left eyebrow, and said,

"Yeah, I guess"

_**"Who is this man?"**_ she thought.

"So what brings you here?" Iruka asked,

"A-actually, I was just looking around the village" Sakura answered,

"I see, I'm guessing you're looking for Naruto. He always gone somewhere here and there" Iruka said and laughed a bit,

"Well…" Sakura tried to say something until Iruka interrupted her,

"As much I like talking to you but I'm kind of in a middle of teaching the kids, so I'll see you around" he said and left her. Sakura didn't say anything as she decided to leave the area,

_**"O…kay that was weird. I don't know why I was talking to some stranger, but he does seem to know me,"** _she thought. "Maybe if I look around the village for a while, I might find some answers to know who I am," she said to herself as she left the Academy.

**To be continued...**

**Again, I wish to apologize for keeping you readers waiting. I was about to make it longer but I don't want to keep all of you waiting, besides, I'm new and I did saw other peoples stories, that they have more reviews and they stories are great. After all, I like to put my story in it as much as anything, you all might not understand me but the reason I like putting my stories in fanfiction is to test my skills for the future. It's kind of personal but I figure I might tell you guys about since you like my story and all. Besides that, I would appreciate if you review me about while I try to update the other chapter. Thanks for reading and see you later! **

**Voting time!**

**Who do you thinking Sakura would pair up with?**

**Questions?**

**Do you know what cause Sakura to lose all her memories?**

**Will Naruto and the others get her memories back? **

**Or will her aunt take her away?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I read some of your reviews and I see that some of my questions I gave you were answered. All I can say is, some of you are right but most of you are wrong; though, I can say that you all got some good answers. Besides that, I've been able to update this chapter I promised you, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Tsunada and Shizune found out that Sakura was no longer in the hospital and she's somewhere in the village. Sakura was getting a feeling that she has some kind of connection in this village and going to find out what. Naruto, of course, is off to see Sakura and to help her get her memories; though, things aren't going smoothly when… **

**Hospital in the evening… **

"You seem to recover very well," the nurse said to the Anbu,

"Yeah, me too" he said while sitting up in his bed,

"All you need to do is just stay in bed and not move any of your muscles, we're going to run some few test within an hour…" the nurse walked towards the door. She turned to him,

"Is there anything you need while I'm gone?" she asked,

"Nah, I'm good," he answered.

"Alright then; but remember, stay in bed and don't move a muscle," she said,

"Sure thing" he lied, then the nurse turned back around and left the room.

After she left, the Anbu slowly removed his covers,

_**"Yeah… like I'm actually going to stay in bed,"**_ he thought as he slowly moved his legs and placed them on the floor.

_**"I'm feeling just fine,"**_ he thought after he got out of his bed then he started walking towards the window. Suddenly, he felt a sore at his lower side of his left chest, he placed his hand as he lean close to the window,

"Okay… maybe I'm not 100 fine, but I think I'll manage," he said to himself. He looked at the window; watching people passing by, clouds floating through the sky and having a relaxation.

The Anbu was standing there for a moment, until he heard someone coming to the door, he sighed and said,

_**"So much for that,"**_ he thought.

"I know what you're going to say 'why am I out of bed', but can a guy stretch his legs for a moment and maybe check out the view… surely you understand that right…?" he said yet he heard no answer. He slowly turned around and saw that it was not the nurse but a person hiding in the shadows… walking towards him. He turned his whole body and took a good look at that person, he lift his left eyebrow and asked,

"Um… who are you?" the person didn't say anything but kept walking closer and closer towards him… staring at him. The Anbu suddenly felt a powerful chakra from that person… the same chakra he recognized from the two killers who took out the other Anbus. The Anbu took a step back for he was unarmed and not strong enough; he looked at the person as it reveals itself out of the shadow and saw it's eyes glowing white,

"It's…it's you… you're the…" he stuttered in terror after that person draws out it's sword and…

_**SLASH! **_

**Village… **

Naruto was running through the village heading towards the hospital,

_**"I suppose to meet Sasuke and sensei at the bridge today, but I want to see Sakura first so I can help her get back her memories,"**_Naruto thought as he passed through every stores and buildings.

Just when he was passing through the alleys,

"No!" he heard a voice; he quickly turned and saw in the alley, three men harming a defenseless girl. He took a close look of the girl, that is was… Sakura, she was backing away from the three men cornering her,

"Eh! Sakura" he said.

**Alley… **

"Ah come on little girl, we're not going to hurt" the first man lied with an evil grin on his face, the second one was cracking his knuckles and the third just got out his large pocketknife. Sakura was against the wall for she was trapped and frighten,

The men giggled evilly,

"You should know better than to come to this alley, because in this place little girls like you wined up dead," the third man said while pointing his knife close to her. Sakura was trembling in fear for she was about to be killed or raped. The first man stick out his hand to grab her, she shrieked as she looked away, shut her eyes and waiting for it to happen… until…

"Shadow clone jutsu!" she immediately open her eyes when she heard a voice, she looked up and the same blonde boy from yesterday, except there is multiple of him. She was surprise that he came out of nowhere to save her. Naruto and his clones jumped on those men,

_**PUNCH! KICK! BAM! POW!! PUNCH! KICK! BAM! WHAM!!! **_

The three men were taken down and beat up, and the clones 'poof' after that. Naruto turned to Sakura to see if she is alright; Sakura was amazed for what she saw; about how Naruto and his clones beat up those men and saw how brave he was.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded,

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered.

"Exactly, what are you doing out of the hospital? You shouldn't be out here all by yourself," Naruto said, Sakura was fidgeting her fingers,

"Well…I wanted to take look around the village, since Lady Tsunade said that I live here… or something that I can't remember the rest she told me," she answered.

"So why are you doing around here?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked up to him,

"Well… I was at this one store then spotted a small kitten, I following it through the alley, and after that I… kind of got myself lost," Sakura answered and smiled a bit. Naruto looked at her for a moment forgetting that she has amnesia then he said,

"Maybe you should stick with me" he grabbed her hand,

"In that rate you'll be safe," he said to her, Sakura looked at him as her cheeks were blushing. She held onto his hands as they both started walking away,

"For one thing, we should leave, it is dangerous here" Naruto said as Sakura nodded and looked back at the men Naruto beat up then they both left the alley.

**Hokage's office… **

Tsunade just received more papers she has to fill out, yet she still worries that Sakura is around the village; thinking she might get scared, hurt, frighten… or worse. Then Shizune came through the door, Tsunade turned to her,

"Any luck?" she asked,

"I'm afraid not Lady Tsunade, the Anbus couldn't find her anywhere" Shizune answered.

"Well, tell them to keep searching until she is found safe," Tsunade said to her,

"Yes my Lady, but there is something you should know… it's about the killers" Shizune said,

"You found them?" Tsunade after she got out of her seat. Shizune shook her head,

"No, but they did struck again, the Anbus found two Jounins in the bathing cabin, dead. They both were stabbed from behind and been dead less than two hours ago" Shizune said. Tsunade looked down for a moment after hearing that more people were killed, she looked back to Shizune,

"Tell them to track down those killers and keep searching for Sakura and fast, who knows what kind of danger she could be in" Tsunade said to her. Shizune bowed and said,

"Yes Lady Tsunade" she turned and head towards the door.

She was about to leave until a Jounin came in,

"Lady Hokage" he said,

"What is it?" Tsunade asked,

"It's about the killers, they…" he said until Shizune interrupted him.

"We already know they killed two more people"

"Well… you better make that three people" he said, Shizune and Tsunade became shocked,

"Three?" they both asked.

"It's the Anbu who survived from the fight the other day…" he said.

**An hour and a half ago… **

The two nurses were walking through the halls heading towards the room,

"Remember, since you're new here, you must always check the patient before running a test them," the nurse informing the other nurse while holding the clipboard.

"I'm not sure if I can handle it," the nurse said as they made it to the room,

"Not to worry, I've gone these all the time; after all we're just doing some blood, urine and nerve system test," the nurse said then she started opening the door. She opened it,

"So there is nothing to worry abou…" both nurse looked at the room and saw… blood everywhere, the nurse dropped her clipboard as she and the other nurse saw a dead body pinned up on the ceiling with kunais, with his head missing and his front was cut revealing his insides.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both nurse screamed in terror.

**An hour and a half later… **

"He's been murdered?!" Tsunade said,

"Over an hour ago this evening… apparently, it's the same killer who murdered Mrs. Haruno" he explained. Tsunade and Shizune became more shocked as they nearly forgot about the murderer; let alone, the one pulling the strings. Tsunade came to her senses and said to the Jounin,

"Gather every Jounin and Chunin to a meeting at the field," the Jounin bowed,

"Yes Lady Hokage" he said and left. Shizune turned to Tsunade and saw anger in her face,

"But Lady Tsunade…" she said, Tsunade turned to her,

"I'm sorry Shizune, but all this killing has gone far enough. We lost too many people and Sakura is still around the village unguarded, so no doubt about it is her they are after," Tsunade explained.

"I understand that, but how are we suppose to find out whose responsible for all of this?" Shizune asked, Tsunade walked out of her desk,

"I don't know, but when it comes for desperate time has come for desperate measures. For those killers need to be stopped once and for all" Tsunade said as she walked passed Shizune towards the door, Shizune followed her out.

_**"Lady Tsunade"**_ she thought deeply for she too can't take enough lost on other people's lives, so she and Tsunade left the office to meet the Jounins and Chunins.

**Village… **

Naruto and Sakura are together as they're heading towards the bridge where they meet with their sensei. Sakura turned to Naruto,

"Ah… Naruko is it?" she asked, Naruto looked at her,

"No, it's Naruto" answered.

"Oh Naruto, right… I wanted to say thanks for saving me from those mens back in the alley," she said blushed a little.

"Nah, its no problem, I've done something like that all the time when I train and gone to missions" Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head,

"You have?" she asked.

"You bet, I've been training a lot to get strong and during missions, like A or B ranks, I get even stronger, believe it" he said, Sakura giggled after what he just said, "Well you seem strong to me, and what you did back there was amazing," she said then she wrapped her arm around his. She smiled at him again, "You were very brave," she said to him, Naruto notice how close she is to him as he started to blush. He chuckled a bit, in a nerves way and said, "Uh… yeah, sure am" he smiled and slowly looked away but still blushing,

_**"Gee, Sakura had never been this close to me before… whenever I get close to her she usually punch in the face… is it because of her memories being gone?"**_ he thought deeply as he and Sakura are almost to the bridge.

**Bridge… **

Sasuke and Kakashi are waiting for Naruto to show up; Sasuke was leaning while standing in the middle of the bridge **(as usual)** and Kakashi is reading his orange book. About a few minutes, they both spotted Naruto arriving but in surprise… they saw Sakura with him. Kakashi put away his book and walked towards them,

"Hello Naruto… Sakura…" he said,

"Oh hey Kakashi- sensei" Naruto said and Sakura didn't say anything but look at him,

_**"It's that masked man,"**_ she thought. Kakashi turned to Naruto,

"Naruto could I have a word with you for a minute?" he asked, Sakura let go of Naruto,

"Sure thing sensei" Naruto said. He turned to Sakura,

"Wait here okay" said to her, she nodded as Naruto and Kakashi walked away from her.

As they walked away from her and close to Sasuke, Kakashi turned to Naruto,

"Listen Naruto, I know how upset you were yesterday about Sakura's condition but I don't think bringing her out of the hospital is a good idea," he said after folded his arms. "What were you thinking you dobe?" Sasuke said while glaring at him,

"Whoa-whoa, hold on a minute, I didn't took her out of the hospital. I mean, I was about to visit her until I found her in an alley by herself, she almost got mugged by three mens but luckily I was there to save her" Naruto explained.

"What was she doing in the alley in the first place?" Kakashi asked,

"That's what I asked her, and then she told me she left the hospital to check around the village then she got herself lost in the alley," Naruto answered. They all turned to Sakura as she was standing at the end of the bridge looking at her reflection from the river. Kakashi turned back to Naruto,

"You do know she has to go back to the hospital, it's not safe for her to be out here," he said. "But sensei, I was hoping that we can help get her memories back, that's why I brought her here" Naruto said, Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other then back to Naruto. "I don't know Naruto" Kakashi said as he shook his head a little,

"Ah come on sensei, surely we can tell her who we are, show her where we train, where we hang out and other things she should remember" Naruto explained. Kakashi is still uncertain so he turned to Sasuke, "What you think Sasuke?" he asked, Sasuke took a moment to think and answered, "I can hardly see why not, I mean if we get her memories back I won't be around with Naruto all the time." Naruto glared at him for a moment but turned to Kakashi to see if he approves, he sighed,

"… Okay then, we will help get her memories back; but only for a while, she needs to get back to the hospital. So she can be out here around noon, got it" he said to Naruto, Naruto smiled and said, "You got it sensei." They all turned to Sakura still looking at her reflection from the river,

"So who likes to go first?" Kakashi asked while looking at Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke sighed and started walking, "I'll go," he said as he is heading towards her. _**"Great, in order to get her memories back I have to make her like me again"**_ Sasuke thought, _**"Of course, surely that Sakura still likes Sasuke so once she sees him no doubt about she'll regain some of her memories back"**_ Kakashi thought, _**"Hm…"**_ Naruto thought.

**Sasuke… **

Sakura is still looking at her reflection from the river then she spotted another reflection coming towards her. Sakura turned and saw a boy with black hair and eyes, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. She faced her body to him as he appeared,

"Hey, you're that boy from yesterday" she said,

"Yes am I, do you remember my name?" Sasuke asked. Sakura took a moment to think as Naruto and Kakashi watched them, then Sakura said,

"Oh yes I remember, is it Sasugay Ukhiha?" Sasuke twitched his left eyebrow a bit after what she just called him, and he can hear Naruto giggling behind him.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha" he corrected her,

"Oh right, my bad" Sakura said while blushing for embarrassment. _**"She's more annoying than before"**_ Sasuke thought then starts to explained,

"I'm also your teammate in squad 7, except that I came from a powerful clan who carried the blood of the Kekkai Genkai, the Sharingan. You may know that I'm the last member of the Uchiha clan and the strongest member in this squad" Sakura raised her left eyebrow looking uncertain,

"Really?" she asked. Sasuke looked her for a moment then answered "Yes, why you asked?" he asked,

"Because to me, you look more like someone who always stuck-up by everyone, never really gone to first place and hardly show any potential talent towards others whatsoever," she said. Sasuke veined popped out on his forehead and twitched his eyebrow even more after what she just said,

_**"That was uncalled for"**_ he thought deeply and can hear Naruto giggled even louder from behind. He sighed to calm down,

_**"Okay then, guess I have to go straight into this,"**_ he thought, as he took her hand, Sakura noticed him taking her hand. Leading it near his face, she wonders, and _**"What is he doing?" **_she thought then at that moment… Sasuke kissed her hand. Sakura stuttered and blushed after she felt that and then…

**Naruto and Kakashi… **

They both watched to see if it's working, until…

"Aaaahhhh!!" they heard Sakura screamed and…

_**Slap!**_

She slapped Sasuke to the face; Sasuke was shocked because no girl had ever slapped him before, until today. Sakura quickly ran away from him and hid herself behind a tree.

Naruto saw it and turned his giggle into a laugh, Kakashi was surprised then sighed,

_**"Okay… since that didn't work, this is going to be harder than I thought,"**_ he thought then he started walking. Naruto kept laughing, as his stomach was hurting, "That was gold," he said while laughing then started following Kakashi.

Kakashi walked passed Sasuke while he is rubbing his reddish cheek where Sakura slapped him; and Naruto's laugh went down to a giggle after he stood next to Sasuke. "Ha-ha! She sure got you good," Naruto said to him and Sasuke was glaring at him.

**Kakashi… **

Sakura was still hiding behind the tree, still freaked out for what just happened. Then she slowly to a peek from behind the tree and saw only Naruto and Sasuke near the bridge, _**"What happened to that masked man?"**_ she thought.

"Hi there" she heard a voice and quickly looked up the tree, and there was Kakashi standing above her. She stuttered when he saw him and took some steps back, Kakashi jumped out of the tree and land right in front. Sakura took another step back until she stumbled onto something and fell from behind to the ground. Kakashi walked towards her and bent his knees down,

"There is no need to be frighten, I'm a friend," he said while smiling under his mask to her, Sakura looked at him and can tell that he is telling the truth. Kakashi starts to explain, "Since you don't know my name, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm your sensei in squad 7, you might not remember us but we surely remember you" he stuck his hand to help her up. Sakura took his hand and got back to her feet,

"So I really am a ninja?" she asked, Kakashi nodded,

"Of course you are; you're a Genin like Naruto and Sasuke and I'm a Jounin" he said. Sakura lift her left eyebrow, looking uncertain again, and said,

"You are? I thought you're pirate." Kakashi dropped his smile after what she just called him, he shook his head and said, "No, I'm not a pirate; I'm a ninja."

"Then why are you wearing a mask?" Sakura asked,

"That's a long story," Kakashi said,

"Then why are covering your left eye?" she asked,

"That's a longer story," he said.

"Then why are you…?" she was about to ask until Kakashi interrupted her,

"If you're asking why I am reading Make-out Paradise that is out of the question," he said,

"What Make-out Paradise?" she asked,

"Never mind," he said. Then Naruto and Sasuke came as Kakashi continues, "How about you come with us, so we can show you some places where we train and everything" Sakura still might not remember them yet she took his offer. So Sakura followed Kakashi as he, Naruto and Sasuke left the bridge.

**Village, but in the forest… **

"Hold still Arkamaru, I'm only just going to put two drops in ear," Kiba said as Arkamaru is squirming while Hinata is holding him.

"H-he really doesn't like… taking his ear drops" she said while still holding him, Kiba try to steady him trying to give him his eardrops.

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked,

"I know how much you hate taking your ear drops, but mom said that if you don't take it every two weeks the infection from your ear will spread and cause you to scratch for hours" Kiba explained.

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru said to him,

"I'm not taking it because I don't have any infection in my ear," Kiba said.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"That only happened once… you know that bee stung me at that time" Kiba said to him.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Don't you start with me Arkamaru" Kiba said and then…

"BARK!" Arkamaru barked as he kicked Kiba's hand; which made him dropped his eardrops. After it hit the ground, it split out all of its liquid; Kiba saw what he just did and said to him, "That's it, no more doggy treats for you" "Bark!" Arkamaru barked. Kiba looked up to Hinata,

"Hinata, I'm going to run back home to get another one of Arkamaru's eardrops; mind if you wait here?" he asked, Hinata nodded, "Sure Kiba" she said. "Alright, I'll be right back" Kiba said and left Hinata with Arkamaru.

**Training ground… **

"This is where we train" Kakashi explaining to Sakura as she looked around the training area. "This is the area when I first gave you and your comrades the Survival exercise, the bell test," Kakashi said to her and she is listening to him. Meanwhile as Kakashi explaining Sakura about their first test, Naruto and Sasuke stood behind hoping that their sensei is restoring some of her memories. Naruto giggled, not just what happen earlier when Sakura slapped Sasuke, but on something else as he said to Sasuke,

"Say Sasuke, maybe you should tell her about how Kakashi-sensei used his Head-Hunter jutsu on you" then giggled again. Sasuke glared at him and said, "Perhaps, and maybe you should tell her about how you got hung by a trap twice and tired up to a log for breaking the rule," then Naruto suddenly stopped giggling after what Sasuke said about his mistakes.

"At the end, you and your comrades passed my test by being a team," Kakashi said to her, "A team?" she asked. Kakashi turned to her, "Yes; you, Sasuke and Naruto in Squad 7 are a team" he said with a smile, "and together, you can do anything." Sakura looked surprised… about being a ninja… being in squad 7… about everything about herself… yet, she was uncertain as she slowly looked away. Kakashi's smile was gone after he saw her looked away, and can tell that she does not remember anything that he explained to her. He sighed,

_**"I'm not sure if she'll get any of her memories back; of course, her condition might be critical, so she won't remember much… or anytime soon"**_ he thought. Then he looked up to the sky and saw… a hawk (or a falcon) flying by; and he can tell why. _**"Seems like something's up,"**_ he thought then Sakura turned to him and asked, "What are you looking at?" Kakashi turned back to her and said, "Oh its nothing, it's just that… well… I'm afraid I have to go somewhere." "But where are you going?" Sakura asked, "It's nothing to worry about, it's just something I need to take of first; but as long as you're with Naruto and Sasuke they'll show around the village," he said then he turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "So I would like for you to stay with them while I'm gone, alright" he said to Sakura. She nodded "Okay" she said, "Good" Kakashi said then walked away from her to Naruto and Sasuke.

As he was ready to leave, he said to them,

"Remember, she needs to be back in the hospital around noon, got it," they both nodded, "Got it sensei," Naruto said. Then later, Kakashi left them.

Sakura has no idea what is going nor remember much about herself, then she saw Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her, "Seems like you're sticking with us" Naruto said. "Yeah… I guess," she said. Naruto grabbed her hand, "So come on, let's go," he said as they started leaving the area, "But where are we going?" Sakura asked, "To the village to see some people" Sasuke answered. "Surely you'll remember them" Naruto said as they left the training area, Sakura didn't say anything but held onto Naruto's hand; and followed them to the village. _**"I need to know more about me,"**_ she thought as they are on their way back to the village.

**Village, in the forest… **

Hinata and Arkamaru are still waiting for Kiba to get the eardrops, Arkamaru started to whimper, "I-I know that… you don't like taking your eardrops… but… it's for your own good" Hinata said to him,

"Rarf!" Arkamaru barked. They were alone for a while… until… Arkamaru sniffed some presents nearby and started to growl, "Arkamaru what is it…?" she asked as she looked around the area, "Is someone here…?" she asked but Arkamaru is still growling. Then at that moment…, Hinata gasped as she can now sense two chakras close by, so she quickly gone to her position and…

"Byakugan!" she activated her Byakugan to scan around the forest, finding any chakras nearby. She looked all around, yet saw nothing, until…, she gasped again for she sensed those chakras coming from behind… and fast, she quickly turned and…

**To be continued… **

**I know-I know, you all hate cliffy; but I have others things to worry about. School, practice, chores and others things I need to take care first (hope you understand); and maybe the other chapter. But not to worry, I shall return once I update the other chapter, so please review to me about while I'm working on it. Thanks for enjoying the story and see ya! Babykat out! **

**Questions? **

**What happened to Mrs. Haruno? **

**What were those mirrors that Sakura saw when she was in her coma? **

**Where did that red dragon came from and why did it destroy those mirrors? **

**How do you describe Sakura's aunt and her actions? **

**Why did Sakura left the hospital? **

**Bonus Questions? **

**Is Sakura getting some of her memories back? **

**Why are the killers after Sakura? **

**Why is Egamai so mean to other people? **

**Who is responsible for all the killing? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I was working on the other chapter again but I feel like using multi-tasking again; though it didn't go so well at first. At some point, I know that some of you want to know what happen from the other chapter, but in this chapter; it'll might tell you all the answers. So here you it is! **

**Naruto and Sasuke are on their way to the village; so they can help Sakura regain some of her memories. Although, Sakura isn't sure if could remember anything or ever remember at all. Besides them, Tsunade and Shizune are gathering every Jounin and Chunin so they can spread the word about the killers and take them down. Speaking of the killers, what are they up to now? Well, that's a different story when… **

**Village… **

Naruto and Sasuke led Sakura around the village, hoping they might run into some people they know. Which they did as they spotted Shikamaru and Choji coming out of the Buffet, then they spotted Team 7,

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" Choji said as she waved at them.

"Hey Choji and Shikamaru, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were gone to a mission," Naruto said.

"We were until Asuma left to go somewhere and Ino is helping her mom back at the flowers shop," Shikamara answered. Sakura just stare at Choji and Shikamaru, then she lean towards Naruto and asked,

"Naruto, who are there guys?" Naruto turned to her,

"Surely you remember Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, right Sakura?" he said. She looked back at them for a moment then back to Naruto,

"No, not really" she said. Shikamaru noticed her behavior as he turned to Sasuke, "Say, how come Sakura acted as if she doesn't know us?" he asked,

"It's because she's suffering from amnesia so she doesn't remember anything," Sasuke answered. Shikamaru and Choji became surprised about Sakura's condition and now they understand what to do. They turned her as she turned to them, then Shikamaru had an idea as he took something out of his pocket,

"Maybe you might not remember anything, but surely you remembered this," he said as he showed her a picture; of her with Team 7, 8 & 10 and Gai's team celebrating in some restaurant. She took the picture to have a good look at it…

"I…I don't believe it" she said which got everyone's attention, "You remembered!" Naruto said with joy,

"No, but I do see you have something green stuck between your teeth" Sakura said. "What?!" Naruto said as he looked at the picture; that he does has something green on his teeth when he was smiling. He turned to Shikamaru and Choji, "Why didn't you guys say anything?" he asked, Choji giggled a bit and Shikamaru had his finger on his left ear, "We thought you knew," he answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura, "But doesn't this ring a bell at all?" he asked, Sakura shook her head as she returned the picture back to Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke are bummed that they hardly had anything to get her memories at all, so Sasuke thought… and…

"There's another place we should try," he said as he took Sakura's hand, Sakura blushed again and… "Aaaahhhh!!" she shrieked then _**"Slap"**_ slapped him again; then she hid herself behind Naruto. Sasuke was surprised that he got slapped twice all in one day, with Shikamaru and Choji were shocked as well,

_**"She really did lost her memories,"**_ Shikamaru thought,

_**"That's gonna hurt"**_ Choji thought.

Sasuke was rubbing his reddish cheek again, and started walking away "Just follow me" he said to Naruto and Sakura, so they did; except that Sakura was holding Naruto's hand as they are leaving Shikamaru and Choji.

"See you guys later and thanks for the help," Naruto said to them,

"Sure thing" Shikamaru said,

"See ya!" Choji said as they saw them left.

Choji turned to Shikamaru, "Do you think she'll get her memories?" he asked, "I'm not so sure… maybe," he said as he and Choji started walking away from the Buffet. "But I can hardly doubt that she can get any of her memories back, I mean, we saw what she just did to Sasuke" Shikamaru explained. "Yeah, it's not her at all…" Choji said as they are about to walk pass a store, "Usually, whenever she's around Sasuke she…" he said when he interrupted by…

_**Bam! **_

They both got slammed in the face by a door, but by a woman who was just leaving the store, and by woman… I mean Egamai. "Even in this pathetic village they have disguising fruits, vegetable, meat and poultry, even desserts," the Egamai said when she left the store. After she closed the door, she spotted two boys standing at the door but rubbing the reddish mark on their faces; Shikamaru has a broken nose and Choji has a bump on his head. Egamai glared at them,

"You two brats should know better than to get into grown-up's way" she said to them, Shikamaru and Choji both glared at her, "Hey lady! What's a big deal?!" Shikamaru said in anger, "Yeah! What's your problem?" Choji said with anger as well.

"The only problem I'm having is wasting my time with brats like you two; I always figure that some people are flawed and stupid mixed with ugly and fat" Egamai said after she folded her arms. Shikamaru and Choji made and evil glared at her,

"Stupid!" Shikamaru said with anger again,

"Fat!!!" Choji said with the same tone as Shikamaru but more.

Egamai glared at them, "I don't have time for this," she said then she reach something out of her purse to get out a picture. She got it out and showed it to Shikamaru and Choji, "Have one of you brats seen this girl?" she asked as she showed them a small picture of Sakura, they became surprised that they just saw her not so long ago with Naruto and Sasuke. "She's my niece and I wonder if one of you have seen her or at least know where she could be," Egamai said, Shikamaru became uncertain _**"Sakura never mention she has an aunt"**_ he thought deeply and Choji said,

"Hey! That's Sak—Mm…" Shikamaru quickly covered his mouth before answered. Egamai raised her left eyebrow while looking at them,

"Uh… sorry, we never seen her before" Shikamaru lied,

"You don't?" she asked, Choji looked at him and wondered why he lied to her. "Yeah, we never seen a pink haired girl around…" he turned to Choji after he removed his hand from his mouth, "Right Choji…?" he said. Choji can tell that he wants him to play along "Uh… yeah, I surely never seen her" he lied. "Sorry" the both said while giving her a fake smile, Egamai still glare at them for a moment as she put the picture back inside her purse, "Hmph… pathetic" she said as she walked away from them.

Shikamaru and Choji went back glaring at her after what she just called them, as soon as she left Choji turned Shikamaru "Say Shikamaru, why did we lied to her about Sakura?" he asked. Shikamaru turned to him, "Because I'm not pretty positive that we should tell her where Sakura is; and the fact that she just insulted us, about my looks and your size," he explained. Choji became angry when she called him fat earlier, "So that's why we couldn't tell her where Sakura is" Shikamaru said, "Good point," Choji agreed with him. Then they went back walking, except Shikamaru's nose and Choji's bump is getting sore, after a door has slammed them; and they left.

**Meeting at the field… **

Every Jounin and Chunin are there, for they are waiting for the Fifth Hokage to arrive,

"Any idea of why we're here?" Kurenai asked Asuma,

"I'm not so sure, but my guess is something to do the murderer" he answered. Then they spotted Kakashi arrived,

"Hey Kakashi, you're late as usual" Asuma said,

"Well, I have to be sure I check with my teammates" Kakashi said.

"Well late or not, we're all waiting for the Fifth Hokage so she can tell us what's this meeting is about" Kurenai said,

"I see" Kakashi said, _**"Does it has to do something about the killers?"**_ he thought.

"Kakashi…! Ha-ha! It's good to see my favorite rival here today," Gai said as he appeared from behind. Kakashi sighed and said "Hello Gai"

"So what you think this meeting is about? Because I promised my youthful teammates we go on a mission after this," Gai said.

"We're not sure" Asuma said, then Kurenai spotted Tsunade and Shizune arrived, "She's here," she said; so all the Jounin and Chunin turned their attention to the Fifth Hokage, as the meeting is about to begin.

"You all must be wondering why you are all here; well I gather all of you here for an important announcement… there's been murderers scattering around the village" she said, everyone became shocked when she said something about murder.

_**"I knew it,"**_ Kakashi thought as the Fifth Hokage continues her announcement.

**Meanwhile, in the village but in the woods… **

Sasuke led Naruto and Sakura to another training area, except they all spotted Gai's team; Neji, Tenten and Lee. They all spotted Team 7,

"Hey there Naruto… Sasuke…" Lee said then turned to Sakura, "Sakura, my beautiful flower, you're well," he said as he ran up to her. He held both her hands, "I thought you'll never wake up from your coma, but I see that the power of youth has awakened your youthful self," he said.

Sakura became confused and slowly turned to Naruto, "Who this stranger and why did he called me his flower?" she asked then Lee became surprise after what she just said. Just as Neji and Tenten walked up to them,

"But Sakura, it is I, Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the Leaf Village… remember," Lee said. "Rock Lee… that's an interesting name, nice to meet you" Sakura said with a smile, Neji and Tenten saw her behavior then turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's with Sakura?" Tenten asked,

"It's as if she doesn't remember who we are" Neji said,

"Well… that's because…" Naruto try to explain then Sasuke answered,

"She has amnesia." Tenten and Neji became surprise,

"You're kidding?!" Tenten said,

"When did it happen?" Neji asked,

"About yesterday after what happen last week" Sasuke answered.

"I see" Neji said as he and Tenten turned to Sakura while talking to Lee and asked, "Wait a minute, if I'm your flower, does mean you're my boyfriend or something?" Lee blushed and smiled when she said 'boyfriend', so he got down on one knee and hold her hand as if he's proposing. "I certainly am, for you are my youthful flower, my one true love, the apple in my eye; you're an angel who shines its beauty from the heavens above," Lee said then show a shine from his smile. Sakura blushed, _**"An angel"**_ she thought. Then Sasuke grabbed Lee's hair and Naruto grabbed his collar at the same time, and pulled him away from Sakura; they both glare at him,

"What's a big idea Bushy-Brow" Naruto said,

"We all know Sakura was never your girlfriend," Sasuke said.

"But I just…" Lee try to say something but Naruto interrupt,

"Safe it Bushy-Brow and consider yourself lucky because if Sakura wasn't here right now, I would of have punch you in the face," Naruto said with his fist near his face, then Sasuke let go of Lee's hair. "But now isn't a good time…" he turned to Naruto, "… it's almost close to noon and we promise sensei to take Sakura back to the hospital," he said. Naruto let go of Lee's collar as he remembered he did made that with Kakashi, then they all turned to Sakura as she's with Neji and Tenten.

Sakura turned to them as they appeared,

"Just so you know, Lee's not really your boyfriend," Neji said with his arms folded,

"He's just saying that because he still likes you," Tenten said with a smile. Sakura looked at both of them and asked, "Do I know you people?" Tenten placed her hand on her shoulder and said,

"Of course you do, my name is Tenten, a squad member in Team Gai; I'm also a mistress of weapons" she said to her. Then Neji started to explain, "I'm Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, I'm also a squad member in Team Gai but the strongest; since my clan carried the blood of the Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan." Sakura gave him the same look she gave to Sasuke earlier,

"You are? Because you look like someone who's also been stuck-up by everyone, always in second/third place and show any potential talent whatsoever," she said. Neji vein popped out on his forehead, his left eyebrow is twitching, and tightens his left arm while looking at her.

_**"That was uncalled for"**_ he thought deeply then Sasuke appeared behind him, "I know, that's what she said to me," he said to him. Then Naruto and Lee appeared as they all turned to Sakura,

"So Sakura, do you remember anything?" Naruto asked then Sakura took a moment to think and… she shook her head no. Naruto sighed and Sasuke looked away for they almost tried everything but couldn't help Sakura to remember… until,

"Wait a minute; maybe listening to others may not help you remember but if you see some pictures and everything, surely they'll help you remember," Naruto said to Sakura, "What are you getting at Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand again and turned to Sasuke, "There's about one last person we need to see, surely she'll help," he said. They were ready to leave until Sakura turned to Gai's team, "It's nice meeting all of you" she said with a smile. Then Lee stood in front of her and held her hand again, "Farewell for now my beautiful flower, for the power of youth will emerge to our love for all eternity," he said and made Sakura blushed again. Naruto quickly pulled her away from Lee then he and Sasuke glared at Lee again; after that, they all left Gai's team and went back to the village.

**Forest… **

Kiba left his home and got another one of Arkamaru's eardrops, he was walking back to where Hinata and Arkamaru are waiting. As soon as he got there… he became shocked as he saw the area damaged, as if there was a fight here. The trees where scratched by some huge, thick sword but all wet; as some grasses where burnt by some fire or been struck by something. Then… he gasped and dropped the eardrops when he spotted… Arkamaru on the ground hurt.

"Arkamaru!" he said as he quickly ran up to him to check on him, he can tell that Arkamaru has been kicked, and punched more than twice, "Arkamaru… who did this to you… and what happen to Hinata?" he asked. Arkamaru is still hurt but manage to speak, "R-ruff… ruff… r-ruff-ruff… ruff…" he answered then Kiba became more shocked when he said,

"She's what?!"

**Village, in the Flower shop… **

Naruto, Sasuke led Sakura to the Flower shop where Ino is, just when they entered the store they all spotted Ino at the counter setting up flowerpots on the shelf. Ino turned when she heard someone come in and saw Naruto, Sasuke… and Sakura, she smiled, "Sakura" she said with joy; then she left the counter and ran up to her. She hugged her, "You're okay" she said then Sakura made that confused looked again,

_**"Why am I being hugged be some stranger?"**_ she thought then Ino stop hugging her and looked at her.

"I'm so glad that you're out of your coma and all well, how you feeling?" she asked Sakura,

"Well… not so sure, I'm been to places here and there… but nothing has come to me" Sakura said. Ino slowly let go of her smile, "Oh I see… it's because of what happen to her is it?" Ino said, suddenly…

_**"Oh no!"**_ Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time and made a surprise look on their face for they know what Ino is talking about when she said 'her'. Sakura lift her left eyebrow and asked, "Who?" Ino made the same look and said, "You know… about your mo---Mmm-mm!" Naruto and Sasuke quickly covered her mouth before she answered. Sakura looked at them all-weird and wondering what is going on, as Naruto and Sasuke covered Ino's mouth,

"Say Naruto, could you show Sakura a look around the store while I have a talk with Ino for a minute," Sasuke said,

"Oh, sure thing" Naruto said with a smile then he walked up to Sakura. "Say Sakura, there is some flowers I wanted to show you" he said to her, she smiled a bit "Sure, I guess" she said then she followed Naruto away from Ino and Sasuke.

As soon as they left, Sasuke removed his hand from Ino's mouth as she turned to him and asked, "What was that for?" Sasuke went silent for a moment while looking at Sakure with Naruto. He turned back to Ino and whispered, "Sakura has amnesia" then Ino became shock after what she heard. She turned to Sakura while Naruto is showing her some flowers then Sasuke continued whispering, "She doesn't know about her mother." Then Sakura turned to Ino and Sasuke for a moment,

_**"Those two been acting strange"**_ she thought then went back to Naruto showing her more flowers.

"Play-along" Sasuke whispered to her then they both turned to Naruto and Sakura, "And so the Yamanaka family opened up this store so they can sell flowers" Naruto explained to Sakura as Sasuke and Ino appeared. Naruto and Sakura turned to them, "This is one of the owners of the store, our good friend Ino Yamanaka," Naruto said as Sakura turned to her; Ino was still shock about her condition but been able to make another smile on her face,

"You might not know who I am, but I do know who my best friend and rival is," Ino said.

"We're best friends?" Sakura asked,

"And rivals, but that's something I like to show in my room," she said when she grabbed her hand.

"Listen Sakura, while you're with Ino, me and Sasuke are going to get something real quick," Naruto said,

"B-but where you going?" Sakura asked as if she don't want to be left alone,

"Not to worry Sakura, we'll be right back; we're just going to get something and we'll come back to get you" Naruto said with a smile.

"You promise?" Sakura said,

"Believe it, so I want you to stay with Ino for a while; she'll show you some things that you could remember as soon as I get back, alright" he said,

"I… guess," she said. Then Ino said, "Now come with me, so I can show some pictures and everything" she led Sakura away from Naruto and Sasuke, and on their way to her bedroom.

After they left, Sasuke turned and punched Naruto behind the head,

"Aw! What was that for?" Naruto asked while rubbing his head,

"For being a dobe, it's already passed noon and now we're going to leave our comrade here," Sasuke said.

"Just for a while" Naruto said,

"We were ordered to get Sakura back to the hospital," Sasuke said,

"I know-I know, there just one thing I need to get something real quick" Naruto said then started running out of the store; Sasuke have no choice but to follow since he has no idea what thing he's talking about.

Just as they ran out of the store, Naruto almost ran into someone… it was Hinata, "Oh sorry Hinata, I'm kind of in a rush; so I'll see you later" he said to her and ran passed her. Hinata didn't say anything as Sasuke's following Naruto; just when he ran passed Hinata, he sensed something strange… some unfamiliar amount of chakra… coming from Hinata as she walked passed him. He slowly looked her for a moment, _**"Something doesn't feel right,"**_ he thought as he ran passed her; hoping he's just imagining things.

After Naruto and Sasuke ran passed Hinata, she made a serious look on her face as she is heading towards the flower store.

**Meeting… **

"He's been murdered!?" one of the Jounins said,

"How could it be?"

"We had the whole Anbus guarding everywhere!" about every Jounins were concerned after Tsunade told them what happened to the Anbu.

"I know this concerns all of you, but rest to sure that the killers are still in the village and we have to find them before they take out anymore lives. So I want each and every one of you to alert everyone in the village to stay in their homes and lock their doors until further notice. By that time, every Anbus will search the entire village _**'and hopefully find Sakura safe'**_ until then, you're all dismissed" Tsunade said to all of them.

Some of the Jounins left though the rest of them are very concerned; even Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. Tsunade and Shizune spotted Kakashi as they walked up to him,

"Kakashi" Tsunade said,

"Lady Hokage" Kakashi said.

"You and your teammates are already aware about Sakura's condition, correct?" she asked, Kakashi nodded,

"Yes we have… though, one of them didn't take the news very well," he said as Tsunade and Shizune knows whose he talking about.

"Then you are not aware that your student has left the hospital this morning and she's somewhere in the village" Shizune said, Kakashi smiled a bit under his mask, "Now that's no problem, because she's with her teammates where she is protected" he said. Tsunade and Shizune became surprised, "You found her!?" they both said. "Actually Naruto found her, and now she's with them…" then he led down his smile, "And I told them to take her back to the hospital after I left" he said.

"Since you're aware about the killers targeting her?" Tsunade asked, Kakashi nodded,

"Yes" he said, _**"I just hope Naruto and Sasuke took her back to the hospital,"**_ he thought.

**Home… **

"You idiot! This is among the bad idea," Sasuke said as he stopped Naruto for getting inside Sakura's house,

"But I need to get something from inside," Naruto said.

"We're not allowed to go in there," Sasuke said,

"Just real quick!" Naruto said then he quickly ran inside the house,

_**"I can't believe I got myself involve in this,"**_ Sasuke thought to himself and chase after Naruto.

But little did they know, as they entered inside the house; they ran passed a very thin wire which made some small device on the door started blinking red.

**Flower store, in Ino's bedroom… **

Ino is showing Sakura some albums and other pictures about herself and everyone in the village. She sat next to her on her bed showing her an album when they were little,

"This is us when we were at the Academy together" Ino showed Sakura the class picture,

"The one on the left is me standing next to Shikamaru; he's always a lazy-bum but not so bad since he's from the Nara clan. Now the one at the middle is Hinata standing behind Kiba; she's shy most of the time but she is the heiress of the Hyuga clan and has a cousin name Neji. Now on the right is you, standing next to Iruka-sensei" Ino explained,

"It's that man again," Sakura said when she him in the picture.

"You remember him?" Ino asked, Sakura shook her head,

"No but I did met him this morning, and he seems to know me" she said,

"That's because we all know you Sakura, I mean after all, you're the only person in this village with pink hair," Ino said. Sakura thought for a moment and asked Ino,

"Then how did we become best friends?"

"Well before we first met, everyone in the Academy were picking on you because you have a big forehead; but luckily I was able to help you out. Until that time, everyone stopped making fun of you and we became best friends," Ino explained.

"Then how did we become rivals?" Sakura asked,

"Now that's because we both fell for one boy…" Ino show her the class picture of Sasuke standing in the middle in the front row, "And that's Sasuke" she said. Sakura saw him and asked,

"I fell for him…?"

"Well yeah, because he's the coolest most popular boy in the Academy and very handsome, that every girl including you and me fell for him; and since we both like the same guy, we became rivals," Ino said. Sakura looked at him for a moment and said,

"He doesn't look that interesting to me, I mean; I don't feel attracted to him when I first met him; so I don't find him towards my interest whatsoever" Sakura said, Ino was stun that her best friend/rival doesn't like Sasuke,

_**"Wow, Forehead really did lost her memories"**_ she thought.

"Okay then, besides that, there are other people in the village…" Ino turned the page and showed Sakura more pictures, "Such as the Aburame clan, the Akimichi clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Nara clan, my clan and other clans," she explained. Sakura turned to her once more with a smile and asked, "Is there a Haruno clan…? I mean, do I have a family?", then Ino became stun again and remember what Sasuke just told her,

**Flashback… **

_**"She doesn't know about her mother." **_

**Flashback over… **

Ino slowly turned to Sakura see her calm face, wishing she doesn't want to ruin it; so she took a deep breath and said "Actually Sakura… about your family… their…"

_**Break!! **_

They both turned as they heard something broken, coming from downstairs in the store. Ino got off her bed, "What was that?" Sakura asked, "Sounds like one of the flowerpots fell off the shelf again" Ino said then she turned to her. "How about you stay and look at the pictures while I'll go check on it real quickly, okay," she said,

"O…kay" Sakura said but was uncertain then Ino walked towards the door and left her in her room.

**Home… **

Naruto and Sasuke are in Sakura's bedroom, Naruto was going through her closet, draws and everything around her bedroom,

"Exactly, what are you looking for?" Sasuke asked while standing near the door.

"I'm looking for that picture of you, me, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei; I was thinking once we show her that picture no doubt about she'll remember us" Naruto said while looking through the draws.

"But what if it doesn't work…that she won't remember us, what should we do then?" Sasuke asked, Naruto turned to him, "Then we have to keep trying, I don't know about you but I won't give until I get her back, so we can be a team again" he said then went back looking. Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment then he turned to the door, "Just don't take long" he said and left the room.

**Village… **

The Jounins had started alerting everyone in the village to stay indoors and the Anbus are searching the entire village for the killers. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai are about to head-off alerting more villagers,

"Kurenai and I got the Northeast side," Asuma said,

"While Gai and I got the Southwest side," Kakashi said, they all nodded and disappeared.

**Flower shop… **

Ino went downstairs to find out what was broken, when she enter the store she saw Hinata picking up some pieces of the broken flowerpot,

"Hinata, I didn't hear you come in," Ino said,

"I'm so sorry about your flowerpot," Hinata said as she picks up the broken pieces.

"Oh not to worry, I'll take care of that; I'll just get a broom" Ino said then she left, Hinata stop picking up the pieces as she stood up with anger on her face.

**Home… **

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto downstairs and he couldn't help but think about what Naruto said about trying to help Sakura get her memories back, he sighed. Just when he was about to check on Naruto he heard some beeps,

**'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' **

_**"What the hell is that?"**_ he thought to himself as he followed the sound of the beep.

Naruto looked through every draw and couldn't find the picture anywhere, until he looked under the bed and found a picture frame. He took it out and got some dust off of it; he looked at the picture frame and saw a picture of… Team 7. "Yes, I found it" he said to himself, "Now it can help Sakura to remember."

**Flower store… **

Ino was at the supply closet to get the broom, but she doesn't know that someone is coming at her from behind. Until, she became stun when she sensed some powerful chakra coming from behind, she quickly turned and…

_**Wham! **_

She was hit by another one of the flowerpots and went unconscious, Hinata stood among her as she lies there,

"Pathetic little brat" she said as her eyes were glowing blue.

**Home… **

Sasuke was following the sound of the beep and it led him to the kitchen as it beeps even louder. He looked around and saw nothing as he walks by until the beep became louder, that he could hear the beep coming from inside the oven. He opened the oven and saw…

**0:32… **

**0:31… **

**0:30… **

**0:29… **

**0:28… **

"Eh!" Sasuke respond when he discovered a huge device all wired up and it's ticking; that the house is about to blow, and he and Naruto are still in here. He quickly ran out of the kitchen and yelled upstairs,

"NARUTO, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HOUSE!"

Naruto turned and yelled back,

"What for?"

"THERE'S A BOMB IN HERE YOU IDOIT, THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW!"

"A bomb!?" Naruto said, until he spotted a small device beeping red at the corner of the ceiling, "Gah!" he replied as he quickly ran out of the room.

Sasuke and Naruto started running towards the door…

**0:08… **

**0:07… **

**0:06… **

**0:05… **

**0:04… **

As they exit through the door…

**0:03… **

**0:02… **

**0:01… **

**0:00… **

_**KABOOM!!! **_

Naruto and Sasuke were flying from the explosion, and landed on the ground; they made it out in time but the house was completely, destroyed. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the house was burned down to the ground, thinking what could have happen if they didn't make it out of there in time; they would have died… just like that.

Then Kakashi and Gai appeared when they saw an explosion in the area, they saw the house was blown up and found Naruto and Sasuke on the ground. They ran up to them,

"What in the world happened here?" Gai asked them, they turned to them,

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"What are you two doing here, what just happened?" Kakashi asked then they got back to their feet,

"Someone set a bomb in there," Sasuke said.

"What!? A bomb" Kakashi said as he turned to the burning house,

"But luckily me and Naruto got out of there in time before it explode" Sasuke said, Gai said,

"Hold on a minute, why were you two inside the house? No one suppose to be in there."

"I told you," Sasuke whispered to Naruto then Kakashi turned to them,

"Wait a second… have you two did what I told you when I left, is she back in the hospital already?" he asked,

"Uh… well…" Naruto stuttered and Sasuke slowly looked away as they can tell that their sensei is mad at them,

"Naruto… Sasuke… where is Sakura?" Kakashi said in demand.

**Flower store… **

Sakura was standing in front of Ino's mirror looking at herself, "Is my forehead really that big?" she asked herself as she touch her forehead. Then…

"Sakura" she turned and saw Ino and another girl,

"Look who's here, it's our good friend Hinata" Ino said with a smile,

"Hi there," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hi" Sakura said,

"While I was cleaning the mess from downstairs, Hinata suggest we should show you our hang out place" Ino said as she quickly grabbed her hand leading her to the door, Sakura pulled back a little, "But Ino, I thought we're going to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to return" she said.

"Not to worry Sakura, I ran into them and told them we'll be at the hang out place," Hinata lied, Sakura was uncertain when she shook her head, "I-I don't know," she said,

"Come on Sakura, we only going to be there for a while… you can trust us," Ino said while still smiling. Sakura was still uncertain and she's hoping the Naruto and Sasuke will return then she looked at Ino and Hinata for a moment… then said,

"Alright, let's go," then Ino and Hinata led her out of the room and left the flower store.

**To be continued… **

**So sorry to keep you all waiting, I have some problems with my dad while I was typing; but I've been able write some more on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would like it if you review to me about it while I work on updating the other chapter; and dealing with my dad. See you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad that you all liked it so far and I wish to apologize once again for not updating this so soon; I was busy with the new story of the other chapter of my first story. So for that, I finish with this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Here you go! **

**Naruto and Sasuke are trying to help Sakura to remember, but so far she couldn't remember anything or anything that responds to her memories. Then Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and the other Jounins received a warning from the Tsunade about the killers in the village. But little did they expect when Naruto and Sasuke left Sakura with Ino, Ino along with Hinata took Sakura out of the Flower store before… **

**Village… **

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gai are on their way to the flower store,

"How could you possibly just leave her over there," Kakashi said,

"We were just trying to help her get her memories back, so we left her with Ino," Naruto explained.

"You should both know that leaving her in the flower store won't keep her safe," Kakashi said,

"What do you mean by tha…?" Naruto tried to ask until they spotted Kiba out of the corner, holding Arkamaru.

They all stopped and saw that Arkamaru was completely injured,

"Kiba, what happened to Arkamaru?" Naruto asked,

"He been attacked… by them," Kiba said.

"You mean the people who…?" Sasuke tried to asked,

"That's right, when I left they attacked Arkamaru and took Hinata," Kiba explained then Naruto and Sasuke became surprise,

"What a minute, they took Hinata… that can't be right, we just saw her walked by when we left the…" Naruto tried to explain as Sasuke remembered that feeling he had when they left the flower store…

**Flashback… **

_**…as Sasuke's following Naruto; just when he ran passed Hinata, he sensed something strange… some unfamiliar amount of chakra… coming from Hinata as she walked passed him. **_

**Flashback over…**

"Eh…!" Sasuke respond,

"OH NO!" Naruto said as they quickly continue their way to the flower store.

**Forest, almost away from the village…**

Sakura was following Ino and Hinata as they led her to their hand out place, Sakura suddenly noticed the weather changing; as the sun was block by gray cloud, and some sounds of thunder and lightening approaching. She asked Ino and Hinata, "Is there some kind of storm coming this way?" Ino turned to her with a smile,

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, it'll go away eventually," she said,

"We're almost there," Hinata said while still walking up front. Sakura began to worry, **_"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this,"_ **she thought as she continued following Ino and Hinata.

**Hokage's office…**

Tsunade and Shizune are waiting for any reports from the Jounins, that they've told the villagers to stay indoors and search for the killers. Then one of the Jounin came through the door,

"Have they gone what I ordered them to do?" Tsunade asked, the Jounin bowed,

"Yes my Lady, the other Jounins have warned the villagers and told them to stay in their homes until further notice," he said.

"Good," Tsunade said then Shizune turned to the window while holding Tonton, they both looked at the sky and notice some gray clouds. "Lady Tsunade," she said to her, Tsunade turned, "What is it Shizune,"

"Look at the sky," she said then Tsunade looked at the window and saw some gray clouds appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't recall any storm coming at this time," Tsunade said, Shizune took a moment to think and remembered…

**Flashbacks… **

_**Hospital… **_

_**"…when I noticed the weather changing I find it very strange that it suddenly shows some thunder and lightening in this time of day. Also, it suddenly disappeared after that lightening struck, it doesn't seem right," Shikamaru explained. **_

_**ER… **_

_**"It happened when… a storm appeared out of nowhere. We had them surrounded… we almost had them, until… they both developed some power chakra. It was so powerful… that no human can obtain that much chakra… they weren't humans at all," the Anbu explained. **_

_**Tsunade… **_

_**"…about three people have the control of the weather. One of them can control thunder, the other on lightening and the other on rain, except no one knows who they are but they did killed a lot of people in different villages…" **_

**Flashbacks over…**

_**"Oh no,"** _Shizune thought as she quickly turned to Tsunade,

"Lady Tsunade, they're doing it again, they're about to kill someone," she said. Tsunade turned to her, "What did you say?" she asked asked if she's shocked, "The reason why the weather is because the two killers are causing it, they're about to kill someone," Shizune said.

"Then why are we standing around here, call every Anbu's and find them now," Tsunade said then Shizune, along with the Jounin, quickly left the office and her way to call out the Anbu's.

**Flower store…**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kakashi and Gai made it to the flower store, they quickly entered and saw all the flowers destroyed; and the flowerpots were all smashed. No doubt about, they were here and they heard some noise in the back. They quickly ran in there and follow the noise; it led them to the supply closet, Kakashi opened the door and found… Hinata and Ino all tied up and have tape covering their mouths. As Naruto and Kiba pulled them out of the closet, they quickly untied them; Kakashi asked,

"What happen to you two?" after Ino and Hinata took the tapes off their mouths they turned to him,

"I was… in a forest helping Kiba with Arkamaru… until two people appeared out of nowhere… and attacked me… then they took me away," Hinata said.

"I was with Sakura when I heard one of the flowerpots were broken, I thought it was Hinata as I left to clean up the mess; until the next thing I knew, I was whack in a head by a flowerpot and went unconscious," Ino said.

"But what about Sakura, what happen to her?" Naruto asked, as he's more worried than ever, Hinata slowly looked away and started to tremble a bit, "Well… what happen was…" she said as she remembers what happen.

**Flashback… **

**_Forest__… _**

_**Hinata quickly turned and saw two shadows closing in on her; one of them threw shuriken at her and Arkamaru. Hinata and Arkamaru quickly split apart and dodged them, until the shadows split apart as one was after Akamaru and the other is after Hinata. A huge figure appeared behind Hinata, as Hinata turned and she saw the first aped figure was about to cut with it's frozen, thick, sharp sword. Hinata quickly dodged it as it cut some trees instead. **_

_**Arkamaru was busy dodging every shurikens and kunai's from the other caped figure, then he noticed Hinata's in trouble as he saw her fell and the huge figure was about to cut her. Arkamaru ran up to it, **_

_**"BARK! BARK!" he barked then he bite it's shoulder and stop it from hurting Hinata, **_

_**"Arkamaru!" Hinata cried. The figure tried to shake him off it's shoulder as Arkamaru kept on biting, **_

_**"Get off of me you filthy mutt," the figure said with a grouchy voice then it punched Arkamaru. Arkamaru flew to the opposite direction and hit the ground, **_

_**"Arkamaru!" Hinata cried as she quickly ran up to him, except… the second figure appeared behind her and… **_

_**ZAP!!! **_

_**"AAHHH!!!" Hinata screamed in pain as she felt a thousand bolts of electricity electrocuting her. After that, she fell to the ground and everything went black. **_

_**Few hours later… **_

_**Hinata was regaining back her consciousness as she began to open her eyes, she found herself in a closet all tied up and has tape covering her mouth. Then she heard voices, **_

_**"This has become easier than ever," she heard a perky voice, **_

_**"Don't get yourself cocky, we still need to go with the plan," she heard the grouchy voice again. Hinata slowly turned to the door and spotted two people, except one of them is her and the other is Ino, **_

_**"Way ahead of you, I know a perfect place where we can take her," Ino said while smiling and holding the real Ino; all tied up, have tape in her mouth and still unconscious. She through Ino in the closet with Hinata, **_

_**"Alright then, just as long as I get to kill that pink-haired brat," Hinata said then she and Ino turned to Hinata. Hinata was trembling in fear as she felt some powerful chakras in them, and the way they looked at her as Ino shows glowing yellow eyes and made an evil giggle; as Hinata shows glowing blue eyes and made an evil look on her face. **_

_**"Hmph," Hinata said as she slammed the door, leaving Hinata and Ino trapped inside the dark closet. **_

**Flashback over…**

"When they took me away… they used some kind of jutsu to disguise themselves as me and Ino…" Hinata explained then she turned to Naruto, Sasuke and the others, "And… they took Sakura… somewhere so they can kill her," Hinata said.

"Say what?!" Naruto said as he became shocked,

"So neither of you know where they've gone?" Sasuke asked then Ino and Hinata shook their heads. "Then we have no other choice but to find them before we're too late…" Kakashi said then he turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "You two stay put with the others until further notice," he said to them. "But sensei…" Naruto said, "That's an order," Kakashi said then he and Gai quickly left the room and out of the store.

After they left, Naruto and Sasuke turned to the others, seeing that Hinata still trembles after what happen and Ino is upset that the flower store is, completely, destroyed. "I can't just wait around here and not do anything about it," Naruto said as he clenched both his hands,

"But what can we do, we still don't know who they are or where they took our teammate," Sasuke said.

"We'll help you out," they turned to Kiba and Arkamaru, "Me and Arkamaru will be able to smell the out," he said,

"Bark!" Arkamaru barked.

"But what about his injuries?" Naruto asked,

"I was able to give him some of my sister's medicine in case of emergency, so he can able to fight one more round, right Arkamaru," Kiba said,

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked. Sasuke turned to Ino and Hinata, "While we're going after them, you two should stay here where it's safe," he said to them. Ino stood next to Hinata as she still trembles, she's comforting her, "Got it," Ino said. Then Naruto and Sasuke turned back to Kiba and Arkamaru,

"Alright Kiba, lead the way," Sasuke said,

"Way ahead of you…" he said as he and Arkamaru started sniffing, then at that moment…

"They left not too long ago, and their chakras are leading right towards them," he said,

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked,

"Alright, let's go," Kiba said as he and Arkamaru quickly left the room, Naruto and Sasuke followed them as they left the store.

**Meanwhile, at the mountains…**

Ino and Hinata led Sakura to the stairs up the mountains that is close to the waterfall, as the clouds in the sky grew grayer, and thunder and lightening started to rumble. Sakura began to worry then, suddenly, she spotted some strange tattoo behind Ino's and Hinata's neck; Ino has a tattoo of lightening symbol and Hinata has a tattoo of a rain drop symbol. Sakura stopped for a moment,

"Ino, how did you get that tattoo on your neck?" she asked then Ino and Hinata immediately stopped, "I've never seen it on you from before," Sakura said. They both turned to her,

"Oh you mean this, well Hinata put this on me before we left," Ino lied while still smiling, "We're here," Hinata said. They may it to the top of the mountains, they were so high up, Sakura can see the whole village from up here.

"This is where we hang out?" Sakura asked, "Sure is, whenever we try to get away from it all, we come here to feel relax and see the entire village from above," Ino explained. Sakura began walking towards the bars close to the edge to take a close look at the view, "I never knew we're so high up," she said. Then she looked at the village and watched it's beauty as the wind started to blow a bit, "The village sure is beautiful from up here," Sakura said while smiling. Hinata started walking towards her from behind, "It sure is…" she made an evil smirk on her face, "And you know what makes it interesting…?" she said. Sakura shook her head, "No, what is?" she asked as Hinata walked up to her, she whispered in her ear,

"That you look at the village as if it was your first… and your last." Sakura dropped her smile after what she just said she turned to her, "What do you…Mmnh!" Sakura shrieked as Hinata grabbed her with one hand and covered her mouth. Then she lifted her up that she was no longer touching the ground, _**"Wha…what's going on…? I'm confused,"**_ Sakura thought as she looked at Hinata,

"Considered this part of your last memory ever," Hinata said in a grouchy tone and her eyes are glowing blue. Ino giggled evilly as she walked up to them,

"It's a good thing I used that jutsu on you, so that rate, you'll never get any of your memories back," Ino said in a perky tone and her eyes are glowing yellow; thunder and lightening struck from above.

_**"Who are these people…? What is the meaning of this…?"** _Sakura thought as she struggle trying to break free, "Don't even try you worthless little brat, this is where you die; right here, right now and this time no one can save you," Hinata said as he free hand suddenly turn into liquid water; and formed into the same sword she did when she attacked the real Hinata. Sakura was screaming in fear and Ino kept on giggling evilly, Hinata was about to strike her… until, a kunai appeared out of nowhere and…

_**Slash!** _

It cut off Hinata's hand, which released Sakura from her grasp, except, when her hand cut off, it turned into liquid water. Sakura fell back to the ground after being release,

"Looks like we're just in time," she recognized Naruto's voice as she and the other two turned and saw… Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru arrived.

_**"Naruto… Sasuke… they came back,"** _she thought, as she's glad to see them again, Hinata and Ino are so satisfied to them as they glared at them,

"If you're thinking about hurting one of my comrades again, you gonna have to get through us first," Naruto said. Ino and Hinata turned to them as both Hinata's hand are formed by water back into her hands again, they all saw what she did as they glare at them,

"Exactly, what are you?" Sasuke asked them in demand then Ino giggled again and Hinat made the same evil smirk on her face. "You brats have know idea who you're dealing with," Hinata said as she increase her blue chakra, "Just like we said to those Blackops, we're more than happy…" Ino increased her yellow chakra, "TO OBLIGE!" she said as lightening struck from above. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru sensed both their chakras,

_**"It's that chakra again but stronger,"**_ Sasuke thought,

_**"What the hell are they?"**_ Kiba thought,

_**"They're not humans,"**_ Naruto thought as more thunder and lightening struck again. Then their chakra circulate around them as they're in their true form, the boys took a close look at them as those two impostors show their true identity,

The one who disguised as Ino is a woman, who has long blonde hair in a ponytail, with yellowish-brown eyes and high-heeled boots; while wearing a yellow strap shirt and skirt, and her skin his yellowish-pale. The one who disguised as Hinata is… also a woman, who has short blue hair, with dark blue eyes and huge boots; while a wearing blue strapless shirt and pants, and her skin is bluish-pale. Except she looks muscular and she's an Amazon type. They all became shock,

"Wha… what are they?" Sasuke said,

"Aren't they even humans…?" Kiba said while holding Arkamaru,

"They're both women?" Naruto said while scratching his head.

The grouchy one made a vein popped on her forehead, "Of course were women you little runt," she said in an anger tone, "Now-now, there's no need to be hasty, remember," the perky one said. Sasuke snapped out of it and said, "You still haven't answer my question, who the hell are you?" They both turned to him, the perky one smiled,

"Since you're the one being so hasty, we'll tell you… I'm Kizu Cazumai, mistress of lightening," she said as sounds of lightening struck in the clouds. "The names Asmai Hekumaki, warrior of rain," she said as her arms turned into water again and formed a sword.

"And we're known as the Klustas Trios," Kizu said,

"Trios…?" Naruto said as he only see two of them, "Hold it, if you're called the Klustas Trios than how come there are two of you?" he asked.

"You must be talking about our leader, the master of thunder," Asmai said as thunder rumbles from the clouds,

"Our boss is busy proceeding with the plan, while we're ordered to take care of pinky over there," Kizu said as she turned to Sakura after she got back on her feet.

"Oh no you're not!" Naruto said as he gout his kunai out, "I'm going to make you pay for hurting my comrade," he said with anger. Kizu turned to him, and chuckled, "We'll see about that!" she said then she gathered her chakra in her hair as it began to spark… and more electrifying. Then have some lightening on both her hands, "I'll take care of these brats while you take care of pinky," she said to Asmai as she started walking towards them, "Got it," Asmai said as she turned to Sakura. "Now you die," she said as she walks up to her with her sword, Sakura was backing away from her except she's close to the bars behind her, that is close to the edge, there's nowhere to escape.

Naruto saw Sakura in trouble so he gathered he chakra to…

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he said then a bunch of Naruto clones appeared. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and made a few signs to make a Tiger sign,

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!" he said then he blew out fire from his mouth and aimed it at Kizu. Kizu saw a huge fireball targeting her, she used both her hands and struck out lightening towards the fireball; it deflected it and now targeting Sasuke and Kibe. They quickly split apart and dodged the lightening, as for Naruto, he was charging at Asmai.

Asmai was about to slash Sakura… until Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way and…

_**Slash!** _

Asmai slashed him, except…

_**Poof!**_

It was a clone then more clones are jumped right behind her, but Asmai kept slashing every clone with her sword; as they all poof away, the real Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura, get out of here!" he yelled then Sakura quickly got back up and started running. When Asmai slash another clone she saw Sakura about to escape, "You're not escaping this time," she said as she gathered her chakra towards the clouds from above, more thunder rumbles as it began to circulate around the area. Then Asmai said as she's target Sakura,

"Secret Art; Hail Rain jutsu!" From the clouds, it revealed huge sharp-daggered hail of rain falling from the sky, and they're targeting Sakura. Sakura saw them coming above her as they hit the ground; they blocked her away as more of them kept on coming. Sakura was running away from them as they kept on coming, and then a huge hail of rain fell…

_**CRASH!!!** _

It hit the ground with maximum force; it almost hit Sakura as she flew after that crash and hit the ground, but the ground cracking up and Sakura's close to the edge. The pieces of the ground began to fall over the edge; and Sakura's in it as she's close to the edge. Then…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she fell over the edge.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as she fell off the edge, but luckily, as she fell, she quickly grabbed hold on a branch that is attach to the edge and hang onto it. She looked down as the rest of the edges of the ground fell and saw that she was close to a huge lake that is close to the waterfall, she looked up and yelled, "Naruto!"

Naruto heard her called his name, "Sakura!" he yelled as he quickly ran up to the edge, Asmai was coming at him from behind, "Don't even think about it you annoying little pest," she said as she was about to swing her sword at him, until…

"Fang over Fang!" Asmai quickly turned and saw two swirls coming at her in a full force; they both hit her as Naruto was able to get away from her.

**Kiba and Arkamaru vs. Asmai…**

Asmai jumped back and land on the ground and stood as the two swirls turned out to be Kiba and Arkamaru, as Kiba, they glare at her,

"You're going to pay for hurt my buddy and my comrade," Kiba said with anger.

"You mean that little weakling you called teammate, she couldn't even protect herself…" Asmai said with an evil smirk on her face then Arkamaru (Kiba) growled at her, "Since she tried to protect that mutt of yours you called buddy," she said. Then they both growled at her, "Shut it you son of a bitch!" Kiba said then he turned to Arkamaru (Kiba), "Let's go at her again Arkamaru," he said. He nodded then they both charged her and began to swirl again, "Fang over Fang!" they both said as they target her again. Asmai saw them and quickly dodged them, as they still coming towards her.

**Naruto and Sakura…**

Naruto made it to the edge and saw Sakura holding onto the branch, "Naruto," Sakura yelled, "Hang in there Sakura, I'm coming to get you," Naruto said as he began climbing down.

**Sasuke vs. Kizu…**

Sasuke is busy dodging every lightening coming from Kizu, as she kept shooting at him but kept hitting the trees instead, "Dodge them as much as you can, but you can never escape them," she said as she increased more lightening in her hair, and lightening struck in the clouds but louder. _**"I can't keep dodging her, I have to get close to her,"** _Sasuke said after he dodged more lightening. So he made some hand signs and grab hold of his left hand; as he made some lightening himself, the Chidori. Kizu saw his lightening and made a cheerful smile, "Oh…" she said as if she seems intriguing. Sasuke charged at her with his Chidori…

_**Bam!** _

He got her… except, she was grabbing hold of his palm, as she absorbed the energy from his Chidori into her. She chuckled evilly as she look at him, "Haven't you forgotten, I'm the mistress of lightening; so I'm in control of lightening and you're little Chidori has no effect against me," she said. Then her hair developed more energy from the Chidori as it shows more electricity and Kizu is still hold Sasuke as she…

_**Zap!!!** _

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed as he felt electricity all over his body, Kizu was chuckling again but louder as she watched him suffer. Then she used her other hand and hit Sasuke, made him flew in the opposite direction and hit a tree behind him. Kizu started walking towards him, "You and all people always try and try fighting back, but when it comes for fighting to the death…" she started to have more lightening in her hand again as Sasuke try to get up, "Only weaklings die, SO ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN!" she said as she's going for the kill.

Sasuke's defenseless as she coming at him with full force… until suddenly, a kunai appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground between Sasuke and Kizu. It stopped Kizu then two figures came out of the tree and appeared in front of Sasuke, it was Kakashi and Gai.

"So we finally see the true identity of one you killers," Gai said as he gone to his fighting stance, "I figure once we follow the location from the changes of the weather, we might find one you here," Kakashi explained as he got his kunai out. Kizu doesn't seem surprise as she smiled, "Okay, now that you found us…" she made her hair electrifying with lightening and held her eyes glow yellow, "WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" she said as some lightening struck from the clouds along with thunder.

Kakashi and Gai stood still as they sense her chakra,

_**"So what I've heard about one of those killers turn out to be true,"**_ Gai thought,

_**"She's nowhere human at all,"**_ Kakashi thought.

**Naruto and Sakura…**

Naruto climbed down the edge, trying not to slip, as he's almost close to Sakura. He couldn't go any further as he stuck his hand out to her, "Just grab my hand Sakura, I'll pull you up," he said to her. Sakura still hold onto the branch as she stuck her hand out to him, trying to reach him.

**Kiba and Arkamaru vs. Asmai…**

Kiba and Arkamaru are still swirls and targeting Asmai, but she kept dodging them… until, she saw two purple balls appeared and they're close to her face,

_**Boom! Boom!** _

They exploded into smoke, "AAAAHHH!!!" and it hurts her eyes. There was smoke everywhere and Kiba and Arkamaru are still targeting her. They both got her from the left, the right, from behind and did the finishing blow with full force at the front. Asmai got pushed out of the smoke and hit the bars close to the edge behind her very hard. As the smoke disappeared, Arkamaru went back to his form and Kiba stood on his feet,

"Ha! That'll teach you not to mess man's best-friend," Kiba said,

"Ruff! Ruff!" Arkamaru barked.

Asmai slowly got back on her feet, as her blue chakra flows in her; her body suddenly became liquid as she took a step forward. Then she became bubbly, Kiba and Arkamaru are witnessing her formation, _**"What's going on?"**_ he thought as he continues watching what's happening to her. Asmai was all bubbly and then… and another figure formed out of the bubbles, two liquid figures are apart as they both formed into Asmai but in two. Kiba and Arkamaru became stun after what she just did,

"What just…? How did you…?" Kiba stuttered as both Asmai's formed two solid sword in both hands. They both show glowing blue eyes,

"So you both wanna play hardball," the first Asmai said,

"We'll both play, but this time there will be no survival," the second Asmai said. Then they both charged them, "AND IT'S GOING TO BE YOU TWO!" they both said at the same time. Kiba and Arkamaru quickly split apart as both Asmais swung their swords and missed them. They split apart as the first Asmai is after Kiba and the second Asmai is after Arkamaru. Kiba was dodging Asmai as she swung her sword at him instead she cut a tree, then a stone-wall and the cement the floor. "Hold still you useless runt," Asmai said in an anger tone as she charged Kiba as he stood behind the bars close to the edge.

**Naruto and Sakura…**

Naruto and Sakura are still reaching for each other, "I can't reach," Sakura said, "Yes you can, just a little more," Naruto said as they almost reach for each other's hands.

**Kiba and Arkamaru vs. Asmai and Asmai…**

Asmai was closing in on Kiba as she swung her sword once again, but Kiba jumped on the bar then jumped over her and dodged her attack. Asmai cut the bars close to the edge, except one piece of it fell out and was falling into maximum force.

**Naruto and Sakura…**

They almost reached for each other… until Sakura gasped as she spotted an object falling right towards her with full force, and then…

_**BAM!!!** _

The piece of the bar hit her right to the head, she was, completely, knocked out as she let go of the branch,

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled her name after she began to fall to her death. So Naruto let go of the edge and began to fall after her, _**"No, not again!"** _he thought out loud, as he and Sakura both fall to the water.

**To be continued… **

**I wanted to thank all of you for your patients and hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took a while but it was worth it I guess. I'll try to update the other chapter if you all review to me about this chapter; plus I'm also working on updating the other chapter of my third story (just so you know.) I shall return to you all for I have some studying to do, until then, later! BabyKat out! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm here-I'm here--sorry I took so long, there was traffic, chores, homework, making sure my sister doesn't mess with my account, and… it's a long story. But speaking of story, I was able to update this chapter for you guys; so I hope you like it, here you go! **

**Trouble has been emerged as Naruto and the others find out that Sakura is with the killers again; and they're about to take her out. Luckily, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru made it on time to save her, and they found out who the killers are. Though things aren't going so well as they're about to take them out, as for Kizu, mistress of lightening and her partner Asmai, warrior of rain; they're not easy to be defeated. As for Naruto and Sakura, they're… **

Sakura was knocked out again after the bar hit her head and she was falling towards the water; Naruto was falling after her. Sakura fell into the water but still unconscious, then Naruto fell into the water as well. As he quickly swam above the surface and then he saw Sakura went underwater, so he went underwater in order to save her before she drowns.

**Kiba and Arkamaru vs. Asmai and Asmai… **

After Kiba dodged Asmai's attack, he saw Arkamaru's in trouble with the other Asmai. Arkamaru was dodging every attack from her, except she got him cornered and there's nowhere to escape. "Now die you filthy pest," Asmai said as she about to swung her sword at him,

"Arkamaru!" Kiba yelled as he run up trying to save him. Until Asmai appeared in front of him and kicked him to the opposite direction, he hit a tree behind him and Asmai is charging him. "Die you pathetic brat!" she said as she about to swing her sword at him.

_**Slash! **_

Asmai slashed Arkamaru, except he disappeared when she swung her sword at him. When the other Asmai was about to go for the kill on Kiba, a figure appeared behind her, grabbed her leg and swung her to the opposite direction; and hit the other Asmai. The figure stood in front of Kiba and was holding Arkamaru… it was none other than Gai, as he saved Kiba and Arkamaru from Asmai and… Asmai.

The two Asmai's got back on their feet and saw who attacked her. Gai gave Arkamaru back to Kiba as he turned to the two Asmai's,

"You both had done enough, now leave them to me," he said to them and gone to his fighting stance.

**Kakashi and Sasuke v. Kizu… **

Then some lightening struck from the other area, Sasuke and Kakashi quickly dodge every lightening from here to there. Kizu was walking and shooting out lightening everywhere, destroying trees, plants and everything around her; though she mostly try to take out Kakashi and Sasuke.

"She's using every bit of her lightening, yet her chakra kept on increasing," Kakashi said as he dodged more lightening.

"I already used me Chidori on her but it cause no effect on her, she's immune to it," Sasuke said to him as they dodged another lightening.

**Gai vs. Asmai and Asmai… **

Then the two Asmai charge at Gai in separate ways, but Gai suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of them, he used, "Leaf Hurricane!" he said as he kicked both of them with his taijutsu. They both hit the bars behind them as Gai land on his feet and went back to his stance, "I don't know what you are, but I will not let you harm this village any longer," he said to them. They both manage to get back on their feet,

"Like you weakling can actually stop us," Asmai said,

"We're still proceeding with the plan,"the other Asmai said.

_**"What plan are they talking about?"**_ Gai thought.

**Naruto and Sakura… **

Naruto was able to save Sakura from drowning, he was swimming to the surface again, "Come on Sakura, say something," he said; but she didn't respond as she's completely knocked out from the bar that hit her.

_**"I have to get her out of here,"**_ he thought as he started swimming towards land.

**Gai vs. Asmai and Asmai… **

One of the Asmai's turned and looked down, she spotted Sakura with that blond boy and they're about to escape. "You're not going to get away so easy," she said then she quickly jumped on the bar and jump over the cliff, which left the other Asmai with Gai.

**Naruto and Sakura… **

Naruto is almost towards land, until he spotted someone falling off the cliff… it was Asmai with an angry look on her face; she fell into the water. Naruto held onto Sakura as he kept swimming towards land.

Asmai is still underwater and can see that they're still trying to escape,** _"Let's see if you can escape this,"_** she thought. Then she made a few hand sign, gathered her chakra with the amount of water around her; and then,

_**"Atomic Whirlpool!"**_ she thought as she created a huge whirlpool, that it circulates the amount of water everywhere.

Naruto reach toward land but suddenly the water somehow pulled him back, he quickly turned and found out that he and Sakura are being pulled into a huge whirlpool.** _"Oh no!"_** he thought then he kept holding onto Sakura and kept swimming away from it, but the water pulled him away from land and he and Sakura are close to the whirlpool.

**Kakashi and Sasuke vs. Kizu… **

Kakashi and Sasuke dodged every lightening she struck, and try to think of a way to get close to her without being electrocuted. So they come up with of a plan but it involves using their Sharingan, they both separated as they dodged another lightening.

"Will you two hold still so I can kill you both," Kizu said to them then Kakashi appeared in front of her with his right Sharingan eye out, he glared at her. "You've killed more than enough people already, so I won't let you lay a hand on my comrade," he said to her, Kizu smiled and giggled, "For some weakling who's going to die, you're kind of cute!" she said.

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid you're not nearly my type," he said then he made a few hand signs and draw out his chakra on his left hand to form electricity of his Chidori. Kizu became intrigue that he can form the same Chidori liked Sasuke did, then Kakashi charge her with his Chidori and…

_**BAM!! **_

He got her, except Kizu grab hold of his left hand liked she did on Sasuke, she chuckled, "I see there's a few sparks between us after all, to bad that this is where you'll die," she said. Then Kakashi made a smirk under his mask, "I wouldn't bet on it…NOW SASUKE!" he yelled. Kizu quickly turn around and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan activated and made a Tiger hand sign,

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!" he said as he blew got a huge fireball, aiming towards her. Kizu turned back to Kakashi and found out that he was… a dummy and she fell for it, then at that moment she was hit by Sasuke's fireball from behind.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed as fire is burning her up and it made her fly to the opposite direction; she hit some few trees after that.

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke as their plan worked as they finally got her,

"Good work Sasuke, but we're not through yet," Kakashi said as they both stood in their postion; waiting for something to happen. And it had, more lightening appeared but more powerful than before, and it destroyed every tree from that area. Kizu rose from that area and look dead ahead towards Kakashi and Sasuke, she stood on her feet as lightening stir up in her hair; for she's now angry.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed in rage as lightening from above struck, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!" she said as she made a few hand signs and focus her chakra from the clouds. Then…

"Ninja Art; Lightening Strike!" she said as lightening from above suddenly struck, but destroy more trees and some are heading towards Kakashi and Sasuke. They quickly split up as they dodge some lightening but more are still coming; they struck here, they struck there, they struck everywhere. Not sure if they can dodge them all.

**Gai vs. Asmai… **

They both fought as Asmai kept swing her sword at him, but Gai used his kunai to block her attack. He tried to use his taijutsu on her but her water technique defected his attack, they are nearly matched the same level, until Asmai performed another jutsu.

"Hail Rain!" she said as more hail from above the clouds rained sharp daggered hails again, all targeting Gai. Gai used his taijutsu not just to dodge them but also break them before they hit him; while he's breaking every sharp hail, Asmai charge him with her sword. Just as she was about cut him…

"Fang over Fang!" she was hit by Kiba and Arkamaru was their twirled around again, she hit the bars behind her again as Kiba and Arkamaru stood in their position.

"Give up! You're out-numbered," Kiba said to her as she got back on her feet again, after Gai destroyed every daggered hail he went back to his fighting stance. Asmai glare at them, "You think you're going to stop me!?" she said in rage and anger, then suddenly… shurikens appeared out of nowhere and coming towards Asmai. She quickly let out her armor and blocked them. After that, Kurenai and Asuma appeared and in their fighting stance,

"Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said,

"I thought you two might never show up," Gai said to them, "Sorry about that," Asuma said to him, "We were bring reinforcement," Kurenai said.

**Kakashi and Sasuke vs. Kizu… **

They dodge every lightening but it was too much for them, then a huge lightening struck from the clouds and it hit the ground that is close to Kakashi and Sasuke. They both flow into the opposite direction and land on the ground, then Kizu walk up to them with lightening still stirring up in her hair.

"I'm through playing around, NOW DIE!" she said and gathered her chakra of lightening in her hands again, all targeting at Kakashi and Sasuke… until, shurikens appeared and all heading towards Kizu. She saw them coming as she flipped backwards and dodged them, then Jounins appeared and in their fighting stance; and surrounded Kizu.

"You're out-numbered," one of the Jounins said as they all got out their kunais, Kizu saw herself surrounded by more Jounins but doesn't seem surprise.

**Naruto and Sakura… **

Naruto held on to Sakura and kept on swimming but he couldn't escape the whirlpool as it pulled them close enough towards the hole. They were about to be gonners, until a kunai was thrown and it was tied into a rope, it hit in front of Naruto,

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Shizune's voice as he spotted her and Iruka as they held onto the rope, "Grab the rope Naruto, we'll pull you back," Iruka yelled. Naruto swam up and quickly grabbed the rope then Shizune and Iruka started pulling him and Sakura away from the whirlpool towards them.

The other Asmai was still underwater as she saw those two being pulled away from her whirlpool. She became angrier than ever,

_**"THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!!"** _she thought loudly as she gathered every amount of chakra all over her body,** _"SECRET ART, WATER STLYE; COUNTER SPIKES OF DEATH!"_** she thought as her entire body exploded all over the water.

Naruto and Sakura are close to land, until the felt a vibration from the water and suddenly… a huge spike of ice emerge from the water and more spikes kept on coming; and they're heading towards Naruto and Sakura; and fast. They all saw those spikes coming,_**"Once those spikes hit us, we're dead!"** _Naruto thought as Shizune and Iruka quickly pulled them before the spikes come. The spikes are closing in and they're both still in the water. Then at that time Iruke and Shizune was able to pull them out on time but the spikes keep on coming; Shizune quickly pulled Sakura out and Iruka was about to pull out Naruto, until… the spikes hit the land and it got Iruka and Naruto.

The spikes scratched Iruka at both shoulders, the right side of his stomach and his left thigh at the front; as some scratched Naruto at the back, both side of his stomach and his right thigh from behind. They flew away from it and hit the ground injured; after that, Iruka slowly got back on his feet and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, are you alright?" Iruka said as he placed his left hand on his right side as it started to bleed, "Don't worry about me, what about Sakura?" Naruto asked as he lay on the ground injured. Iruka turned, as Naruto look up, to Shizune as she check on Sakura, she turned to him, "She completely knocked out but she going to be okay," she said.

Then she picked Sakura up and put her on her back, even though Iruka's hurt, he did the same to Naruto by placing him on his back. "Now let's get out of here," Iruka said then he and Shizune carried Naruto and Sakura away from the area.

**Above the cliff… **

Asmai saw the Jounins took away those other two ninjas and left, then she turned to the other Jounins as they pulled out their kunais. She brought her sword in front of her, as she's ready for another round.

"There's nowhere to escape, so give up now or we will take force," Asuma said to her,

"Ha! I like to see you try," Asmai said as she glared at them.

**Forest… **

The Jounins surrounded Kizu as Kakashi and Sasuke got back to their fighting stance, "We finally caught you, so surrender now or die," one of the Jounins said, Kizu clenched both her hands as she gather more lightening in her,

"Why don't you make me," she said as lightening flickers through every root in her hair.

**Both… **

Kizu and Asmai were about to attack again, until… they both heard a loud thunder from above the clouds, they both look up as they can tell it's a message from their boss; the master of thunder. They looked at the sky as the gray clouds, and the amount of thunder rumbles; then it circulates and made a large hole above them. They know what it means, so they turned to the Jounins.

**Asmai… **

"Consider yourselves lucky, because…" Asmai said to Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kiba and Arkamaru.

**Kizu… **

"Our boss is now calling us, so I'm afraid our fight ends here for now, but don't…" Kizu said with a smile to the Jounins, Kakashi and Sasuke.

**Asmai… **

"Get yourselves comfortable, we will be back because we're still…"

**Kizu… **

"Proceeding according to plan. So by that time…"

**Together… **

"You haven't seen the last of the Klustas Trios!" they both said as they both gathered their chakras all over their bodies, then… they both jumped and flew the hole above the sky. After they went inside the hole, thunder and lightening rumbles as the gray clouds closed the hole. After that, the gray clouds suddenly disappeared and the sky was clear again, though the killers had escaped again.

**Village… **

The villagers are safe though the Anbu's are keeping their guard up in case the killers come back. However, Kakashi and Gai informed some of the Jounins about the explosion from the Haruno resident, trying to investigate.

**Hospital…**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru were placed in a room, all bandaged up after they fought with the killers. Sasuke has been electrocuted, Kiba and Arkamaru had been beating and Naruto… his is all lot serious after he got scratched by those spikes. Then Kakashi walked in, "Yo!" he said as they all turned to them,

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said,

"I spoke with the medical nins and they informed me about your injuries, it would be best if you three stay for today and not go to any missions for a while. Some of your injuries are not that serious when it comes to…" Iruka said until Naruto cut him off,

"I don't care about that, I want to know is Sakura's alright—Ah!" Naruto said as he still felt the pain on both side of his stomach. "She's fine Naruto, she's in the other room with the Fifth Hokage right now, so no need to worry," Kakashi told him.

**Other room… **

Sakura was sitting in bed while holding an ice pack on her head, Tsunade and Shizune are with her,

"Why in the world would you go around the village without telling anyone, you got me all worried sick," Tsunade said to her while she sat on the bed in front of her. Sakura made an innocent smile, "I wanted to look around the village, so it'll remind me of something I don't remember… I guess I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to worry everyone," she said. "Well don't ever do that again, because I heard about what happen to you and you should know better than to go around the village all by yourself, it's dangerous," Tsunade said, Sakura slowly nodded, "Yes, sorry about that," she said.

_**"I never knew she could act like my mother… mother…?"**_ Sakura thought as she slowly remove the ice pack off her head, she turn back to Tsunade, "May I ask you something?" she asked. Tsunade looked at her, "Of course," she said,

"About a few hours ago, I was at Ino's place and she showed me some pictures… and the last thing I asked is if there's a Haruno clan…" Sakura explained. Then Tsunade and Shizune became silent after what she just said about her family,

"So if I may ask… do I have a family? A mother or a father? Maybe brothers or sisters? I most likely be happy if I have a family," Sakura said as she smiles and imagined being in a wonderful family. Tsunade on the other hand slowly turned to Shizune, as they both know what happened to Mrs. Haruno and not sure, if they should tell her that she's now an orphan; just like Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade turned back to Sakura as she still has that smile on her face, and waiting for her answer,

"…Well Sakura… you do have a family… though is just that…" Tsuande try to explain as she can see Sakura slowly led down her smile while listening to her. Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "The thing is… they're…"

"You're in my way!" they both turned to the door as they heard a loud voice from the other side.

"But visiting hours aren't til next wee…" one of the nurses said,

"The hell with the hours, I'm going in," the voice said with anger and impatient,

"But mama'—Ah!" the nurse shrieked. Shizune quickly went up to the door and to see what's going on; she slid the door open and…

_**BAM! **_

Shizune was pushed to the wall, as the woman entered the room; it was Egamai, who barged in with that look on her face. Tsunade shrugged as she nearly forgot about Ms. Garshima, Sakura just looked at her, _"Who is that lady?"_ she thought. Egamai looked at Tsunade,

"I'm not surprise to see you here, apparently you're no help at all," she said to her; Tsunade glared at her.

Then Egamai turned to Sakura with a small smile, "Sakura, thank goodness I finally found you," she said as she ran up and gave Sakura a hug,

_**"How come I'm being hugged by every stranger I met?"**_ Sakura thought as Egamai hugged her. Then she stopped hugging and faced her, "I've been searching all over the village for you, do you have any idea how much worried I was," she said to her. Sakura raised her left eyebrow, "Uh… do I know you?" she asked her, Egamai became surprised and shocked at the same time, "Wh… why of course you do, I'm Egamai Garshima; surely you remember your own aunt," she said to her.

"You're my aunt?" Sakura asked, Egamai placed her hand on her left cheek, "Of course sweetie, that's why I'm here to get you out of this filthy hospital so you can come back to the hotel with me," Egamai said to her.

Then Tsunade interrupted their conversation as she stooped between them, "I'm afraid that won't happen," she said to Egamai, "And why not?" she asked her as they glare at each other. "In case you haven't notice she was in…" Tsunade was about to tell her until she saw Shizune from behind Egamai, shook her head and signaling her not to tell her exactly what happen. "She was in what?" Tsunade look back at Egamai as she waits for her answer. So,

"She was in… a very rough day and she need some rest," Tsunade said,

"Well she can rest at the hotel with me in my care, instead of this dump you called a hospital; I can even call some professional doctors than to have those low-lives you called nurses and medical-nins," Egamai said. Tsunade left eyebrow started twitched and her vein popped on her forehead, as she became angry, "I'm also a professional doctor," she said to her,

"Well you surely didn't do a pretty good job, as a doctor or a Hokage," Egamai insulted her. Tsunade become furious as she was about hurt her, but Shizune quickly got in the way and stopped Tsunade from attacking her.

"Get out of the way Shizune," Tsunade said to her,

"No Lady Tsunade, now is not the best time… and not in front of Sakura" she whispered to her. Tsunade almost forgot that Sakura is still here, and she doesn't want to give her a bad sign, Sakura looked at them,

_**"What's going on with them?"**_ she thought deeply. Then…

"Naruto don't," they all heard Kakashi's voice as they all turned to the door, they all saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi at the door,

"Ah come on sensei, I just want to check… on … her," Naruto said as he turned to the room. He saw Sakura in a room with Tsunade, Shizune and…. that woman from yesterday; Naruto and Egamai saw each other again as they became shocked.

"You again!" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at her,

"You're that little brat from yesterday!" Egamai said as she pointed her finger back at him.

"You both met?" Sasuke asked Naruto, "Unfortunately," Naruto answered,

"Well beyond other people, you're about the last person I wanted to see again," Egamai said with her hands on her hip.

"You took the words right out of my mouth you old hag," Naruto said to her with angry look on her face, then Kakashi stoop between them, "Naruto, that's no way to speak to a lady like that," he said to him.

"Better seen than heard to someone with no sense of style or taste in clothes," Egamai said to Kakashi, he turned to her, "Mama' I don't think…" he said until she cut him off,

"I mean what's with the mask, you have something hiding under there?" she asked.

"Well actually…" Kakashi tried to explain,

"On second thought, it's better on you anyway, it'll cover something whatever is hideous under there," Egamai said. Then Kakashi stuttered after what he just heard,

"What's that," he said as he became insulted,

"Surely you're wearing a mask and covering your left eye is to hide something disgusting and horrible. I can understand why people like you had to conceal their ugliness in public, for all I know you should live in a box and stay there," she said.

Then Kakashi became angry when she insulted his face and his left eye. He slowly reach towards his left covered eye, "Let's see how you find this ugly," he murmured as he about to revealed his Sharingan eye at her. Until Shizune and Tsunade stopped him as they stooped between him and Egamai,

"No Kakashi, not here," Shizune said,

"And not in front of Sakura," Tsunade whispered then Kakashi turned to where Sakura is, as she look at everyone.

_**"What's with everyone? They all seem angry all of the sudden,"**_ Sakura thought as she looked at them.

Egamai turned to her again with a small smile again, "So sorry about that my dear niece, there's nothing to worry about now your aunt is here," she said to her as she gave her another hug. They all watched them,

_**"I don't recall Sakura have any relatives,"** _Sasuke thought then,

"What a minute?! You're her aunt?" Naruto asked as he became surprised. Egamai turned to him,

"Of course I'm her aunt, why you think I came in this village in the first place you imbecile," she said. Naruto glare at her again, "Hey!" he said,

"And I still can't believe my niece actually live in this disgusting village, I've been here for one day and I've been seeing filthy people in tacky outfits everywhere; for example, a man with no face, a brat with a chicken head and another brat with a big mouth," she said with her arm folded.

"No face!" Kakashi said as she insulted his face again,

"Chicken head!" Sasuke said as he felt like activating his Sharingan,

"Big mouth!" Naruto said as he, Sasuke and Kakashi glare at her even more.

"Honestly, being in this dump really gets on my nerve," Egamai said then she turned to Sakura, "The carriage is waiting outside Sakura, we're leaving," she said as she took her hand and got her out of bed.

"Hold it, you're not taking Sakura anywhere," Tsunade said as she and Shizune stood behind the door, Egamai turned to them,

"If you two must have forgotten, I distinctly said that once I find my niece, we're leaving this pathetic village," she said.

"What?!" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi said at the same time then Naruto stooped in, "You can't take Sakura away," he said to her. Egamai looked down at him, "Watch me you little punk," she said to him, "Could I say something for a moment?" Sakura asked. They all turned to her,

"Apparently, I have know idea what's going on but all this argument is giving me a headache," she said while she placed her hand on her head. "Oh sorry about that sweetie, you might not know how your aunt feels when it comes to interference by people," Egamai said to her then she yelled, "Hagur!"

Then a man appeared at the door, it was her horse driver, he walked into the room and passed between Tsunade and Shizune, "Yes, Madam Garshima," he said.

"Be sure to take my dear niece to the carriage and take her to the hotel," she said to him, Hagur bowed to her, "Yes, Madam," he said. The Hagur held Sakura's hand as he lead her towards the door; Tsunade and Shizune still stood in the way.

"I said you're not taking her anywhere," Tsunade said to Egamai as they glare each other again,

"It's alright Lady Tsunade," Sakura said to her with a small smile on her face. Tsunade and Shizune looked at her again, "But Sakura, you just got here, you couldn't possible go with her," Shizune said, as they're all concern.

"Well… she is my aunt _**'I think'**_ and she seem to know much about me, about who I am and everything," Sakura explained, Naruto and Sasuke walked up to her,

"You can't be serious," Naruto said to her.

"Normally I wouldn't concern, but couldn't you at least think about it first," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, Sakura felt his hand on her; she blushed a little then…

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed again and,

**_Slap! _**

slapped his face… again. Then she hid herself behind Hagur after that, everyone was shocked after what they've just saw,

_**"I see that she still doesn't remember liking Sasuke,"** _Kakashi thought.

_**"That was… unexpected,"** _Shizune thought,

**_"Ha-ha!"_ **Naruto thought as Sasuke rubbed his cheek where Sakura slapped him, for the third time.

"Sorry… I'm still freaked out," Sakura said while hiding behind Hagur,

"But still Sakura, you can't go with that lady," Naruto said while ignoring his injuries. "Well…" Sakura was about to say something until Egamai cut her off, "Don't bother Sakura, there are much things I already set up for you and we don't want to waste more time… now Hagur take her back to the hotel and I'll see you there," she said to her horse driver.

"Yes Madam," he said and continued his way leading Sakura to the carriage then Tsunade stood in the way,

"Hold it," she said. Then she turned to Egamai,

"I won't allow you to take Sakura away, I rather see some proof if you really are her aunt," she said to her, Naruto folded his arms as they all look at her, "So do we," he said. Egamai rolled her eyes, "Normally, I rather pity your pathetic concern, but since it's for my niece I guess have no choice but to explain her outcome," Egamai said as she folded her arms again.

They all began to listen,

"By the time she was eight, she passes all her tests and exams at the Academy, when she was ten she made a perfect Transformation jutsu at her first try. A year after that, she have complete control of her chakra ability, and by the time she was three, she fell by the big tree and scrapped her left knee," Egamai said. They all became silent for a moment then Egamai said,

"If you all don't want to take my word for it, my dear niece will show you," they all turned to Sakura, "Now Sakura, care to show everywhere your scar," Egamai said. Sakura was sure at first but for her curiosity and everyone else, she slowly rolled up her pants on her left leg; when she reached over her left knee, she found a scar on it. Everyone saw the scar on her left knee, Egamai made a smirk on her face,

"There's your proof," she said.

Tsunade stood silent as she clenched both her hands tightly, "Now if you don't mind, I have other things to do than to stay in this filth," Egamai said as she walked passed between Tsunade and Shizune. Just as she walks pass Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, "Plus there's too many people in their hideous outfits, they should stay in some thrift stores if they know what's good for them," she said. Which made Naruto angry, he was about to attack her until Kakashi caught him by his collar,

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Naruto said, as he still wants to attack her.

"No Naruto, your injuries are still need to be treated," Kakashi said to him then he pulled him to him as he whispered to him, "And as much as I want to, I mean really want to let you hurt her, but not in front of her," they both turned to Sakura as she stood next to the horse driver.

Egamai stood in front of Sakura, "And speaking of hideous clothes, we have got to get you out of those," she said as Sakura looked at her red shirt and purple pants. "Not to worry, I brought some fabulous wardrobes and dresses back in the hotel; you're going to look stunning once you wear them," Egamai said to her then turned to Hagur. "Be sure she stays in the hotel once I return," she ordered him, Hagur bowed to her again, "Yes Madam," he said then he led Sakura out of the room and head towards the carriage. Egamai left the room also and walked through the hallway, she dialed her cell phone to call someone,

"Hello, Okaki designer speaking," a male voice said,

"Okaki it's Egamai, I'm checking if that dress has arrived," Egamai said.

"Not to worry madam, I already sent out some designers to deliver the dress to you," Okaki said,

"Good, my niece will be waiting at the hotel and it better be that dress I ordered" she said,

"It is madam, they will be there shortly," Okaki said,

"Good," she said then she hanged up her cell phone.

As she walked downstairs towards the exit, "By tomorrow morning, we are finally leaving this pathetic village," she said to herself then she left the hospital.

After they left, Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi turned to each other,

"She couldn't possibly take Sakura away, she still doesn't remember who we are," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there's nothing I can do for that… and after all, even if she is one rude hag, she is Sakura's only living relative," Kakashi explained. Naruto and Sasuke stood silent for a moment as they both know her mother's been killed,

"But… I don't want her to leave the village nor us… what if we never see her?" Naruto asked, Kakashi stood silent for a moment, "I don't want her to leave either, but it's her decision… and we to accept that," he said. Naruto slowly looked away and became silent again, then he began to walk away and left the room; Sasuke and Kakashi followed him as they both left the room.

Tsunade and Shizune were left alone in the room,

"Now we'll never get her memories back," Shizune said, as they stood silent for a moment. Then,

"Shizune," Tsuande said, Shizune turned to her, "Yes my Lady," she said as Tsunade turned to her,

"There's something I need you to do for me," said to her. Shizune began to listen as she about to tell her something… something personal.

**To be continued… **

**I know it's long but it was worth it; I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to me about as soon as I'll update the other chapter. Bye! **

**Questions?- for the next chapter… **

**Will Egamai take Sakura away from the village? **

**Can Naruto and his friends restore Sakura's memories in time? **

**What is Tsunade and Shizune up to? **

**Bonus Question? **

**What is the Klustas Trio's planning? **


	14. Chapter 14

**I see that neither of you haven't review to me about the last chapter. –Weep-weep-teardrop-weep-, I understand that you don't like it –sniff-sniff- I should have updated it sooner. Sorry I let you all down, so for the recorded, I updated this chapter… I hope you like this one instead. (Blowing nose on tissue.)**

**After the killers escaped again, Naruto and his friends are now facing a new problem; Sakura's aunt, Egamai Garshima. Not only she's rude and unforgiving, she's planning on taking her niece away from the village. Yet Naruto along with his friends did not succeed of helping Sakura getting her memories back. So instead, they've…**

**Villages, at dawn…**

The Anbus and Jounins are investigating the house after it exploded,

"You find anything?" Anko asked one of the Anbus,

"We were able to gather some devices that cause the explosion, though all the valuable were destroyed… along with the evidence that leads to the murderer," one of the Anbus said.

**_"Shit"_** Anko thought, "Where are the devices?" she asked them, "We gave them to the other Anbus, they're taking them to the tower where we'll confiscate them," the other Anbu said.

"I'll report this to the Fifth Hokage immediately, you guys confiscate the area and keep others away from it," Anko ordered them,

"Right," both Anbu said and left her.

**_"Those killers sure play there cards right, but there's no damn way they'll get away so easily,"_ **Anko thought as she quickly left the area.

**Throughout the forest…**

The killers were back to their headquarters after they fought some Jounins and Genins, and almost killed Sakura… again.

"I still wish I could play with that cute Jounin a little longer," Kizu murmured after she placed a huge bag on the table,

"Quit your mumbling and let just get everything ready," Asmai said as she's in a bad mood.

"Alright then, I'll set them up on the right side to the top," Kizu said as she pulled out some small devices and paper bomb,

"While I'll set them up on the left side to the bottom," Asmai said as she pulled out the same device and paper bombs. Kizu smiled evilly, "Let's get everything ready," she said then she and Asmai separated as they set everything up to be ready for them if they come.

**Hotel…**

"NO-NO-NO! I distinctly told you to use polyester with cotton, not delicates you imbeciles!" Egamai said with anger as she yelled at two dress designers. They're both working on the dress that Sakura's wearing to make sure it fits her,

"We're terrible sorry madam," one of the dress designer said,

"We have difficulties with the mix of materials and to make sure your niece fits in it, though we're not sure if…" the other designer explained until Egami cut him off,

"I don't need to hear your excuse, get rid of those materials and start all over again; AND WHERE ARE MY PAPAYAS?" Egamai yelled as she stormed out of the dressing room.

"I never thought my aunt would be so stressful," Sakura said while sitting on the chair wearing a robe,

"You have no idea sweetheart," the first dress designer with short blonde hair said to her,

"Honestly, whenever she erupts, she brings chills through me spine and haunts my every waking moments," the second designer with sort brunette hair.

"So she's not a very nice person?" Sakura asked them,

"Most of the time… about every time… by the way, I'm Raku," the blonde dress designer said with a smile.

"And I'm Oba," the brunette designer said with a smile too,

"We're your personal dress designers for your wardrobes and gowns, we were ordered from your aunt to design a lovely dress for you," Raku said,

"To prepare you for your arrival at your new home," Oba said.

"New home?" Sakura asked as if it was a surprise,

"Of course, your aunt is taking you out of this village tomorrow morning so you can live with her in our village," Raku said.

"I thought this was my home," Sakura said,

"Not exactly, you usually go to village to village because you like to travel a lot," Raku said.

"I travel a lot?" Sakura asked as she uncertain,

"Yes you have, though most of the time you go to certain village, like this one," Oba said.

"Well I'm not sure if…" Sakura tried to say something until…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL STANDING AROUND…" they all turned to Egamai as she enters back inside the dressing room. "GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'LL BOTH LOSE YOUR JOBS," she yelled at Raku and Oba, they bowed to her, "Yes Madam Garshima," they both said at the same time. They both left Sakura as they went back on working on the dress for her, Egamai turned to her niece,

"Not to worry dear, your aunt will make sure they'll fix up your dress no time," she said with a smile. Sakura turned to her,

"Madam Garshima…" she said,

"Oh no-no sweetie, call me aunt Egamai," Egamai said to her.

"Aunt Egamai, I was wondering, would you mind telling about my past; about me, my home, my friends or my family?" Sakura asked.

"I see that there's more that you need to know…" Egamai then she head towards the exit, "Come with me, I'll tell you all about during some tea," she said to Sakura. **_"Do I even like tea?"_** Sakura thought then she got off from her seat and followed her out of the dressing room.

**Hospital...**

Naruto and Sasuke were back in the room as their injuries are recovering and sat on the bed,

"I still don't recall Sakura has any other relatives," Sasuke said,

"Well I still want to give that lady a piece of my mind," Naruto said, as he's still upset about Egamai when she insulted him.

"Well good luck finding her, we have no idea what hotel she and Sakura are staying in," Sasuke said with his arms folded.

"Me and Arkamaru know some hotels they might stay in," they both turned to Kiba as he sat on the bed, "It's one of those expensive hotels not far from here, for all we know, Sakura and her aunt might be in one of them," Kiba explained.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go find that lady—Aw!" Naruto felt one of his injuries still sore,

"And by 'we', you mean 'me and Kiba'," Sasuke said as he and Kiba got off the bed.

"Sorry Naruto, but your injuries are much serious and you need to stay in bed," Kiba said,

"Bark! Bark!" Arkamaru barked.

"No way, I can't just stay here while you guys go see her; I wanna come too," Naruto said ignoring his injuries.

"Get a grip you dobe, we're only going to speak with that lady tomorrow morning, and the medical nins won't let you out of here in that condition," Sasuke explained then he walked towards the exit, "Yeah, so I'm afraid we have to leave you here; me and Arkamaru will tell Sakura you said 'hi'," Kiba said. "Bark!" Arkamaru barked as they head towards the exit,

"You guys!" Naruto said then they all left him in the room alone. Naruto sighed as his friends dissed him, **_"I can careless about my injuries… I wanna give that bitch a piece of my mind,"_ **he thought deeply as he remembers what she last said to her.

**Flashbacks…**

**_"Well beyond other people, you're about the last person I wanted to see again," Egamai said with her hands on her hip._**

**_"And I still can't believe my niece actually live in this disgusting village, I've been here for one day and I've been seeing filthy people in tacky outfits everywhere; for example, a man with no face, a brat with a chicken head and another brat with a big mouth," she said with her arm folded._**

**_Just as she walks pass Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, "Plus there's too many people in their hideous outfits, they should stay in some thrift stores if they know what's good for them," she said._**

**Flashbacks over…**

Naruto clenched both his hands to fists, as anger flow through his system, _**"Who does that witch think she's talking too… I'll show her what a 'big-mouth' can do once I shove my Rasengan through her throat," **_he thought deeply. Then a moment later… he snuck out of his room.

**Hokage's office…**

"Devices?" Tsunade asked,

"Yes, some of the Anbu's discovered some devices which cause the explosion in the house," Anko explained to her about the investigation of the explosion. Tsunade was sitting at her chair as her hands were near her face,

"I think those killers are the cause of it," Anko said,

"I think so too," Tsunade said, "Are there any reports of those killers?" she asked. "All we know is that they're both women and they represent lightening and rain; they somehow escape once again, but the Blackops are already commence a search for them," Anko explained once again.

"Good, be sure they're found and taken out," Tsunade said, Anko bowed to her, "Yes my Lady," she said then left the office. Tsunade was left alone trying to figure what is the meaning of all the killing… and then she heard someone at the door, "Come in" she said then the person opened the door and entered her office; it was Shizune and Tonton.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said while holding some papers,

"Shizune, have you find anything I asked for?" Tsunade asked,

"I have, but all I found is some information about Ms. Garshima as I can find; I couldn't find not much," Shizune answered,

"Oink," Tonton oinked. "Let me see them," Tsunade as she stuck her hand out, Shizune handed her the papers then she started explaining, "Egamai Garshima is an all time billionaire woman, she lives in the Garshima Manor at the Cloud village and owns a real-estate of the village." Tsunade looked through the papers reading the information, "Are there any information about her family? Any relatives and what not?" she asked Shizune, Shizune shock her head.

"That's some information I couldn't find so far," she said, "Well keep searching for more information so soon as you can, I want to know everything there is to know about Ms. Garshima," Tsunade said to her. Shizune bowed to her, "Yes my Lady," she said then she and Tonton left the office. Tsunade just looked through each paper, data and pictures about Garshima, _**"I'm not through yet,"**_ she thought as looked through every information and continue her work.

**Hotel…**

"You own a real-estate?" Sakura asked while she and Egamai are sitting at the table having some tea and finger sandwiches. "Of course, I've owned it during my time; I was able to restrain each stores and restaurants through their price. Unlike this disgusting village, there are much better clothes in each stores, and delicious gourmet food in every restaurants," Egamai explained then she drank some of her tea. "That sounds nice, but may I ask about me, about our family? Were you ever married?" Sakura asked with a smile. Egamai immediately stopped drinking after what she just asked her, she slowly placed her cup back on her plate while she looks at her niece…

"Once… a long time ago…" Egamai said, Sakura slowly let go of her smile as her aunt continues, "Your uncle and I were married for a long time, until he died… just like your grandparents…" Sakura sat quiet. "Also your uncles, your aunts along with your first, second and third cousins, your godparents, your step-brother… and, sadly, your parents," Egamai said. "Eh…!" Sakura became completely silent after what she heard about her family, "So over the pass few years, I'm your only family," Egamai said to her after she placed her tea on the table.

Sakura slowly led her head down and sat quietly, Egamai just glance at her, "As much as I want to continue our conversation but there are things we need to take care of for tomorrow," she said as she got off her chair. Sakura looked up to her, "I'll check on the designers to make sure they won't mess up your dress," Egamai said then she started walking away from the table, "By the time being, you should go to bed, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning," she said to her niece and left her alone. Sakura just look at her tea, seeing her reflection, _**"I don't have mother… or a father…?" **_she thought deeply as she became sad.

**Throughout the forest…**

Back in the headquarters, the killers reunited after they set everything up,

"If only we stay and watch the fireworks do it's work," Kizu said,

"For once in my life, I agree with you," Asmai said. Then they heard a beep from the walky-talky, Asmai answered it, "Is everything ready for our guests?" the voice for their leader asked. "Everything is prepared for them," Asmai answered,

"And are the traps set?" the leader asked,

"All tied and ready," Kizu answered. "Well done you two, phase two is almost complete, and once we go to the final phase our plan will be a total success," the leader said, Asmai smirked evilly as Kizu giggled.

"Now both of you head out until further notice," the leader said, Asmai and Kizu nodded, "Right," they both said then they quickly left the headquarters.

**Nighttime, hotel…**

Sakura is lying in bed alone as her aunt is sleeping in the other room, she stare at the ceiling thinking about the day she been through.

**Flashbacks…**

_**"…I didn't expect to see you here but it's good to see you all better now," Iruka said.**_

_**"…I've been training a lot to get strong and during missions, like A or B ranks, I get even stronger, believe it," Naruto said.**_

_**"I'm also your teammate in squad 7, except that I came from a powerful clan who carried the blood of the Kekkai Genkai, the Sharingan. You may know that I'm the last member of the Uchiha clan and the strongest member in this squad," Sasuke explained.**_

_**"At the end, you and your comrades passed my test by being a team," Kakashi said to her, "A team?" she asked. Kakashi turned to her, "Yes, you, Sasuke and Naruto in Squad 7 are a team," he said with a smile, "and together, you can do anything." **_

_**Shikamaru had an idea as he took something out of his pocket, "Maybe you might not remember anything, but surely you remembered this," he said as he showed her a picture; of her with Team 7, 8 & 10 and Gai's team celebrating in some restaurant.**_

_**"I certainly am, for you are my youthful flower, my one true love, the apple in my eye; you're an angel who shines its beauty from the heavens above," Lee said then show a shine from his smile.**_

_**"…my name is Tenten, a squad member in Team Gai; I'm also a mistress of weapons," she said to her.**_

_**"I'm Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, I'm also a squad member in Team Gai but the strongest; since my clan carried the blood of the Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan," Neji explained.**_

_**"You might not know who I am, but I do know who my best friend and rival is," Ino said.**_

_**"Hi there," Hinata said with a small smile.**_

_**"Our boss is busy proceeding with the plan, while we're ordered to take care of pinky over there," Kizu said.**_

_**"Now you die," Asmai said.**_

_**"…you should know better than to go around the village all by yourself, it's dangerous," Tsunade said.**_

_**"…you couldn't possible go with her," Shizune said.**_

_**"By the time she was eight, she passes all her tests and exams at the Academy, when she was ten she made a perfect Transformation jutsu at her first try. A year after that, she have complete control of her chakra ability, and by the time she was three, she fell by the big tree and scrapped her left knee," Egamai said.**_

**Flashbacks over…**

_**"There are so many people I met, and so many things I don't understand," **_she thought deeply then she slowly turned to the window, looking at the crescent moon and stars. _**"Why can't I remember anything?"**_ she thought again then she turned back to the ceiling, she was awake for awhile until a few minutes later, she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Outside…**

Three shadows stood on top of a building, all looking down at the hotel; watching her sleep throughout the window.

"I can't wait until everything is ready," Kizu said,

"Well I can't to kill more weaklings," Asmai said,

"Everything's according to plan, and once we have her in our hands no one can stop us," the leader said. Kizu giggled evilly as Asmai smirked then they all disappeared through the night, letting the village people enjoy their slumber.

**Morning, in the village…**

Kiba and Arkamaru are leading Sasuke to the hotel that Sakura and her aunt are in,

"Thanks again for your help Kiba," Sasuke said,

"No problem, there's nothing else to do besides training with Shino and Hinata," Kiba said, "Bark!" Arkamaru barked.

"How is your comrade anyway? She's still not freaked out about yesterday is she?" Sasuke asked,

"She's okay and all, though I'm not sure if she'll ever get over about what happened… I mean, I'm not sure if I'll get over it," Kiba said,

"Hn…" Sasuke replied as he agreed with him. He couldn't get over the fact that the killers, the Klustas Trios, are nowhere human; and he still wants to know why are they after Sakura. Just as they walked passed every stores and buildings, Sasuke and Kiba spotted Shikamaru and Choji walked out of the corner,

"Hey Shikamaru and Choji," Kiba said,

"Hey Kiba and Arkamaru… Sasuke," Shikamaru said as his hands are in his pockets, "Hey," Sasuke said. Then he notice Shikamaru has a bandage on his nose and Choji has a bandage on his head,

"What happen to you guys?" Kiba asked,

"Some lady slammed a door at us yesterday, she broke my nose," Shikamaru explained,

"And bumped my head," Choji said.

"After that, she insulted my intelligent and Choji's size," Shikamaru explained,

"What a minute, does this lady is somehow a few inch tall, with light-brown short hair, brown eyes and turn out to be a stuck-up rich bitch?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, have you seen her too?" Choji asked,

"Unfortunately, and then she insulted my hair, my sensei's face and Naruto's custom," Sasuke said. "Then you know she's Sakura's aunt?" Shikamaru asked, "Yeah, and for some reason I never remember Sakura has any other relatives," Sasuke said, "I know what you mean, because when I first took a good look at her I don't see any resemblance whatsoever," Shikamaru explained.

"Hn… well we're on our way to see her before she and Sakura leave," Sasuke said, then they all became shock, "Leave?!" Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba said at the same time. "Her aunt is planning on taking Sakura to another village with her… I don't know where so I'm going to see her before they leave, ask her some questions and hopefully she won't insult my hair again," Sasuke said. He turned to Kiba, "We should go now," he said,

"Oh sure, let's go Arkamaru," Kiba said, "Bark!" Arkamaru barked then they left Shikamaru and Choji.

"Do you actually believe that Sakura is leaving the village with that lady?" Choji asked, "I don't know but the other problem worries me is Naruto, as far as we both know, he doesn't take the news too well," Shikamaru explained. "Yeah, I wonder how is he?" Choji said then they started walking again, "Beats me," Shikamaru said as they both left the area.

**Hotel…**

"NO-NO-NO! There is no way my niece is wearing this hat," Egamai yelled while holding a small hat and looking at the dress designers; while they're putting some finishing touches on Sakura's dress as she's wearing a short white morning gown. Sakura stood still as she watches her aunt yelling at Raku and Oba,

"I want my niece to wear an exquisite hat once we return to the village, but instead you got her this piece of trash," Egamai yelled at them then she threw the hat at Oba. They bowed to her,

"Forgive us madam, we were careless," Raku said,

"We'll never disappoint you ever again," Oba said while holding the hat.

"YOU BETTER, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Egamai yelled at them then they both did as she told them as they immediately left the dressing room.

After they left, Sakura turned to her aunt, "Aunt Egamai, don't you think you're being a bit too hard on them," she said. Egamai turned to her, "Of course not, I'm just making sure they're doing their jobs instead goofing around and if they disobey my orders, they got what's coming for them," she explained to her. Then she heard her cell phone ringed, she picked it up and looked at the caller-I.D., she turned to Sakura again, "As much I want to talk about our conversation but I have to take this business call," she said. Then she left the dressing room and Sakura alone,

_**"I still think she's being hard on them," **_Sakura thought. She walked up to the mirror as she looked at herself wearing the short white morning gown, looking at it's design after it's mixed with cotton and polyester. Sakura was looking at herself for a while until she heard… "Psst … hey Sakura…" she quickly turned and saw…

"Na… Naruto," Sakura said in surprise as she saw him at the window, smiling. "What are you doing here?" she asked as Naruto climbed inside the window, and enters in, "I wanted to see if you and your aunt haven't left yet," Naruto said as he stood. "So you decided to climb into the window?" she asked, Naruto rubbed behind his head, "Well yeah, I was thinking of going at the front but I'm afraid I might run up to your aunt again; so I decided to climb through the window just to see… you…" Naruto became stun as he noticed the dress Sakura's wearing. He examine her dress as he stood quiet, Sakura noticed the way he look at her, she made a small smile and blushed a little, "You must be wondering where I got this morning gown, it was made from my personal dress designers my aunt hired; is it too much?" she asked. Naruto snapped out of it and said, "Oh no-no-no, not at all, I like it on you," then he blushed a little. Sakura suddenly giggled after that, "Thank you Naruto-chan," she said, Naruto slowly removed his hand off his head,

"Say Sakura… I was wondering… before you leave, you wanna have lunch with me and maybe talk for a while?" he asked her. Then Sakura slowly turned to the other room where her aunt is talking and yelling at her cell phone, she turned back to Naruto, "Sure, I don't see why not?" she answered.

"Great! Let's go get some ramens," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the window, "Ramens?" Sakura asked as she started climbing over the window, "Let say it's my favorite food at my favorite place, but not to worry you're going like them too," Naruto explained as he helped her climbed off the window as they're out of the room. Naruto led Sakura around the outside of the hotel and then they both went through the village heading towards the ramen place.

**To be continued… **

**I hope you liked it, if not – sniff-sniff- I'll understand. _Please review to me about this while I try to update the other chapter. _(Wiping nose with tissue.) _Bye _;(**


	15. Chapter 15

**I get the feeling that hardly any of you liked my second story, because you kind of like the first and third story more; I understand. I was thinking of not updating this but I don't want to disappoint you readers. So to those who read my story but never bother to review, I understand; now to those who did review…**

**Darkness of Unending Darkness; Sorry about saying that you don't like my story, don't know what came over me, and thanks for your review I appreciate that. **

**shadowwriter329; No, Sakura is not joining them but you're about close; and I get the feeling that you might hate Sakura's aunt. I wish to tell you more but, as I said to the other readers, you have to read it to find out. Thanks for the review by the way.**

**There are much complication in the village than ever. The Anbu's still searching for the killers, Tsunade and Shizune are looking up some research about Egamai Garshima, and Egamai is about to take Sakura away from the village. But luckily, Naruto snuck out of the hospital and helped Sakura snuck out of the hotel, that they both went to the village. Though…**

**Hokage's office…**

Tsunade and Shizune are still looking up more information about Garshima, yet they couldn't find much about her.

"There's hardly any information about this woman, all we know she was married to Walver Garshima, was one of the Cloud village squad force, and was a shinobi," Shizune explained.

**_"There's got to be more about this woman somehow,"_** Tsunade thought as Tonton is lying on her lap, then they heard a knock on the door,

"Come in," Tsunade said, then someone entered the office, it was one of the Anbu Blackops as he here to inform,

"My Lady, the other squad members made a report about the trace of the two killers," he said.

"They know where they are?" Tsunade asked,

"Not completely, all we know that they're somewhere in the mid-forest as the east coast of the village. My squad and I are about to head out to that area," the Anbu said, Tsunade to a moment to think… and,

"In that case…" she turned Shizune, "I want you to go with them Shizune," she said.

"But my Lady…" Shizune try to say something,

"That's an order," Tsunade said to her then turned to the Anbu, "She'll join you in the meantime," she said to him, he bowed to her, "Yes my Lady," he said and then left the office.

After he left Shizune turned to Tsunade,

"Lady Tsunade, why are you sending me to join the Anbu's on the trace of the killers? What about that Ms. Garshima?" she said, as she's concern.

"After hearing about those two female killers, unfortunately, the search about Ms. Garshima has to wait; I want you to not only accompany the Anbu Blackops but to also find out any information about the killers. About their connection to the weather, and to see if they could lead to the murder who started all of this," Tsunade explained to her. Shizune didn't say anything after she was convinced, then

"Besides, even if we keep researching more about that bitch, she'll be leaving the village anyway… with Sakura with her," Tsunade said as she and Shizune thought about Sakura leaving the village. Then Tsunade said to Shizune, "But for right now, I want you to go with the Anbu's for the search for those killers," Shizune bowed to her, "Yes my Lady," she said and then head towards the door. Tonton jumped off of Tsunade's lap to follow Shizune out,

"And Shizune," Tsunade called her, Shizune turned to her, "Be careful about those killers by the way, we already risked too much lives in the village, I wouldn't imagine about risking yours," she said to her. Shizune looked away from a moment, then back to her, "I will," she said then she and Tonton left the office.

Tsunade sat on her chair, looking at some pictures of Egamai when she was young shinobi,

**_"There's something about that woman that pissed me off, but what?"_** she thought deeply as she folded her arms, still looking at the pictures of Garshima.

**Hotel…**

"NO-NO-NO! I distinctly asked for a clean rag, this is all raggedy," Egamai yelled at one of the maids, then she threw the rag at one of them, "Get me a new, and this time I want them clean," she yelled at them and walked away. She went to her room as her suitcase is on her bed, all clothes nicely folded and packed, she looked at the mirror as she put on some lip-stick and eye-liner, comb her hair and put on some perfume,

"Finally, we're leaving this pathetic village," she said to herself, as she's ready to go. She was about to check on her niece until her horsemen, Hagur appeared at her way,

"Pardon my intrusion Madam, but there are two young men who wish to see you," he said to her.

"Argh! The last thing I need are more people disturbing my time, **_'I better get this over with, the faster I deal with them the faster we're leaving this place,'_ **where are they?" she asked.

"They're both in the living room Madam," Hagur answered, then Egamai left her room and head towards the living-room.

**Living-room…**

Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru are in the living room waiting for Ms. Garshima, they both just stand as they looked around the living room,

"Seems like you weren't kidding about this place," he said, as he looked the artifacts; pictures on the walls, vases, even the decoration on the room.

"I told you the hotels are expensive," Kiba said,

"Ruff!" Arkamaru barked as he's inside Kiba's jacket, then they spotted two adults came in the living room; it was Hagur and Egamai herself.

As Egamai saw them, she made a glare, "Well what do you know, if it isn't the chicken-head brat," she said, Sasuke scowled at her then Egamai turned to Kiba, "And I see he brought a friend, how nice," she said ironically. Kiba just lift his left eyebrow at her then Sasuke asked, "Ms. Garshima, is it?"

"Who wants to know?" Egamai said as she folded her arms,

"Apparently, I'm just here to ask you a few questions, about you and your niece," Sasuke said. Egamai lift her right eyebrow, "Is this have something to do with this pathetic research about me being her only relative?" she asked as she folded her arms,

"Could be," Sasuke answered as he glared back.

"Well you are far too late to ask questions, my niece and I are on our way to leave this disgusting village," Egamai said. Sasuke glared at her more then Kiba stood in the conversation, "Look lady, we won't be here very long, so if you don't want to hear any questions at least let us talk with Sakura instead," he said.

"Like I actually allow you brats to speak to my niece, she's in her dressing room where no one sees her but me," Egamai said then Arkamaru popped his head out of Kiba's jacket,

"Ruff!" he barked. Egamai spotted him,

"Eh! Who let that mutt in here?!" she said in shock.

"Arkamaru's no mutt!" Kiba said to her as she insulted his dog,

"Well that little flee-bag of yours must be covered in flees, and now you brought it's filthiness here!" Egamai yelled at him,

"Don't you dare talk that way to Arkamaru!" Kiba yelled back in a anger tone.

"I don't have time for this…" Egamai turned to Hagur, "Hagur, show these runts to the door immediately before that mongrel spread it's rabies," she said to him. As Hagur did as he was order, Kiba said to her in the same tone, "Arkamaru doesn't have rabies!" Egamai turned back to him,

"I wasn't talking about that flee-bag of yours," she said to him. Kiba became angry as she just insulted him! He and Arkamaru growled and glared at her as she left the living room,

"Dammit," Sasuke murmured. Hagur stood in front of Sasuke and Kiba, "I'm afraid I must ask you gentlemen to leave, Madam Garshima and Ms. Haruno won't be expecting anymore visitors once they leave," he said to them.

"But where are they going?" Sasuke asked him,

"I'm afraid I can't give you that info, I'm ordered by Madam Garshima to not spread any information unless she says so," Hagur said to him. Then he went to the doors and opened one of them, "So I asked for you both to leave at once," he said to them, Sasuke and Kiba didn't say anything as they both left the room to exit; Kiba and Arkamaru are still angry about what Egamai said to them. As they exit the room, Hagur closed door and sighed, "Sometimes, I really hate my job," he said to himself, and then…

"WHAT?!" he heard Egamai yelled at the other room, he immediately left the living room and went to the dressing room where Egamai is yelling at the two dress-designers,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" she yelled at them.

"W-w-we were about check on her and to see if she need anymore touches to her morning gown," Raku said,

"Until we found out she was no longer in her dressing room," Oba said,

"Then where in the world could she be?" she asked them in an anger tone. Oba hid himself behind Raku, "We… don't know where she is Madam," he answered to her, Egamai became angry, "YOU IMBECILES!" she yelled.

Sasuke, Kiba and Arkamaru were behind the door as they both heard the commotion from the other room,

"FIND MY NIECE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE YOU ALL LOSE YOUR JOBS!" they both heard Egamai yelled from the dressing room.

"Did you hear? Sakura's missing again," Kiba said to Sasuke,

"That can't be right, she couldn't possibly just leave on her own like that… unless…" Sasuke said and thought for a moment… then figured it out,

"Oh… no he didn't," he said as he made an angry face,

"What are you saying?" Kiba asked,

"I think I might know she is,** _'and whose she's with'_**," Sasuke said and thought as he moved away from the door and left, Kiba and Arkamaru followed him out of the hotel.

**Village…**

Naruto and Sakura are at the Ramen place eating some ramen, Naruto is eating every bowl he ordered though Sakura just at some ramen. Though, she glanced at Naruto while he's eating his fifth or sixth bowl,

"You sure like eating ramens do you Naruto-chan?" she asked,

"You bet, we use to come here after going on missions, that Kakashi-sensei always read his Icha-Icha Paradise and Sasuke-teme eats some rice-balls…" Naruto giggled a bit. "And the time when I asked you out, you always…" Naruto explained to her until he stopped himself, because Sakura gave him a confused look on her face.

"Oh right… you don't remember," Naruto said as he kept forgetting that she has amnesia, Sakura slowly looked away and blushed a little, "You asked me out?" she asked, then Naruto blushed a little, "Well… yeah, a lot," he answered.

"Then, does that make you my boyfriend?" Sakura asked as she turned back to him. Naruto blushed even more when she said 'boyfriend', "Um… w-well uh… actually… I-I'm… uh…" Naruto couldn't find the words as he began to stutter like Hinata. Sakura smiled, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, maybe once I get some of my memories back I'll know eventually," she said to him.

"Yeah… that's right," he said then slowly looked away from her, _**"Ah man, I waited my whole life for her to like me back… but I'm not sure if having her memories gone is what I have in mind,"**_ he thought deeply and went back eating his ramens.

**Meanwhile, through the forest almost away from the village… **

Anbu Blackops are jumping through the forest, with Shizune and Tonton with them as they're heading towards where the Klustas Trios are hiding. They were jumping through the forest for a while until they all spotted some headquarter below them, they all jumped down and land on ground.

"Is this the place?" Shizune asked,

"Seems like it, we're going to check it out so be sure to keep your guard up," one of the Anbu's said. Shizune nodded then they all entered inside the headquarter.

**_"I sure hope we find them and soon,"_** Shizune thought,

"Oink," Tonton said as she followed Shizune through the hallway.

**Back in the village…**

Naruto and Sakura finished eating some ramens and exit out of the Ramen place,

"Those ramens sure are good," Sakura said,

"Sure is, that's why they're my favorite meal at my favorite place," Naruto said.

"I'm beginning to find it my favorite meal too… I just hope from wherever I'm going they might have some ramens there," Sakura said then she and Naruto became silent for moment as they both remember that she's leaving the village with her aunt. Then Naruto said to her, "I really don't want you to leave Sakura-chan,"

"I don't want to leave either, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get my memories back; I mean, I don't know any of these people in the village, who my parents are, any of my childhood dreams, I don't even know when's my birthday," Sakura explained.

"Don't say that, you will get your memories back I just know it," Naruto said, "I sure hopes so," Sakura said.

Then Naruto dig throw his pocket bag to pull something out, "I got you something," he said as he showed her a small baby-blue box all tied up in a purple ribbon, Sakura blushed and smiled, "A present, for me!?" she said. Naruto blush a little, "Well yeah, since you're leaving I thought I might give you this as a farewell gift," he said, Sakura took the present, "Thank you Naruto-chan," she said.

"You can open it if you want," Naruto said, then Sakura removed the purple ribbon and opened the box, she saw a picture frame… of her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi in it all together. She picked up the picture frame and glance at it,

"I'm not sure if it jog your memory, but that's the time when we became Team 7; I thought that you might take that with you," Naruto said. "Naruto-chan," Sakura said, "Oh, and I also got you your head-protector, in case you get your memories back," Naruto said to her, Sakura look back at the box as she also saw a head-protector with a Leaf symbol in it. "Oh," she responded. Then…

"There you are," they both heard a voice as they both turned and saw… Sasuke and Kiba running up to them, "I figure you guys might be here," Sasuke said to them,

"Sasuke," Sakura said,

"Oh hey Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"You baka, what were you thinking bringing her here, her aunt is already out searching for her and…" Sasuke explained,

"Whoa-whoa, hold on a minute, we were just had some ramens and talking for a while," Naruto said,

"More like being a dobe," Sasuke said with his arms folded.

"You were suppose to stay in the hospital," Kiba said, "Bark!" Arkamaru barked as he agreed with him,

"Like I'm actually going to stay in the hospital while you guys try to see that Garshima lady," Naruto said,

"You know why we can't bring you with us, it's because of you injuries," Sasuke said,

"Well screw my injuries, I'm all better now," Naruto said to him.

"Would you stop being such a dobe just for once," Sasuke said as he glare at him,

"Why don't you make me teme," Naruto said as he glared back at him.

Sakura watched them as they're arguing, **_"What's with these two? I never seen them bickering like that,"_** Sakura thought as she became confused again. Just as she slowly led back the picture fame back into the box, her fingers touched the head-protector in the box when suddenly… she gasped and her eyes were widen as she's…

**Flashback…**

**_"Squad 7, Naruto Uzamaki… Sakura Haruno… and Sasuke Uchiha," _**

**_"Congratulation, you all pass the Survival Exercise,"_**

**_"Sasuke-kun's mine Billboard-Brow,"_**

**_"I am an avenger," _**

**_"I'm going to become Hokage someday, believe it!"_**

**Flashback over…**

Sakura saw images circulating around inside her head which cause her an extreme headache and tired of the suddenly, she lost her balance and fell unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped arguing as they saw Sakura collapsed to the ground, Naruto got down to his knees towards and held her towards him, he lift her head,

"Sakura…? Sakura…?" he said her name but she didn't respond, "She fainted," Kiba said, then Sasuke spotted the present with a picture fame of Team 7 and the head-protector when Sakura dropped them when she fainted. He turned back to Naruto and Kiba, "We have to take her somewhere other than here," he said, they both agree as they getting Sakura off the ground and place her on Naruto's back; Sasuke picked up the present as he place the box on it. Then he, Kiba and Naruto left the area, taking Sakura somewhere else.

**Inside the headquarter…**

The Anbu Blackops and Shizune search every room top to bottom, yet they couldn't find one of the killers. Then Shizune and Tonton, along with two Anbu's with them, entered the main room where there's a huge table with only three empty seats,

"Dammit, we searched everywhere but they're not here, where could they possibly be?" Shizune said as she looked around the room. Then Tonton sniffed around the room as she spotted a door leading to the other room,

"Oink!" Tonton said to Shizune, Shizune turned to Tonton, "What is Tonton? You found something?" she asked her.

"Oink-oink," Tonton said as she lead her towards the door, Shizune saw the door as she slowly opened it, and entered inside a dark room filled with light up candles, pictures of people and places on the walls, a huge map, and some blue-prints on the table.

"What is all of this?" Shizune said as she walked up to the table looking at the blueprints, as they show some kind of machine and devices on it. Shizune to a good look at it as it shows some instructions that involves changing the weather, and some description she couldn't read,

"It seems like they're planning on something, but for what?" she said to herself. Then she turned to the walls as she looked at the huge map in front of her, that it shows every location drawn and circle all over the Leaf village; even the Sand village, Sound village, Grass village, Stone village and other villages. Then Shizune turned to the pictures of people on the walls as some of them were crossed-out in… dried blood,

_**"These must be the other people who were killed,"**_ Shizune thought as she looked at them. Then her eyes caught to the picture of Mrs. Haruno and Sakura smiling on the wall, except that Mrs. Haruno has a dried up blood crossed out on her and Sakura has a dried up blood circled on her.

**_"What are those killers planning, and why are they after Ms. Haruno?"_** Shizune thought to herself then she decided to take some of the blue prints with her as evidence, just when she turned back around…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" she screamed in terror as she saw…

**To be continued…**

**Sorry that I have to cut this one short but I have a lot of homework to finish and other updates on the other stories. Plus… I decided to make a fourth story; now I know what you're all thinking, why am I updating each story one at a time? Well I'm a little impatient of finishing up the first story, that every time I come up with a new one, I thought why bother waiting for it if you can just do it right now before you forget it later. Just to let you all know. Please review about his chapter while I'll work on the other chapters, including the fourth one. See ya!**

**Questions for the next chapter;**

**What did Shizune saw when she turned around?**

**Is Sakura getting all her memories back? **

**Does Tsunade find any information about Ms. Garshima?**

**Where are the Klustas Trios?**

**_Where is my peanut-butter and jelly sandwich?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**For some reason, I almost felt like not writing this anymore, since most of you like the first, third and four story. But I wanted to finish this, for some you readers who still liked this. So I hope you enjoy this chapter I updated, here you go!**

**shadowriter329**

**- I know you hate her aunt, about every reader hates her aunt, and you don't need to worry Shizune.**

**harunosakua**

**- Thanks for your reviews (from each chapter on the other three stories.)**

**BloodxMoonxNightmare**

**- Thanks for understanding, and I kind of did that beta thing already. (I also like the new pen-name by the way.)**

**Surprise! Surprise! The Anbu's are almost on the league of the killers as they've discovered their hide-out, except they found out they're no longer there. Shizune joined them as an order from Tsunade, to find any information about the killers and the murderer who started this whole killing. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were spending some few last moments together, before she and her aunt leave the village, that is until Sasuke and Kiba found them. But little did they expect, Sakura suddenly had a flashback of some images in her head, which cause her to lose consciousness. So Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba took Sakura somewhere out of the village to…**

**Inside headquarters…**

The four Anbu's regrouped after they've searched from each room,

"There's no sign of those female killers anywhere," one of them said,

"Could they possibly know we were coming?" the other asked,

"It could be, but if they knew we were coming, did they like set any…"

__

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

They all heard Shizune screamed as it's coming from down the hallway in the other room. So they all immediately left the area as they ran towards where Shizune is, they entered through the room and saw another room. They entered in the room as they found Shizune as she fell to the ground and has that terrified look on her face; as if she's staring at something. So they all turned to where she was staring as they saw… some of them gasped, and one of them said, "What the…" as they never seen so much… heads… bloody heads, all attached but framed on the wall. Over 10 to 15 heads on the wall, each faces of both men and women but in different villages, including their's. As one of the Anbu's helped Shizune up, the other said and pointed, "Look," they all turned to one of the heads as they saw…

"Is that…" the other said as Shizune gasped as not what they saw but found… the head of the Anbu, who was murdered yesterday back in the hospital. Shizune started quivering and covered her mouth, with terror in her eyes she felt fear taking over her, Tonton watched her as she began to worry, "Oink," she said. The Anbu turned to Shizune, "Are you alright?" he asked, Shizune snapped out of it and turned to him, "Oh… yes, I'm fine," she answered. Then the Anbu turned to the table and saw some blueprints on it, "What's this?" he asked, Shizune nearly forgot about the blueprints, "These are some blueprints from the killers, the seem to be planning something and I think we should inform this to Lady Hokage at once," Shizune explained. They all agreed as they all started gathering some blueprints and evidence and trying to avoid the heads on the wall.

**Inuzuka resident…**

Sakura was placed in bed while Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba watched over her, "I still don't get how she fainted," Naruto said, "It's either she had a headache or something she ate," Kiba said while petting Arkamaru. "Whatever it was, it's not the big issue we're worry about, her aunt is looking for her and they're leaving today," Sasuke said, Naruto turned to him, "Now hold on a minute, can't she stay a little longer? I mean, there's still some things that could help her remember," Naruto said, Sasuke turned to him, "Haven't you forgotten what sensei said, it's her decision to leave with her aunt and there's nothing we can do to change mind, _**'even if her aunt is a stuck-up, rich-bitch,'**_," he said and thought. Naruto stood up, "But it's not fair! I don't want Sakura-chan to leave! The team will never be the same without her, there has to be a way to get her back!" he said as he's a little upset. "Naruto…" Sasuke said, "And be honest Sasuke-teme, even though you hardly care about her, even you don't want her to leave," Naruto said, Sasuke became silent. "She's waking up," Kiba said as Naruto and Sasuke turned back to Sakura as she woke up and slowly sat up,

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he walked and sat on the bed beside her, "Urgh…what happened?" Sakura asked while rubbing her head. "You passed out over an hour ago," Kiba answered then Arkamaru jumped off his lap, ran up to the bed, and jumped on Sakura's lap, "Ruff," he barked. Sakura startled after he jumped on her, like Tonton did, "Of course, you haven't met Arkamaru," Kiba said with a smile as Arkmaru started licking her cheek, Sakura began to giggle as it tickles a bit. Then she started petting him, "Hello there," she said with a smile, "Ruff-Ruff," Arkamaru barked friendly while wagging his tail, "The names Kiba Inuzuka by the way," Kiba introduced himself. Sakura turned to him, "Oh, you're that boy from yesterday," she said, "Yeah, since I was able to help you from those two ki…" Kiba said until…

__

**Punch!**

"Ah!" he replied to the punch on his left shoulder, he rubbed it as he turned to Sasuke, he whispered to him while glaring at him, "Don't bring that up." "So Sakura-chan, what happened to you? This morning you were fine and then suddenly you collapsed," Naruto said as he's a bit worried. Sakura turned to him, "I don't know what happened, the last thing I remember was the two dress designers finishing my morning gown back in the hotel dressing room, my aunt was yelling at someone on the phone, you came over the window and snuck me out of my room to have some ramens and we talked for a while…" Sasuke and Kiba turned to Naruto with a glare, Naruto sensed them glaring at him. As they knew that he took Sakura out of the hotel after they heard Mrs. Garshima yelling about her disappearance. Sakura continues, "After that, you gave me a farewell gift of a photo of Team 7 and the head-protector, then Sasuke and Kiba came, as you and Sasuke started arguing, and then…" she became silent for a moment. "I heard voices and saw images in my head, the images I never seen before and I think those voices said something about… Squad 7... Survival exercise… Billboard-brow…avenger…" Sasuke's eyes were widened along with Naruto and Kiba, "And for some reason, someone said something about becoming Hokage, I don't even know what that is… and after that everything was black and I found myself here," Sakura said. Naruto was about to crack for joy, "You remem… Mmm-mph!" Sasuke quickly stopped him by covering his mouth, Sakura made a sweat drop as she gave them the same look after she met Ino yesterday. "Excuse us for a moment," he said to her then he pulled Naruto off the bed and drag him out of the room, leaving Sakura alone with Kiba and Arkamaru.

**Hallway…**

Sasuke drag Naruto at the hallway, "Hey, what was that for?" Naruto asked, "Because I know what you were about to do," Sasuke answered. "But didn't you heard what she said, she's remembering Sasuke, her memories are coming back," Naruto said, "Now hold it right there Naruto, I'll admit that Sakura's memories are somehow returning to her, but I wouldn't get my hopes up yet," Sasuke said. "What are talking about? We still have a chance of getting her back," Naruto said, "I wouldn't be so sure, she only said she saw images and heard voices in her thoughts, she didn't say what it is nor who said what," Sasuke explained. "Why don't we just tell her about…" Naruto said until Sasuke interrupted him, "No Naruto, if we tell her we'll might confuse her, for all I know, she could remember some minor memories; and even if we did tell her, we won't be sure if she'll believe us or not," Sasuke explained. Naruto became silent, "I suggest we give her some time to think through her thoughts, and with any luck she might remember some majority of her memories," Sasuke said, "Might?" Naruto said, "She has amnesia, it'll take a few days for her to restore all her memories," Sasuke said. "But then she'll leave the village," Naruto said, "…That's the point, it's still her decision to leave with her aunt, which could give her enough time to restore her memories on her own," Sasuke explained. "Then we might not see her again," Naruto protest, "Well if you don't want her to leave, I guess you're an indiscreet for her," Sasuke said which made Naruto shocked, angry, and upset at the same time. He grabbed Sasuke's collar as he pushed him to the wall,

"You take that back teme! You know I care about Sakura-chan more than you think," he yelled at him as they glare at each other. "Well if care about her then you should know better than to accept her decision to leave… I know I have, and so does sensei," Sasuke yelled back as Naruto didn't say anything, "We accepted her decision because there's no other choice, but mostly is because it's for her own safety from the Klustas Trios," Naruto became silent. "Have you forgotten that her mother was murdered, her home was destroyed, and those two female killers are somewhere on the loose hunting her down?" Sasuke said as if he activated his Sharingan at him. Naruto slowly loose his grip on Sasuke's collar, "So let's say she stay in the village, would she be satisfied that we don't accept her decision and let those killers come after her, is that what you have in mind?" he asked him. Naruto didn't answer as he clenched his fist as he let go of Sasuke's collar, and looked away, Sasuke sighed as he's calming down a bit, there was silent between them,

"There are some decisions that not everyone are satisfied nor concur, but they have no choice but to accept it whether they like or not… I know you don't like it,** _'neither do I'_**. So I'm telling you as a friend is that you don't have to accept her decision if you don't want to, but you should think more about her safety now and worry about her memories later," Sasuke said. Naruto just stood quiet, think through his thoughts, Sasuke fixed his collar and placed both hands in his pocket, "I'm going to check on her with Kiba, so in the meantime, think about it," he said as he walked away from Naruto through the hallway. Naruto didn't move a muscle as he's left alone, then a moment later, he walked through the opposite direction in the hallway, and left the resident.

**Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office…**

"What's that?! They're nowhere in the village?!" Tsunade said,

"The other squad members reported that those two female killers are nowhere in the village," the Jounin said,

"How is it possible?" she asked.

"… Apparently, my squad members found one of the other Anbu Blackops along with the others dead… before he died he gave me this tape-recorder that he recorded when he and his squad members fought against the two female killer, but this time their leader, the murderer who murdered Mrs. Haruno and the Anbu, was there," he explained as he showed her the tape-recorder. Tsunade's eyes were widen when he said about the murderer, the Jounin placed the tape-recorder on her desk, "You might not like what you hear, but this is important," he said then he pressed 'play' so they could listen to the tape-recorder the Anbu recorded.

__

"We finally found the two female killers, they're out-numbered (he's breathing)… and their leader is with them (some fighting of kunais, shurikens, and other weapons)… (a lot of punching and kicking) (a bit of the two female killer's voices) … they're strong, I'm not sure if we could… (he gasped)… W-what's going..? Where is this huge fog coming from…? I can't see a thing… (SLASH! SLASH!) (Anbu squads screaming in terror and in pain) (SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!) WHAT THE HELL…! (he dropped his tape-recorder as it's recording) AAAAAHHHHHHH!! (SLASH!!)…

The Jounin pressed 'stop' as the tape-recorder stopped playing, he looked at Tsunade as she tighten both her hands and her eyes are a bit widen after hearing the tape-recorder. "That's all that he recorder before he passed away, when my squad members investigated the scene of the other Anbus, half of them were slashed and cut at the front and the other half… well… their heads were nowhere to be found," he explained. Tsunade is still in her position after hearing his explanation about the two female killers and the murderer killed more people, and more heads gone missing, then the Jounin said, "There's also a report saying that they abandon their headquarters when they left the village." "What?! That can't be right, I received a report that the Anbu's found their headquarters where they're hiding right now," Tsunade said as she's a bit confused, "I kind of find it impossible because the Anbu's that we found dead were killed last night," he explained. "Last night?! But then… the other squad members are…" Tsunade thinking through her mind for a moment as it just hit her! _**"Oh no, Shizune!"**_ she thought then she got off her seat, "Lady Hokage," the Jounin said, "I have to go somewhere,**_ 'and quick before it's too late'_**," she said and thought as she quickly left her office.

**Headquarters…**

The Anbu's gather as much blueprints and evidence they can as they're about to head out… until,

__

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

They all heard a beeping sound as it's inside the room, they looked around as the sound kept beeping. Shizune heard it as it beeps louders, unfortunately, she slowly turned back to where the heads are attached and framed at the wall, as she can hear the beeping coming from one of them. She scanned and looked through each heads on the wall, until… she spotted a small blinking red light as it's inside the Anbu's mouth an the beeping is getting louder. _**"This is beyond wrong and gross in so many levels,"**_ Shizune thought as she became disgusted and grossed out as she's about to… open his mouth with her hands. Some of the Anbu Black Ops noticed what she's doing the head of the Anbu, "Ew-Ew-Ew-Ew! Ew-Ew-Ew-Ew!" she whispered while opening the dead Anbu's mouth, since it's a little hard opening a dead man's mouth, also the sound of the beep is getting louder. Then… Shizune finally opened his mouth and…

**5:12...**

**5:11...**

**5:10...**

**5:09...**

**5:08...**

"What the…?!" she respond as she found a wired up device attached inside the Anbu's mouth, and it's ticking. "They set a bomb in here," one of the Anbu's said as the squad leader quickly had his ear-piece mic on,

"Calling all squad members! Calling all squad members! You all must abort this mission, I repeat, abort this mission, there's a bomb set in this place and we have less than five minutes in order evacuate everyone immediately before it explode!"

The Anbu's heard their squad leader's warning as some of them are in each room upstairs and downstairs, they're about to evacuate this place… then suddenly… all the doors were blocked by bars, as they're all trap. "We're trap!" one of the Anbu said while the others try to open/break open the bars but they're too strong as it's 90 steel and 10 titanium. "The killers must have known we were coming," Shizune said, "That explains why they're nowhere to be found, they set up a trap in this place and we fell for it," the squad leader said as he's been deceived.** _"We're all going to die here,"_** he thought, then they heard,

"Oink-Oink!" they all turned to Tonton as she's scratching on the other side of the wall, "What is it Tonton, you found something?" Shizune said as she ran up to her, "Oink! Oink! Oink!" Tonton said while still scratching the wall. Shizune looked at the wall as she spotted a button that shape like a cloud, but more gray as thunder, "What does this do?" she said as she pressed it and…

She fliched as the wall suddenly moved, as it revealed a secret passage way, "Hey, I found a way out," Shizune said to the Anbu Black Ops, "A secret passage way," one of the Anbu's said. "It might lead the way out of here, let's go," the squad leader said as everyone in the room immediately left the room as the bomb is still ticking…

**4:35...**

**4:34...**

**4:33...**

**4:32...**

**4:31...**

Through the secret passage way…The Anbu's, Shizune, and Tonton are running through the passage way as it's leading the way, "There's something up ahead," Shizune said as they all spotted light ahead of them, as they ran into… a room full with only three passage ways. "Shit, there's three passage way and we have less than four minutes before we all die," the squad members said, "Well one of these passage have to lead the way out, we don't have that much time," Shizune said.

**Upper level…**

"What the hell is going on?!" one of the Anbu's said as the others try to open the door, but it was shut tight and they're trap in a room. "We're trap!" the other Anbu said then he turned on his ear-piece mic, he said,

"Squad B to Squad A, do you read me…?"

**Lower level…**

_"Squad B to Squad A, do you respond…?"_ the mic said from the squad leader's ear piece, "Squad A responding, what's going on up there?" he asked. _"We seem to have stumble into a trap sir…"_

**Upper level…**

"My squad and I are trap inside a room, and we can't find a way out," the Anbu said, then the other Anbu found something wrapped around the bars, as he discovered, "Paper bombs!" he said. The others turned as they all saw a bunch of paper bombs wrapped around the bars, "Shit?!" the Anbu said, _"What is it, what's happening?"_ the squad leader said from the mic. "We just found paper bombs set in here, the killers must of known we were coming tha…" the Anbu said until he and the other squad heard something light up, and it's coming from above. They all looked up and saw… more paper bomb, all lit up, and they're strap against some liquid, yet explosive, containers, "Eh!" the Anbu said,_ "Squad B respond, what's going on?" _the squad leader said from the mic again. The Anbu was about to respond, until… the paper bombs on the bars now started to lit up, "AAHHH!!" he screamed, as well as the other squad.

**Lower level…**

"Squad A to Squad B do you read me…?" the squad leader said to his mic… then suddenly…

__

**Boom! BooM! BOOM!**

They all heard and felt some explosion coming from above, some parts from the ceiling fell during the explosion. After that, the squad leader went back to his earpiece mic, "Squad A to Squad B are you there…?" he said, _"…"_ no answer from Squad B, "Squad A to Squad B do you copy…?" he said again, _"…"_ still no answer from Squad B. "…Dammit!" he yelled as he took off the earpiece mic and slam it to the ground, that it broke to pieces, "We wasted too much time, we must find a way out of here immediately," Shizune said then she turned to Tonton. "Tonton, lead the way out of here," she said, "Oink!" Tonton said as she quickly sniff out one of the passage way, and at that moment…

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Tonton said, "Lead the way Tonton," Shizune said as Tonton lead the way and Shizune along with the other Anbu Black Ops quickly followed Tonton through one of the secret passage way. Time is running out…

**2:03...**

**2:02...**

**2:01...**

**2:00...**

**1:59...**

They all kept running through the passage way, as they have less than two minutes before the this place blows up. Just then… one of the Anbu's stumbled into another trap, as a bunch of kunais and shurikens were thrown from above and…

__

**Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!**

Three Anbu's got stabbed by a bunch of kunais and shurikens on their backs, as the others got stabbed by the shoulders and the legs. The squad leader got stabbed by two kunais and three shurikens on his back as each kunais got him at both of his upper leg, Shizune just got stabbed by a shuriken on the right shoulder and a few cuts by the kunais on the left side and her right knee. They all collapsed after they got cut and stabbed, "Oink-Oink!" Tonton said as she stood in front of Shizune as she's injured, along with the squad leader and some of the other Anbu's, the other three didn't make it. "Tonton…Ah…!" Shizune responded to the pain her shoulder, side, and knee started to bleed, "We can't stop now… we must hurry!" the squad leader said as he's getting back up, the others did the same. They got back up as they went back running… until, one of them stumbled into another trap when suddenly… they floor was gone as it shows sharp, deadly stones on the bottom of the pit. The two Anbu's fell in and… land on some of the sharp stones, Shizune was holding onto Tonton as the squad leader was able held onto Shizune's hand as he's hanging onto the edge. They both saw the two Anbu's dead as they're hanging on from their death, "We don't have much time…" he said, as he gather much of his strength to pull up Shizune and Tonton, he threw them both back to the edge as he still hang over it. Shizune got back up and was about to help him but…

"No…!" he said as Shizune stopped, "Get out of here now!" he said as he's trying to pull himself up, "I can't just leave you here to die!" Shizune protested. "Forget me, you must get out of here, carry out the mission and save yourself!" he said to her straight then…

__

**Boom! BooM! BOOM!**

There's another explosion from the upper level as it cause the ceiling to form a huge boulder as it's falling straight toward the pit hole. The squad leader looked up as the boulder appeared and…

__

**CRASH!!**

Shizune and Tonton flew away as the boulder crashed into the pit, after she landed back on the ground, she turned as she no longer see nor hear the squad leader as the boulder had crushed him. "No…!" she whispered as the Anbu Blacks Ops are all killed, "Oink! Oink! Oink!" Tonton said as she's telling Shizune that they need to get out of here, they only have…

**0:19...**

**0:18...**

**0:17...**

**0:16...**

**0:15...**

Shizune and Tonton quickly went back running as they can smell water and see light up ahead,_**"We're almost there,"** _Shizune thought.

**0:08...**

**0:07...**

**0:06...**

**0:05...**

**0:04...**

They both made it to the light…

**0:03...**

**0:02...**

**0:01...**

**0:00...**

__

**KABOOM!!**

Shizune and Tonton flew out of the passage way as flames of the explosion was made, they made it out in time. Though… they just discovered that they're both falling towards the waterfall, with sharp rocks at the bottom, Shizune was able catch Tonton and gather a bit of her chakra to make her right hand glow blue. She manage to grab the rock edge, which is beside the waterfall, she was panting as she's holding onto her life and Tonton's, as her chakra is slowly decreasing,** _"This isn't good,"_** she thought as her glowing blue hand started to fade and she's slipping a bit. "Oink!" Tonton said as Shizune is struggling a bit, "I'm not sure… how long I can hold on… Argh…!" Shizune responded to the pain of her right shoulder and knee, and her left side as they're still bleeding. Then… her glowing blue hand fade away as her chakra is about used up and her fingers are slipping, "Oh shit," she said as… her hand slipped and…

"AAAHHHH!" Shizune screamed as she and Tonton are falling towards their deaths… then suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her hand and caught her from falling again. Shizune and Tonton looked up and saw…

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, "Oink!" Tonton said as they're both glad to see her again, "I got you," Tsunade said to them as she pulling them up to the edge, Shizune led down Tonton as they're all on the edge. She was panting as Tsunade saw her right shoulder and knee, and left side bleeding, "Where are the other Anbu Black Ops?" Tsunade asked, Shizune didn't saw anything as she slowly turned to the mountain where the secret passage way is, as they saw a bunch of smoke and flames coming out of it. "T-they set a bomb in there… the others were all killed… they all didn't make it out, I couldn't… Ah!" Shizune responded to the pain on her shoulder, "Save your strength Shizune, let's heal your wounds first then tell me all about it," Tsunade said then she helped her up, "Yes my Lady," Shizune said as they all started leaving the area.

**Inuzuka resident…**

"So you and you're aunt are going to live in the Cloud village?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded, "Yes, I'll be living with her in a Garshima Manor where I'll be taking some lessons she arranged for me," she explained. "What kind of lessons she arranged for you?" Kiba asked, "Oh, just some violin lessons, piano lessons, horse riding lessons, dance lessons, and all sort of lessons she told me," Sakura said. Sasuke and Kiba looked confused and a little awkward, "O…kay then, so just to be sure, is she really your... well... aunt?" Sasuke asked, "Of course she is, she's my only family since… my parents died along time ago," Sakura slowly looked away as she felt a little sad. Sasuke became really confuse, "She told you about your parents?" he asked again, she turned to him, "Yes, about my mother and father both died in an accident," she answered. Sasuke became shocked the fact that she think her mother died,** _"Now why would her aunt lie to her about her mother?"_** he thought deeply as he getting suspicious. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked him, "…It's nothing," he answered, then he got off the chair, "I think I should take you back to your aunt now, she's already looking for you and she has no idea you are here," Sasuke said, "Okay," Sakura said as she got off the bed. She turned to Kiba with a smile, "It's a pleasure meeting you Kiba," she said, he nodded, "Sure thing," he said with a smile. She held Arkamaru as she rubbed his little nose against hers, "You too Arkamaru," she said then Arkamaru licked her nose, she put him down as Sasuke walked up to her, "I take you to your aunt…but one more thing…" Sakura looked at him, "Do me a favor and don't slap me…again," he said to her as he hasn't forgotten about those three slaps to the face she gave him yesterday. Sakura chuckled a bit as she bit embarrassed again, "Sure thing…" she said with an awkward smile, Sasuke can hear Kiba chuckling, "She slapped you?" Kiba said as he chuckled a little louder, Sasuke made a vein pop out on his forehead ignoring Kiba, "Let's go," he said.

He and Sakura left the room, walked through the hallway, and out of the Inuzuka resident. As they're on their way Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked, "Um… Sasuke, do you by any chance know where Naruto-chan ran off to?" Sasuke didn't look at her when she mentioned Naruto, "He's somewhere thinking through his thoughts, you don't need to worry," he answered as they're walking through the village.

**Mountains of the four Hokages…**

Naruto sat on the Third Hokage's head as he's thinking hard through his thoughts and what Sasuke told him earlier…

**Flashback…**

__

**"There are some decisions that not everyone are satisfied nor concur, but they have no choice but to accept it whether they like or not… I know you don't like it, 'neither do I'. So I'm telling you as a friend is that you don't have to accept her decision if you don't want to, but you should think more about her safety now and worry about her memories later," Sasuke said. **

**Flashback over…**

He sighed after what Sasuke said to him, he didn't say anything as he began to understand it now, so he got off the Third Hokage's head as he jumped down to the village, to see Sakura before she leaves.

**Village, at the bridge…**

Sasuke led Sakura towards the bridge, where they usually meet their sensei, as they're crossing it Sakura turned to Sasuke again and asked, "Sasuke… if you don't mind me asking… do you and Naruto-chan have parents?" Sasuke stopped walking when she asked him that question about his parents, Sakura stopped as well when she saw him stopped. They're both at the middle of the bridge as Sakura is waiting for his answer, Sasuke stood silent for a moment… "…No," he finally answered. Sakura startled after hearing his answered, "You don't?" she asked, he still didn't look at her as he became silent again, then he answered, "… I lost them when I was young," he answered. "You mean… they're…?" she was about to ask him again, then she saw his side of his head turned to her as he led his right eye at her, "I'm sorry," she apologize for asking, "It's okay, you were just curious," Sasuke said, "Then… what about Naruto-chan's, did he lost his parents too?" she asked him once again. Sasuke was silent again as he sighed, he turned his body to her then he answered, "…He never knew them nor had them…" Sakura became silent as he continues, "He never had anyone to take care of him, he never had any family when he was young. Naruto was all alone… just like me and some other people in different villages… now you as well," he said as they looked at each other. "I…I never knew how lonely people are in this world… especially Naruto-chan," she said as she felt sorry for him the most. "You knew, you just… don't remember it," Sasuke said to her, "Oh… well…" Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm sorry again about your lost," she said to him, Sasuke slowly grabbed her hand, as he removed it away from his shoulder, "Hn… you don't need to apologize, it was a long time ago anyway," he said as he let go of her hand.

Then Sasuke dig something through his pocket bag, as he pulled out the small baby-blue box present Naruto gave her earlier, "I almost forgot to give this back to you," he said as he handed her the present. "Thanks," Sakura said as hold her box and opened it again, she glance at the photo of Team 7 again, and wonders, "Um… Sasuke, just a bit of a personal question I wanted to ask you," she said, Sasuke didn't say anything as he listens to her. "You don't… like me, do you?" she asked while she's not looking at him, Sasuke nearly stuttered when she asked him that, "What made you say that?" he asked. "Because you don't seem to like people that you find an nuisance to you," Sakura answered, "…How did you…?" he was about to ask her, until, "Naruto-chan told me," she answered. Sasuke became silent again as Sakura is waiting for his answer, then he said, "I wouldn't say I don't like you, though I can say that you were right about how I feel about other people." Sakura looked at him, "But… was I an nuisance to you as well?" she asked, Sasuke stood silent for moment while looking at Sakura, then he answered, "You were… when we were young and assigned to the same team." "Were?" she asked, Sasuke sighed, "At the beginning, I still think you're annoying, since you were some fan-girl, like your friend Ino, that you wouldn't leave me alone for at least one day," he explained. "Whoa, was I really like that?" she asked as she a little confused, "…Not all the time, you were one of the smartest students in the Academy, with perfect scores in tests, and better chakra control than me and Naruto… that is what Kakashi-sensei said," he explained. Sakura made a small smile, "Oh… so you don't actually hate me?" she asked again, Sasuke shook his head, "I don't hate you, even if you're still an annoying teammate, I couldn't possibly hate you for it," he answered. "I'm glad to hear, cause I hope that someday I might see you and Naruto-chan again, and hopefully I'll remember you all," she said as she closed her present again, Sasuke became silent again as he remembered what Naruto said to him earlier…

**Flashback…**

__

**"And be honest Sasuke-teme, even though you hardly care about her, even you don't want her to leave," Naruto said…**

**Flashback over…**

Sasuke looked at her as she's holding her present, he slowly grabbed her hand, Sakura stuttered when he held her hand again, "...I hope so too," he said. Sakura looked at him as she noticed he's leaning towards her, and in surprise… he plant a kiss on her cheek, which cause her to blush a little and… she gasped a little as her eyes became widen again when…

**Flashback…**

__

**At the Academy, "Sasuke-kun," Sasuke turned to Sakura when she called him, "You were great at the Transformation jutsu last class," she said with a smile and she's blushing. "Hn," Sasuke said as he looked away from her, and he doesn't seem to care, "Mind if I…well… walk with you?" she asked, Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then looked away, "Hn… whatever," he said as he started walking. Sakura's Inner thought is cheering as she caught up with Sasuke as they both walked away from the area.**

**Flashback over…**

Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke and placed it on her head, as she's having another one of those major headaches. Sasuke saw her as she looked away from him, rubbing her head and blinked a few times, he can hear her mourn a bit. Then Sakura slowly turned back to Sasuke, she looked at him for a moment, then she said to him that completely surprised him…

"S…Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke eyes became widen when she called him that,** _"Could she be…?"_** he thought until they both heard…

"YOU!" they both turned and saw, "A-aunt Egamai," Sakura said as she's unexpected to see her aunt… here… all flamed-up and very, very angry. "You ungrateful, good-for-nothing, emo-chicken-head brat! HOW DARE YOU TOOK MY NIECE AWAY FROM ME!" Egamai yelled at Sasuke as she walked up to them and glared at him. Sakura stood between Sasuke and her aunt, "No aunt Egamai, you got it all wrong, I was with…" Sakura tried to explain, but her aunt cut her off, "Don't make an excuse for him, he and that dog-boy should know better that we suppose to leave this place over an hour ago, and here you are being smitten by some emo-chicken-ass punk," she said with anger. Sasuke became insulted as he became angry and wanted to activate his Sharingan, _**"That's it! She has crossed the line,"**_ he thought loudly as he was about to pull out his kunai out of his pocket bag, until…

__

**Poof!**

Someone stopped him as it was none other then, "I never thought of finding you here Sasuke," Kakashi said as he had his hand on Sasuke's wrist from going through his pocket bag. "Kakashi," Sakura said in surprise,** _"Right where I'm in a middle of something, he has the nerve of interfering me,"_** Sasuke thought as Kakashi let go of his wrist. "Well if it isn't the Faceless bandit," Egamai said as she's not satisfied to see him again, Kakashi glared at her, trying to let that insult slide, he turned to Sakura, "Sorry to interrupt to whatever it is you're all doing, but may I ask what's going?" he asked. "Well, this morning I was…" Sakura said until her aunt cut her off again, "That little trouble-maker took my niece from me this morning, I was searching everywhere for her until I find her here with him, as I just caught him putting his moves on her," Egamai said while pointing her index finger at Sasuke. "I did not!" Sasuke protest, "He did not!" Sakura supported him, "Then what is that?" she said as she now points at the small box Sakura is holding, "It's just a farewell gift… from Naruto-chan," Sakura said. "More like another excuse for him just to let him off the hook," Egamai said with disbelief, "But I'm not…" Sakura try to say something but her aunt cut her off again, "Enough of this, we wasted too much time, the carriage is waiting for us and we're leaving right now!" Egamai said in demand. She grabbed Sakura's arm as she pulled her away from Sasuke and Kakashi, walking through the bridge, Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Kakashi as she and her aunt are leaving the area.

Sasuke and Kakashi watched them leave as they're alone, "You didn't have to interfere sensei…" Kakashi looked at his pupil as he's not looking at him, "That bitch deserves it for talking to me that way," Sasuke said as he felt pissed off. "Temper-temper Sasuke, even if I let you hurt her aunt, how will Sakura react once you harm her only relative?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke stood silent, Kakashi looked away, "Let's just hope that she'll have a good, yet new, life," he said as they both became silent for a moment. Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke again, "So is it true?" he asked, Sasuke led his eyes at him, "What's true?" he asked, "Did you actually took Sakura away from her aunt this morning?" Kakashi asked, being curious and all. Sasuke made a vein pop on his forehead again, "It wasn't me, it was the dobe who snuck her out of the hotel after he snuck out of the hospital yesterday," he answered. "Hm, that sounds a lot like Naruto alright... and it seems that he will be missing Sakura the most," Kakashi explained, Sasuke became silent again, "Speaking of Naruto, where is he anyway?" he asked, "Somewhere in the village thinking through his thoughts," Sasuke answered, "Hm…" Kakashi said.

**Village…**

Naruto is jumping through each building as he going back to Sakura before she and her aunt leaves,** _"Sakura-chan… I will get you back,"_** he thought deeply as he kept jumping through each buildings to go see Sakura again before he's too late.

**To be continued…**

**WHOA! That almost took me forever to update this, a couple a months or so, sorry to keep you all waiting. It took me very long but I was able to write this much down for all of you, I hope you like it and please-please-please review to me, if you want me to continue this story. Since, I'm pretty tied-up with the other three stories and all. Review to me while I'll try to update the other stories soon, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I see that some of you already continue reading this story, I'm glad you still like this story so far as it goes. (Even though, most of you are still reading the first, third, and fourth story). Anyway, to those who read this, enjoy! **

**Southern Shinigami****; I'm glad you enjoyed it and reviewed it; and I might figure that you hate Sakura's aunt, every reader does. So I hope you like this chapter I updated. **

**BloodxMoonxNightmare****; Glad you review, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The day has finally arrived as Sakura and her aunt are finally going to leave the village. Since Egamai found Sakura with Sasuke, and got the blame for Naruto's action for taking Sakura away from her aunt this morning. Also, Naruto took his time to think through his mind after what Sasuke explained to him, and now he's going off to see Sakura again before she leaves. They're still not sure if they'll ever see her again. As for Tsunade, she receive a report that the Klustas Trios left the village last night, and Shizune and the other Anbu's discovered the killers set a trap in the headquarters. Every Anbu were killed from the headquarters, Shizune and Tonton were almost killed but luckily Tsunade saved them in time, though the headquarters exploded, the killers are nowhere in the village, and…**

**Konoha Hospital…**

Shizune is placed in a room, as she had her wounds treated and wrapped up in bandages, Tsunade is there while holding Tonton, "This is my fault…" Shizune turned to Tsunade, "I never should've sent you with the other Anbu Black Ops, and I should've known the Klustas Trios left the village last night. We lost more people… and I almost lost you," she said as guilt almost took over. "You don't need to blame yourself Lady Tsunade, everybody made mistakes… besides, those killers may outwitted us but at least we found some clues they left behind; and mostly they won't be killing anymore people in the village," Shizune said, trying to cheer her up. Though, she too feel bad about losing the other Anbu's back in the headquarters, "True… but that what bothers me…" Tsunade said, as she's a bit concern, Shizune became silent as she's a bit confused.

"Now why in the world would the Klustas Trios leave the village last night? I mean, they killed many people in the village, almost killed Sakura three times, and somehow abandon their headquarters but set a trap for the Blackops, not only kill them but destroy their base at the same time," she explained. "What are you putting at Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, there was silence between as Tsunade is thinking through her thoughts, then she turned to her, "It may sound a bit of a coincident but… isn't Sakura and her aunt leaving the village today?" she asked as Shizune became silent.

**Village…**

Hagur is driving the carriage as it's being pulled by horses, leading their way to the village gate, Egamai and Sakura are inside the carriage as Sakura is wearing a small white hat. "You shouldn't have run off without telling me…" Egamai said to her niece as she has her arms crossed, "You know we're leaving this village yet you disappeared without telling me where you were, had you have any idea how worried I was if I would have lost you again?" she said. "I'm sorry aunt Egamai, I never meant to worried you," Sakura said, "Well technically it's not entirely your fault, it's those pathetic brats fault. I never trusted these village people from the beginning, because I knew they're all nothing but trouble, especially that faceless bandit, that emo-chicken-head, and that little blond big mouth," Egamai said. "But…" Sakura tried to say something but her aunt cut her off, "You don't need to worry about them anymore sweetie, because we're finally leaving this dump and on our way to a brand new life. I rest to sure you, you'll find it very pleasant, they'll be fine dining, you'll meet new people, and also…" Egamai said until she was interrupted when the carriage somehow stopped moving.

"Hagur!" Egamai yelled, then she opened the door as she got off the carriage, she turned to her driver, "Why did we stop?" she asked while glaring at him. "Forgive me Madam, but it appears we have a couple of branches in the way," Hagur said, Egamai turned and saw a huge pile of large branches in front of them. She turned back to Hagur, "Well don't just sit there doing nothing, dispose of them at once," she ordered him, "Yes Madam," Hagur said as he got off the carriage, and started removing the branches out of the way. Sakura stuck her head out as she saw Hagur removing some branches from the pile and placed them on the other side, **_"How did those get there?"_** she thought as she's curious to know how a couple of huge branches piled up in the middle of the road.

**Somewhere hidden within the trees…**

**_Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_**

A couple of clones 'poof' away as the real one is left stand on the tree, looking down at the carriage,

"Alright, now's my chance," he said then disappeared.

**Back on ground…**

Hagur was able to dispose half of the branches, and continue disposing the other half, Egamai stood there watching her servant removing the branches as Sakura got out of the carriage.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard someone called her name, so she turned and saw,

"Naruto-kun," she said as she's surprise to see him again, Egamai just glare at him as she's hoping to never see him again.

"Sakura-chan… don't go just yet," Naruto said, Sakura was about to walk up to him, until Egamai stuck her arm in her way, "We already wasted enough time here, so why don't you just do us a favor and take you stupidity somewhere else," she said to him. Naruto glare at her as she insulted him again, "It's okay aunt Egamai…" Egamai turned to her niece, "Let me talk to him… and afterwards we'll leave this place," Sakura said. Egamai didn't say anything as she looked at her nieces, then she led her eyes back to Naruto, and back to her niece. Then… she moved her arm out of her way, "Just don't take long," she said to her niece, Sakura nodded then started walking up to Naruto as Egamai folded her arms while watching her niece walked up to him.

"I'm not sure how long we're going to talk, because Hagur is almost done removing those branches and…" Sakura said but Naruto interrupted her. "Nevermind that, it's just… well…" Naruto couldn't find the words, "Sasuke told me you left somewhere to think through your thoughts. Is something the matter?" she asked him. "Well… I did go somewhere to clear my head for a while, after me and Sasuke were talking that's all," he answered. "What were you two talking about?" she asked, Naruto didn't want to tell her about the discussion with Sasuke about some of her memories coming back to her, and having hard decision of letting her leave the village with her aunt. "It's nothing for you to worry about, because you're about to… um… I mean, you and your aunt are about to…" Naruto stuttered a bit at they looked at each other. **_"She really is leaving us,"_ **he thought, as this is about to be the last time he'll ever see her again, "Naruto-kun, I'm…" Sakura was about to say something to him until…

"Sakura," they all heard a voice as they turned to where it came from, it was… Ino running up to them; except she didn't came alone, Shikamaru and Chouji are there. "Ino," Sakura said before Ino pushed Naruto out of the way and embrace her in her arms, "I can't believe you're leaving the village without saying goodbye," Ino said, as she's a bit upset. "I'm sorry… I wasn't…" Sakura tried to explain but Ino cut her off. "Forget about it, I mean, why are you leaving? I never knew you were leaving, I don't want my best friend leaving," Ino said as she's now upset **(Shikamaru and Chouji told her)**, "But…" Sakura said doesn't know what to say. Then…

"No!!!" they all heard another voice, as they turned and saw… Rock Lee ran up to them, he wasn't alone either as Neji and Tenten are there. He ran passed Ino and Naruto, and stood in front Sakura as he held both her hands, "Say it isn't so Sakura-chan, say it isn't so," Lee said as he's upset too **(Kiba told him along with Team Gai)**, Sakura crocked her eyebrows, "…It isn't so," she said as she look confuse. "How could you not tell me you're leaving the village? What about us, our youthful cherish and passion of our love for each other?" Lee said as Sakura made a 'sweat drop', "Uh…" she said as, she's now confuse. "You never cherish any love!" Naruto protest as he nearly broke them apart, then…

"Um… excuse me," they all heard a shy voice as they all turned to… Hinata as she appeared, also not alone, Shino, Kiba and Arkamaru are there. "Hinata," Sakura said, "I-I heard that… you're leaving the village, are you… um… going away for a while… a-and then you'll come back?" she asked **(Kiba also told her and Shino)**. "Actually…" Sakura was about to answer until…

"Absolutely not," Egamai said as she stooped in, they all turned to her, "She will completely be far away for this hideous place, and, I'll reassure, that she'll never come back here again," Egamai stated.

"Never coming back!?" Ino said,

"Never coming back!?!?" Lee said,

"N-never coming back!?" Hinata said,

"Never coming back!?" Naruto whispered, as they all are shocked that Sakura will never back to the village again.

"What is this, some kind of idiotic convention? Why don't you all just crawl back to your holes and stay there, or join the circus, or better yet, jump over a cliff; we don't need your pities," Egamai said to them. Naruto glare at her again,

"That was rude," Tenten said with her hands on her hip,

"Hmph," Neji said with his arms folded and glaring at her,

Shino and Kiba glare at her as Arkamaru growled at her, Hinata startled.

**_"Wait… I recognized that face,"_ **Ino thought, "Mrs. Egamai Garshima," she said, Egamai turned to her, "Who wants to know?" she said rudely. Then Naruto turned to her, "You know this lady?" he asked, "A few years ago, she used to be a Jounin who volunteered helping out at the Academy," she explained. She turned to her, "As the matter of fact… I remember you being so nice and heartwarming when I was kid," Ino stated, "That is absurd," Egamai said. "No really, you, me, Sakura and the other girls from the Academy did some activities together; we did some gardening, camp trips, arts and crafts, and… hey, what happened to Snowball? You always bring him when you come to vis…" Egamai cut her off, "I heard enough of you blondie," she said rudely.

"She used to be nice?" Shikamaru said,

"I didn't know she was a Jounin," Tenten said,

"And who's Snowball?" Kiba said,

"Enough of you brats, we already wasted enough time and we're leaving now," Egamai said. She turned to her horseman, "Hagur, hurry up with those branches," she yelled at him as he's doing it as fast as he can.

"No…" Naruto whispered, "Sakura-chan," he said her name, she turned to him, "Yes," she answered. "I'm…" he tried to say something until he looked at the others around him, "… I mean, we… uh…" he sort of struggling with words, Sakura just looked at him waiting for whatever he's about to say. There was silent between them, then Naruto took a deep breath and finally said,

"We're gonna miss you."

"Eh…" Sakura responded, then looked at the others around her, "I… don't know what to say, I mean… this is all sudden to me, and… I appreciate everything you've done, though…" now she's struggling with words. **_"I never knew I'm gonna be missed,"_** she thought, then she handed over the blue present, "I-I should… give this back to you, I couldn't possibly accept this," she said to Naruto. "No-no, it's yours, I want you to keep it, so in case that… well you know," he said with a small, yet sad, smile, Sakura just looked at him, "I'm sure that you'll come back, eventually, back to the old… you, the same Sakura-chan we all know and love," he said as… he's fighting off the tears in his eyes. Sakura noticed the tears in his eyes, of course, she also saw Ino's and Lee's eyes filled with tears as well, "Believe it, you'll get you memories back, and… well… we'll all be waiting for you," he said, then quickly wipe away the tears. **_"Naruto-kun…"_** she thought as she saw Ino and Lee wipe away their tears, then she thought to herself, **_"Why do I feel like I wanted to… cry?"_**

The horseman was able to expose the last of the branches, then said to Egamai, "The branches are exposed Madam," "About time," Egamai said then turned to Sakura. "It's time to leave," she said to her, Sakura heard her then turned back to Naruto, fighting off more tears, "I… um… hope to see you… again," she said. Then she stuck her hand out to him, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Naruto Uzumaki," she said with a small smile, Naruto didn't say anything as he slowly led his smile down.

Not just the fact that she's leaving, but fact that this is goodbye, to him, to team 7, to everyone they all know. Sakura won't remember either of them, and she never will since she's going to live with her aunt… in another village… away from them… forever. Naruto had no choice back to suck it up, and… slowly responded to her hand to shake. Just when their hand touched… Sakura's eyes grew wide when suddenly…

**Flashback…**

**_Academy, in class…_**

**_A little blonde boy was doing a 'Transformation jutsu' of the Third Hokage, but… did it poorly, and the whole class started laughing at him. After he released the jutsu, he was pissed off because the class are laughing and pointing at him, like always. Of course, the class are laughing at him, all except the pink-haired girl, just sitting there watching the class laughing at that boy. One of them said,_**

**_"What a loser,"_**

**_"It's no wonder he got held back here," the other boy said,_**

**_"He should give up while he has a chance," the other boy said. The little blonde boy heard them as he turned to them._**

**_"Listen up!" he said to them as they all stopped laughing,_**

**_"There's no way I'll give up, not now not ever, I will work hard as being a ninja and no one's gonna stop me. I'll become the best ninja there is, and someday I'll going to become Hokage… believe it!" he said to the whole class, the pink-haired girl was surprised to see how determined he is._**

**Flashback over…**

Sakura became frozen after that flashback, until,

"Sakura," Ino said her name, which snapped her back to reality, "Are you okay?" she asked. "Uh…" Sakura couldn't find her answer as she pulled her hand away from Naruto's, Naruto noticed the look on her face as she just remembered something, "Did you just…" he tried to ask her until,

"Sakura!" they all turned to Egamai, "Come along, we only have 'til one hour before the ship sails off," she said to her niece. Sakura heard her aunt as she's being impatient, again, so she turned to Naruto and the others one last time, then she started taking a few steps back, "Well… I-I guess… this is goodbye **_'I guess'_**," she said and thought. Naruto watched her as she's turned her back on him and walking away, he wanted to reach out for her and tell her 'don't go', but… a hand was placed on his shoulder, as someone stopped him from behind. He turned his head to the side to see… Sasuke, as he's stopping him for whatever it is he's about to do. Naruto saw his head shook slowly as he way of saying, 'don't make things worse for everyone, let alone yourself'. Naruto slowly clenched both his hands as they trembled, then turned his head away from Sasuke back to Sakura, as she went back into the carriage, along with Egamai, and Hagur got back to his position and made the horses pull the carriage.

Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else watched the carriage going through the gate… and out of the village. **_"Sakura-chan,"_** Naruto thought deeply as he watched his teammate leave, even fighting off his tears, they overflow in his eyes as they fell down on his cheeks. Then…

**Flashbacks…**

_**Hospital…**_

_**"…but I don't even know you."**_

_**They were all shocked, especially Naruto as he dropped his smile as if his world had scattered right in front of him. He snapped out of it and said to her,**_

_**"What are you saying? It's me, Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… your teammate…" Sakura shook her head,**_

_**"I never heard of that name and I don't know why's everyone kept calling Sakura, I don't even know her at all" she said.**_

**_Village…_**

**_"Ah… Naruko is it?" she asked, Naruto looked at her,_**

**_"No, it's Naruto," answered._**

**_"Oh Naruto, right… I wanted to say thanks for saving me from those mens back in the alley," she said blushed a little._**

**_"Nah, its no problem, I've done something like that all the time when I train and gone to missions" Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head,_**

**_"You have?" she asked._**

**_"You bet, I've been training a lot to get strong and during missions, like A or B ranks, I get even stronger, believe it" he said, Sakura giggled after what he just said, "Well you seem strong to me, and what you did back there was amazing," she said then she wrapped her arm around his. She smiled at him again, "You were very brave," she said…_**

**_Hotel…_**

_**"You must be wondering where I got this morning gown, it was made from my personal dress designers my aunt hired; is it too much?" she asked. Naruto snapped out of it and said, "Oh no-no-no, not at all, I like it on you," then he blushed a little. Sakura suddenly giggled after that, "Thank you Naruto-kun," she said…**_

_**Ramen place…**_

_**She picked up the picture frame and glance at it,**_

_**"I'm not sure if it jog your memory, but that's the time when we became Team 7; I thought that you might take that with you," Naruto said. "Naruto-kun," Sakura said, "Oh, and I also got you your head-protector, in case you get your memories back," Naruto said to her, Sakura look back at the box as she also saw a head-protector with a Leaf symbol in it. "Oh," she responded.**_

**_A moment ago…_**

_**"It's a pleasure meeting you, Naruto Uzumaki," she said with a small smile…**_

**Flashbacks over…**

After all they've been through, she left the village with hardly any memory of everyone, including him. His eyes kept overflowing with sadness, Sasuke noticed it as he clenched his fist. This is unfair, now their beloved pink-haired kunoichi left them and the village, how will team 7 ever going to go on without her? Then at that moment, Ino, Lee, and Hinata went back to their squads, leaving the area, along with Naruto and Sasuke. After they left, Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder, and said, "… It's only for the best Naruto," Naruto didn't say anything as he wiped his tears again. "She may be gone, but it won't be forever… **_'I hope,'_**" he said and thought, but even as he try to cheer him up a bit, Naruto felt his heart tearing into pieces from his teammate leaving. He slowly led his head down, and more tears fell down on his cheeks.

**Inside the carriage…**

"No-no-no, we cannot reschedule our meeting because of our delays, you reschedule those meetings once we arrival or else you'll never find a job like this ever again," Egamai said while talking, and yelling, at someone on her cell phone. Sakura just sat quietly while her aunt continues talking to one of her business people. She couldn't help but stare at her present Naruto gave to her, and felt as if she left something behind… something important. At that moment, she opened the box again, and looked at the picture of Team 7; Kakashi placed his separate hands on top of Naruto's head on his left and Sasuke's on his right, as Naruto glare at Sasuke while Sasuke is being… Sasuke, and Sakura herself is smiling with joy and happiness in the middle. She stare at the photo for a while, then slowly turned her head to the window to see the gate of Konoha Leaf village one last time, _**"I don't understand… why am I feeling this way?"** _she thought as she felt a bit of tears now flowing in her eyes. She wiped them away as she turned her head away from the window and slowly closed the box again, _**"Is this really goodbye?"**_ she thought as she had her thoughts of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, and everyone else she met, but couldn't remembered them. By that time, she and her aunt had left the Land of Fire.

**In the village, now close to nighttime, Uzumaki's resident…**

Naruto just sat on his bed, staring at his photo of the exact copy of Team 7, but mostly staring at Sakura as she shows her sweet loving smile. He missed everything about, her green-eyes, her cherry blossom hair, her cute 'cough' yet huge 'cough' forehead, even her cute evil look she gave him whenever she's in a bad mood. He misses the old Sakura, but now… she's gone to another village and he might never see her again. Then he turned to the window and looked at the pinkish white lily he bought two days ago, as he saw it wilted and dried up, that some of it's petals fell off. Apparently, he never had a chances to place it in water, **_"What did I do wrong?"_** he thought as he turned back to the photo looking at Sakura again, "Am I being punished for driving you away?" he said, even for the fact he just talked to a photo. Poor little knuckle-head, he misses his little cherry blossom comrade, and blame himself for letting this happen. Even as he felt guilty about himself, he forgot about the Klustas Trios, where are they anyway?

**Hokage's office…**

Tsunade's at her desk as Shizune and Tonton are with her, since Shizune's minor injuries are not critical, she still has the strength to carry her own weight.

"Could it be possible that they're going where she's going?" Shizune asked,

"Maybe, I'm not sure, it's just a possible theory of why they left the village last night," Tsunade said as she looked at the blueprints Shizune brought back from the headquarters, before it blew up.

"Then what should we do? I mean… do we even know someone from that village who could help us?" Shizune asked again. Tsunade stopped at the moment after she asked her that question, "As the matter of fact… I do know someone from that village, a very old friend of mine. However, it'll take a while, about a few day to say, to contact him, but I'm sure he'll help us," Tsunade explained then looked at the blueprints again, of course she's having some hard time understanding the writings but she can tell that it involves a machine changing the weather. "But then… should we send some Jounins or Chunins for this mission?" Shizune asked as Tonton stood next to her, Tsunade to a moment to think.

Then she said, "No… but there is one squad I would send for this mission, although, they mustn't know about the situation," Tsunade said, "I understand," Shizune said. There was silent between them, then Shizune said, "Besides dealing with the situation, what should you do with Team 7 since… their last member is no longer with them?" Tsunade took another moment to think, then said, "I'll leave that to you Shizune, bring me some files of other Genins you find approving, and I'll look them up to see which will take Sakura's place," "Yes my Lady," Shizune said. Then Shizune, along with Tonton started leaving the office, then Tsunade said to her, "And Shizune," Shizune turned to her, "Send one of Anbu's by tomorrow morning, I want them to send a delivery for me," Tsunade said. "Yes Lady Tsunade," Shizune said then she and Tonton left her office.

After she left, Tsunade pulled out a blank scroll, a small paintbrush, and a small jar of ink on her desk, as she started writing a letter to her old friend.

**To be continued…**

**I know it's been 7 months since I last updated this story, I just thought I might finish this to those who are still reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apparently no one seems to review me from my last update, so I decided I should update this chapter just in case. Sorry it took me this long, so I hope to those who still like this story enjoy.**

**Days had passed after Sakura left the village to live with her mean aunt in the other village. Team 7 is still bummed for her absent, especially Naruto, since he missed her the most. Though, Tsunade so happens to know a friend in that village, a come up with a plan in order to…**

**Village, Ichiraku's (I finally remember the name)…**

Team 7 came back from their training as they're at the Ichiraku's for some ramens, though Naruto doesn't seem excited and hyped-up as usual whenever he comes here.

"Training today is still a bit rough, but with a few more sparing would bring it up," Kakashi said to his fellow comrades, though noticed silence between them, they're hardly argued like they usually do even after training. They sat on their seats, as they're ready to order something, "Hey, I heard that there's going to be a cherry blossom festival taking place at the Land of Tea this week," he said trying to make a conversation with them,

"Sakura-chan loves festivals," Naruto said as he's now sad, Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, I know you're still upset ever since Sakura left, but you have to learn to deal with it," he said. "I know, but I missed her," Naruto said as he's looking a bit depressed, "We all missed her, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to feel sad. So how about some ramens you always loved, just like old times," Kakashi tried to cheer him up. "You mean… those beef-turkey, shrimp-chicken, pork-roasted beef ramens I usually get…? I'LL TRADE THAT FOR HER TO REMEMBER ME, so that she can come home and we could be a team again!" he yelled as he's really upset. Kakashi and Sasuke turned to him,

"Listen Naruto, there's nothing I can do to bring her back, she's safely living with her aunt in another village, where she's safe from any harm. Plus, I'm sure she'll remember us **_'eventually'_**," Kakashi said and thought. Naruto wanted to protest but it'll just make things worse, then Teuchi **(I remembered his name)** came and asked,

"Hello Team 7, what shall I get you guys today? Your usuals? Because this week our specialties are…"

Ayame held out the specialties, "Herbal creamed muffins, and sweet fresh dumplings," he said. Which is a very bad idea, cause…

"Dumplings are her favorites," Naruto said as he's sad again, then he got off the chair and left the stand,

**_"It's not the same… everything reminds me of her,"_** he thought as he head straight home, leaving Kakashi, Sasuke, and everybody else behind.

Kakashi sighed, **_"He's really taken this hard,"_** he thought, "Say, what's with Naruto? This is the fifth time he skipped out on my ramens this week," Teuchi asked, "He's having trouble dealing with a teammate of ours," Kakashi answered. Then he turned to Sasuke, as he's sitting quiet, but not his usual quietness, "You hardly said a word ever since this morning Sasuke, is this bothering you too?" he asked. "It's just… everything is quiet," Sasuke answered, "I've always thought you like it quiet," Kakashi said, "Yeah but…" Sasuke turned to the two empty chairs where Naruto and Sakura usually sit, "Not this quiet," he said. "I guess you missed her as much as Naruto does," Kakashi said, "… It's just that… I've always told her to leave me alone… but sometimes I didn't really mean it, let alone like this," Sasuke explained. "…I see," Kakashi said, as it show that with Sakura's absence, it effect Team 7 of ever moving on.

**Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto came to his apartments few minutes later, he jumped on his bed, with his head on his pillow, then he turned, looking at the photo of Team 7, with Sakura smiling in the middle. He started remembering the good old days…

**Flashbacks…**

**_Training ground, the bell test…_**

**_Sakura handing over her food tray to Naruto, even though he's all tied up to a log for breaking the rules, he smiled at her, "Sakura-chan" he thought. Sakura smiled back at him as well._**

**_Training in the Land of Waves, the chakra control while walking up a tree…_**

**_Naruto fell and hit his head on his first try, then he, along with Sasuke and an injured Kakashi, looked up at the tree where Sakura is sitting on a branch above them. Looking down at Naruto and Sasuke with a smile, a giggle, and her tongue stinking out with success,_**

**_"Alright Sakura-chan, way to go!" he cheered for her._**

**_Back in their Village…_**

**_"YOU BAKA!" she yelled with anger and…_**

**_PUNCH!_**

**_Punched him in the face, which flew his to the opposite direction until he hit the fence._**

**_Village, before the Chunin Exam…_**

**_"Are you Sakura?" Lee asked, "Yes," Sakura answered, then Lee made a thumbs up, a smile and a wink at her, "Please be my girlfriend, so I can protect you with my life," he said with a shine in his smile. Sakura made an awkward look on her face when he asked her thought, "Definitely… not," she answered, which breaks Lee's spirit, "W-why not?" he asked sadly, "Cause you're a weirdo," she answered, then Lee had his head down with disappointment. "Haha," Naruto laughed after that._**

**_In the room, filled with other ninjas from other villages…_**

**_"Naruto! You baka!" Sakura said as she angry and grabbed Naruto's neck from behind, choking on him, "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" she said while still choking him._**

**_In the Forest of Death…_**

**_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura are at the middle of the forest, then Naruto ran towards the bush, "Excuse me, I need to…" he said as he's about to unzip his pants. Until Sakura came from behind and…_**

**_Punch!_**

**_She whacked him on the head,_**

**_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! NOT IN FRONT OF ME YOU DON'T, GO FIND A BUSH OR SOMETHIN'"_** **_she yelled at him and points to the direction away from her._**

**_"Ow!" Naruto said as his bump on his head started to swell._**

**_Village, all alone…_**

**_"If it's nothing, I'm going home now," Sakura as she started walking away, "No wait," Naruto said as he grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her. Sakura lose her balance as she's about to fell on Naruto._**

**_"Yes, this is it…" he thought as he smiled, "Here I come, Sakura-chan," he thought as slowly stuck his arm out to hug her. But didn't succeed, as Sakura quickly saw what he's about to do, and…_**

**_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" she yelled with anger, and clenched her hand into a fist, "BACK-OFF!" she said, and…_**

**_PUNCH!_**

**_She punched him in the face, hard enough make him fly backwards, until he hit the ground hurt._**

**_"CHA!" she yelled with much anger in her, then left the ally and Naruto behind, still pissed off._**

**Flashbacks over…**

He remembered the good, the bad, the painful times, and other times he tried to block, but he can never block his beloved pink-haired kunoichi. **_"It's just not the same without you,"_** he thought as he placed his faced down on his pillow, feeling down in the dump.

**Hokage's office…**

Tsunade was filling out some papers, as usual, until she heard someone knocked on the door, "Come in," she said, then a Jounin entered with a scroll,

"A message for you, from the Cloud village," he said as he handed the scroll to her. Tsunade opened and read the scroll, she made a small smile and said to the Jounin, "Summon me Hatake, Uchiha, and Uzumaki, this instant," she said,

"Hai," he said as he left her office.

**Buffet…**

Team 8 are at the buffet, as they, mostly Choji, are having some roast steak and everything, Choji was eating most of the steak and beef. Shikamaru ate some, yet Ino hardly touched her food,

"You okay Ino?" Shikamaru asked,

"Yeah I'm fine," Ino answered,

"Then why aren't you eating?" he asked, Ino sighed,

"I guess I'm not that hungry," she answered.

"I'll eat it for you," Choji said as he took her plate,

"Is it about Sakura being gone?" Shikamaru asked,

"… Yeah," Ino answered, "I'm mean, with her gone, who am I gonna spar with or go shopping with?" she said as she missed her best friend/rival. Then she turned and looked at Shikamaru,

"Don't even think about it," he said as he knows what she's thinking, Ino sighed, then she spotted Asuma as he just appeared,

"Asuma-sensei," she said.

"Ino, I need to have a word with you," he said, then he and Ino left Shikamaru and Choji to went somewhere for them to talk.

**Hokage's Office…**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were summoned in the Hokage's Office,

"A C-rank mission?" Kakashi said,

"Just some assistants in the Crujai restaurant, current employers were transferred to another village, and they required new…" Tsunade said, until…

"Not gonna happen," they all turned to Naruto as he interrupted her,

"Besides, I'm not all that excited for a mission anyway," he said a little discouraged. Seeing him like this bothers Tsunade a bit, ever since Sakura's absents, he hardly complained or argued with her for days, it was nice at first... but it gets boring,

"You sure, because I promised a friend who…" Tsunade said, until Naruto interrupted again.

"Like I said, I'm not all that excited for any missions, it won't be the same," Naruto said then started leaving, turning his back on her. Just when he was about to open the door, Tsunade smirked and said,

"Very well then, I'll send someone else to the Cloud village and…" Naruto immediately stopped and turned to her when she said 'Cloud village'.

"Did you say Cloud village?" he asked,

"That's what I said, I was hoping you guys are qualified for this mission, but since you're not going, I'll just find another group and send them ther--" she said until Naruto interrupted her,

"No wait! I was just kidding, I'm up for this mission," he said as he changed his mind,

**_"I figured he would,"_** Tsunade thought, as it cheered him up big time, since they know that Sakura is in that village, and they're going to see her.

"Very well then, I want you all to leave tonight along with your third member with you," Tsunade said,

"Third member, you mean, a replacement for Sakura's?" Kakashi asked,

"Not to worry, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having her along," she said.

**Nighttime, at the Gates…**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi made it to the front gate, and noticed someone is there,

"Hey, someone's already here," Naruto said, as they got closer to the figure and saw…

"Hey guys!" Ino said to them with a smile,

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he's a little surprised to see her here.

"If you must know, I'm joining you on your mission to the Cloud village," Ino answered,

"So wait, you're taking Sakura's place?" Sasuke asked,

"That's right, all in the order of Lady Tsunade; at least, that's what Asuma-sensei explained to me this morning," she answered…

**Flashback…**

**_"I'm taking Sakura's place on what mission?" Ino asked,_**

**_"Just a C-rank, it's only temporary of you filling-in her absent," Asuma explained to her,_**

**_"Then, where in this mission taking place," she asked,_**

**_"Somewhere at the Cloud village," he answered._**

**_"The Cloud village!" Ino said_**

**_"I don't know how long, though--" Asuma explains until Ino interrupted him,_**

**_"I don't care how long, I get to see Sakura there," she said. Then she gave her sensei a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, sensei," she said, Asuma didn't hug back, but patted her head, "You don't need to thank me, it's all in a order from the Fifth Hokage; though I would suggest you start packing, you and Team 7 are leaving tonight," he said._**

**_"Tonight?!" she asked after she let go of the hug,_**

**_"That's what I said, and I would recommend you meet them at the front gate early, no later than that," Asuma explained,_**

**_"Yes sensei," Ino said as she raced back home to started packing and meeting Team 7 at the front gate tonight._**

**Flashback over…**

"So you don't to worry, now that I'm here, you'll have no problem at all," Ino said,

"Sure," Naruto said sarcastically, **_"I rather not know why Grandma choose her for this mission,"_** he thought,

"Very well then, let's head off," Kakashi said to his team, and Ino.

They finally left the village, and started their mission to the Land of Lightening, of the Cloud village.

**_"We're coming for you Sakura-chan, and I will get you back,"_** Naruto thought as he, along with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ino left the Leaf village to the Cloud village.

**Morning, at Cloud village, in the Garshima manor…**

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed,

"Hold still Ms. Haruno, you don't want your dress to be ruined," her dress designer said as she's sewing some design on the pink dress Sakura's wearing, while standing on a small chair,

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, **_"Strange, I felt like someone was talking about me,"_** she thought. She turned to her dress designer,

"Um… Chiju," she said,

"Yes Ms. Haruno," Chiju said while still sewing her dress,

"Do you by any chance know where aunt Egamai is?" Sakura asked about her aunt.

"You're aunt left for a meeting over an hour ago," Chiju answered,

"What meeting?" Sakura asked,

"I wish I knew, but I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about, though she informed me to tell you that you must go to the Crujai restaurant to invite Mr. Pogu, the head chef and owner of the restaurant, this Friday, for the Saturday picnic," Chiju explained.

"She wants me to invite a restaurant owner?" Sakura asked,

"That, and, maybe, invite some of his staff," Chiju said as she's finishing the last touch,

"…Okay then," Sakura said, she sighed a bit then she thought, **_"I've been here for over a week, yet none of it seems familiar to me at all."_** She turned to the window, **_"Though I have this feeling in my stomach that I missed something…"_** she thought, then… she pictured a certain blonde knuckle-head in her mind, **_"Though I do missed someone,"_** she thought as she blushed and smiled a bit thinking of him.

"All done Ms. Haruno," Chiju said as she finished the dress, then…

"Morning Ms. Haruno," Sakura turned to her butler,

"Breakfast is served," he said,

"Oh… thank you," Sakura said as she stepped down off the chair, "And thank you Chiju," she thanked her dress designer, "My pleasure Ms. Haruno," Chiju bowed to her. Then Sakura left the room, following her butler for breakfast. As they're walking to the hall way leading to the dining room,

"Huemagi, when will aunt Egamai return from her meeting?" Sakura asked,

"I'm afraid I can't inform you with that Ms. Haruno, you might not be aware that when it comes to important meetings, Ms. Garshima won't allow any notification on any of them," Huemagi explained.

"Oh…" Sakura replied, **_"She has been going to her meetings ever since I got here, but I think Chiju is right, it's nothing for me to worry about,"_** she thought as she continue following Huemagi for breakfast.

**Meanwhile…**

In a hidden headquarters beyond the mountains, the Klustas Trios are there as they're up to no good,

"Well done you two, now that phase two is complete we'll move on to phase three," the leader said, while looking at the Cloud village, where there target's at.

"As long as we kill, we'll be ready," Asmai said sitting on her chair, urging to kill more weaklings,

"Doesn't matter to me, by the time we completed this plan, I wouldn't mind playing with some cute guys," Kizu said as she's daydreaming.

"You are so naïve," Asmai said as she's being annoyed,

"Well excuse me for having a little fun; and besides, if I get bored to them I can always kill them," Kizu said.

"Settle down you two, as of now, we must focus on the plan," the leader said while looking at the blueprints, the exact duplicate of the blueprints Shizune and the Anbu Black Ops found back at their old head quarters before they blew it up, and kill all the Anbus, except Shizune and Tonton.

"I already calibrated the exact time for the clouds to appear at the main perimeter near the target area," the leader explained,

"What about pinky?" Asmai asked, the leader smirked,

"Now that she's out of that Leaf village, she a sitting duck, waiting to be blown away," the leader said.

"So you want us to take her down now?" Kizu asked,

"Not necessarily, I already assigned it to my three students," the leader said, then turned to the door.

"You may enter," the leader said; the door slid open, as three young students appeared in the room, three boys to be exact, each carry deadly weapons. One carrying a sword, the other carrying arrows and a bow, and the other carrying nunchaku; plus they're both martial art fighting with/without weapons. They all bowed to the leader,

"Morning sensei," they all said at the same time,

"You may rise," the leader order them, they did as they're told,

"You three are assign to terminate a certain someone I know a long time ago," the leader said,

"Anything for you sensei," the first boy said, then the leader pulled out a small photo,

"She's your target," the leader threw the photo at them, the second boy caught the photo, as he and the other two look at the photo of… Sakura!

"She's our target?" the first boy said as he's a little unpleased,

"She's pretty cute for a target," the third boy said as he smirked a bit,

"You think every girl is cute," the second boy said.

"Not every girl, have you seen that red-head from the Stone village, she has hair on her upper lip," the third said,

"Don't be ridiculous, it's more like a mole," the first said,

"More like a hairy mole," the second said.

"Silence you three," the leader said to them, ending their conversation, "This is an important mission, which you both shall not fail," the leader stated,

"May I asked, why you want this girl to be terminated?" the second asked, the leader became silent for a moment when he asked that… then said, "It's a very long story, and I don't feel like telling you about it; but right now, I want that brat eliminated before the plan is complete," the leader said.

"Yes sensei," the students said at the same time,

"Good, be ready by Saturday at the picnic, she'll be there," the leader said,

"Hai," the boys said then they left the room.

"You actually think those brats can easily take care of pinky?" Asmai said,

"From my point-of-view, she'll be gone by the end of this week; since she's unguarded, unprotected, and unsecured by anyone, she's good as well dead," the leader said with an evil smirk.

**To be continued…**

**Again, sorry it took me this long, the reason was I was busy with the other chapters on one of my three stories; of course, some of you might already know that. So please-please-pleeeeaaassseee!!!!! Review; PLEASE and thank you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all.**


End file.
